Moonrise (I'm Yours)
by Skylar Otsu
Summary: Jika Moonrise milik Van Gogh adalah cahaya jingga sore hari yang indah, maka Moonrise milik ku adalah sosokmu/Kristao! RnR please!
1. Chapter 1

Original Story belong to **Skylar Otsu**

Re-write by **Christal Alice**

 **Moonrise (I'm Yours)**

Pair : KrisTao

Fandom : Ex/EXO's member and other

Genre : Drama/Romance/ Hurt Comfort/Smut scene/ Mpreg

Disclaimer : Judulnya di ambil dari tema lukisan Van Gogh yang berjudul sama

.

©KrisTao©

.

 **Tao's POV**

Kalian…

Ah tidak, tetapi aku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya aku cari di dunia ini. Apa yang aku inginkan, apa yang aku miliki, apa yang aku raih, semuanya terlihat buram―abu-abu di mataku. Saat ini aku tidak memikirkan apa pun dan aku tidak berharap akan apapun. Apa yang terjadi padaku nanti, maka itulah hidupku

Aku Huang Zi Tao, laki-laki berusian tujuh belas tahun. Aku sudah tidak mengenyam pendidikan SMA saat ini karena kondisi fisikku yang tidak memungkinkan. Ya, aku menderita gagal jantung. Hingga saat ini aku dapat bertahan hidup pun merupakan suatu keajaiban yang tidak pernah aku minta.

Tapi, entah bisa disebut beruntung atau tidak, aku selalu saja bernasib baik selama ini. Padahal kondisi keluargaku jauh dari kata 'baik-baik saja'. Ayah dan Ibu selalu ribut dengan masalah yang sama, perdebatan yang sama dan jujur saja aku bosan melihat mereka seperti itu. Aku hanya heran, apa mereka tidak malu ? Bahkan mereka juga pernah bertengkar di Rumah Sakit, di mana aku di rawat.

Permasalahan utamanya, adalah perihal biaya Rumah Sakit. Aku tidak keberatan sama sekali jika memang harus keluar dari sana. Tapi pihak dokter dengan tegas melarang, karena kondisi fisikku tentu saja.

Dan hari di mana aku tidak sengaja menunjukan hasil lukisan yang aku buat selama di rawat—ah ya, aku sangat mahir dalam melukis―di Rumah Sakit pada dokter yang merawatku, ia tertarik dan membelinya. Sejak saat itu, banyak orang-orang di Rumah Sakit yang tahu bahwa aku mahir dalam menggambar di atas kanvas. Mau tidak mau, aku menunjukan hasil lukisanku yang sudah tersimpan dalam format foto di ponsel. Salah seorang perawat yang mengurusku memperkenalkan aku pada seorang seniman, beliau menawarkanku untuk memamerkan karyaku di Gallery-nya.

Hasil karyaku cukup banyak di minati dan aku banyak mendapat pujian dari pelukis-pelukis ternama di China. Ayah dan Ibu sudah tidak mempermasalahkan biaya Rumah Sakit, karena uang hasil penjualan lukisan cukup untuk membayar semuanya.

Namun, keributan itu kembali terulang. Kali ini permasalahannya adalah kedua orangtua ku terbelit oleh hutang. Aku membantu membayarnya dengan uang tabunganku, tapi uang itu tidak cukup untuk membayar semuanya. Lagi-lagi aku yang menjadi korban dalam hal ini. Terancam keluar dari Rumah Sakit dan 'di jual' pada penagih hutang.

Aku sudah tidak bisa mengharapkan apapun saat itu, tapi lagi-lagi entah beruntung atau tidak. Seorang pria misterius memborong semua lukisanku. Aku kaget, apa ini semua tidak terlalu kebetulan ?

Ayah dan Ibu tidak puas dengan uang hasil penjualannya, sampai akhirnya aku dapat bertemu dengan pria misterius di Rumah Sakit tanpa sengaja.

Tampan adalah kesan pertama yang aku dapat saat melihat wajahnya. Tapi sikapnya sangat dingin. Salah satu perawat memberitahuku bahwa pria itulah yang membeli semua lukisannya. Rasa Maluku benar-benar tidak terbendung lagi saat kedua orang tuaku memperdebatkan sesuatu di hadapannya. Dan aku masih ingat, kalimat yang meluncur dari bibir pria itu.

"Dia kubeli, berapa harga yang kalian mau ?"

Bahkan sampai saat ini aku masih mengingat dengan jelas. Sekarang, aku benar-benar telah menjadi 'miliknya'. Tapi entah kenapa aku merasa senang dan aku mulai merasakan hal lain di hatiku.

Dia memang pria tampan yang angkuh, dingin dan cuek. Tapi di balik semua sifatnya itu, ia sangat peduli padaku. Aku hidup dengan nyaman di sampingnya, dan aku bertekad untuk meluluhkan hatinya yang sekeras batu.

Jika _Moonrise_ yang dilihat oleh Vincent Van Gogh adalah rembulan jingga yang terbit di sebelah barat. Maka _Moonrise_ untukku adalah dia. Dia adalah bulan yang menerangi gelapku, yang sedikit demi sedikit mulai tumbuh rasa cinta di hatiku untuknya.

Dia,Wu Yi Fan―Kris.

 **Tao's POV end**

.

©KrisTao©

.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 12.00 tepat. Yang artinya sudah memasuki jam makan siang. Seperti biasa, di sebuah mansion besar bernomor 105 selalu terlihat sepi karena hanya dihuni oleh beberapa orang. Aroma wangi masakan yang berasal dari dalam dapur membuat seorang pemuda manis dengan lingkaran mata dibawahnya segera bergegas meninggalkan peralatan lukisnya yang terdapat di ruang santai lantai dua.

Dengan hati-hati Tao menuruni tangga putih rumah itu, tidak mau kejadian di mana ia terguling dari sana kembali terulang, akibat kecerobohannya dan berakhir dengan masuk Rumah Sakit serta omelan dari Kris. Pemuda manis itu melompat di anak tangga terakhir dan dengan langkah lebar menuju ke arah dapur.

"Bibi Mei sedang masak apa ?" Tao mengintip dari pinggiran pintu dapur.

Wanita paruh baya yang dipanggil Bibi Mei itu sejenak menghentikan adukan di dalam panci dan menoleh ke belakang punggungnya. "Astaga!Tao…kau sedang sakit, tidak seharusnya berada di sini." Wanita itu kaget dan buru-buru mematikan kompornya lalu menghampiri Tao.

"Aku sudah sembuh, Bibi. Tidak apa-apa" ujar Tao membela diri. Tapi sepertinya Mei tidak percaya dan mengecek kening Tao dengan punggung tangannya."Iya _kan_ ?"

"Aku bisa dimarahi kalau Tuan Besar tahu akan hal ini" kata Mei sengaja menekan tiap kalimatnya.

"Kris ge tidak akan tahu kalau Bibi tidak laporan, ' _KAN_?"

Wanita paruh baya itu tertawa renyah lalu mencubit pelan pipi tembam Tao dengan gemas. "Anak nakal, tapi bukan berarti aku tidak akan bilang ya…"

"Ah Bibi!" Tao merengut lucu, menghentak kakinya kesal. Mei tertawa lagi.

"Ahahaha…oke, baiklah aku tidak akan bilang asal kau kembali ke kamarmu dan duduk manis di sana. Jangan coba-coba kembali melukis sampai obatmu benar-benar habis. Mengerti ?"

"Tapi _kan_ —"

"Tao, jangan membantah." Ucap Mei final.

Tao mendengus kesal. "Lama-lama Bibi semakin mirip dengan Kris- _ge_ , suka menindasku" gerutunya dan dengan langkah kasar beranjak dari pintu dapur. Mei hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan melihat tingkah pemuda kesayangan Tuannya.

.

©KrisTao©

.

"Hei, ada apa dengan bos besar ? Auranya sejak pagi cukup menyeramkan"

"Bos memang pemarah, tapi beliau tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya kan ?"

"Aku takut masuk ke ruangannya"

"Semoga aku bisa pulang dengan tenang tanpa omelan darinya…"

Bisik-bisik semacam itu terus terdengar di setiap lantai. Para staff perusahaan Blue Line saat ini sedang menikmati jam makan siang mereka. Tapi tetap saja mereka masih dibayangi dengan amukan atasan mereka.

Seperti yang mereka bicarakan tadi, sang Direktur perusahaan itu rupanya tengah dilanda ' _Bad Mood_ ' hari ini. Entah kenapa sejak pagi pria berusia dua puluh enam tahun itu tidak berhenti untuk marah-marah. Bahkan saat ini, walau hanya duduk di ruangannya aura yang di pancarkan masih mengerikan. Seolah menjelaskan bahwa 'Mendekat = Bunuh'.

Wu Yi Fan, begitulah nama yang terukir di papan meja Ruang Direktur. Pria dengan surai pirang itu tampak duduk bersandar dengan kedua tangan menyilang di dada, namun raut wajahnya masih saja dingin. Entah apa yang membuatnya menjadi seperti itu, yang jelas pikirannya sedang tidak berada di sana saat ini.

 **Kemarin...**

" _Bi, mana bir yang aku simpan di dalam kulkas semalam ?"_

" _Eh, memangnya tidak ada di sana Tuan ?"_

" _Kalau ada, aku tidak akan bertanya pada Bibi kan?"_

" _Ah ya, tapi saya juga tidak tahu Tuan"_

" _Lalu kemana ?"_

" _Coba Tuan tanya pada Tao saja"_

" _Baiklah"_

" _Kau lihat birku di lemari es ?"_

" _Tidak-hik"_

" _Birnya kau minum ?!"_

" _Hik-tidak! AKu hanya―"_

" _Hanya apa ?! Jelas-jelas kau mabuk!"_

 _Tao tetap menggeleng kuat meski saat ini wajahnya tampak_ memerah _. Kris mengeram kesal saat melihat kaleng bir di meja kamar itu._

" _Sesukamu saja!"_

Helaan napas kecil meluncur dari bibir Kris, tatapannya tidak lagi kosong. Tanpa banyak berpikir ia segera meraih tumpukan map berisi laporan mingguan dari bawahannya meskipun jam sudah menunjukkan jam makan siang. Kris tidak peduli karena memang seperti itulah dia.

Tapi saat ia hendak menggoreskan ujung pena ke sebuah dokumen yang harus di tanda tangani, iPhone hitam miliknya yang tergeletak di dekat tangannya bergetar pelan. Sejenak ia melirik ke arah layar _smartphone_ itu dan meletakkan penanya.

 _ **1New Message**_

 _From: Bibi Mei_

 _Subject: Saya akan pergi berbelanja_

 _Note: Selamat siang Tuan, saya sudah menyuruh Tao untuk minum obat dan istirahat. Sekarang ia sedang tidur siang. Tuan Besar tidak perlu cemas._

 _Saya akan pergi berbelanja, apa ada yang Tuan inginkan?_

 _To: Bibi Mei_

 _Subject: Re: Saya akan pergi berbelanja_

 _Note: Aku titip spaghetti dan kit-kat dan lebih baik Ini pulang naik Taxi._

Send.

Kris kembali meletakkan benda metalik itu dan kembali fokus pada dokumen-dokumen yang terpampang di atas mejanya.

 _Aku khawatir ?_

.

©KrisTao©

.

Jarum jam dinding di Ruang Makan menunjukkan tepat jam 8 malam. Sudah lewat satu jam sejak jam makan malam. Hidangan makanan yang tertata rapi di atas meja kayu itu sudah tidak lagi mengepulkan asap tipis. Sementara seorang pemuda manis di sana tengah duduk di salah satu bangku tampak mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang di bacanya ke arah jam dinding.

"Kris- _ge_ lama sekali ya Bi…" gumam Tao lesu sambil menopang dagu.

"Iya, tumben Tuan Besar datang terlambat"

"Apa Kris Kri- _ge_ lembur ya?"

"Tidak kok, kalau lembur pasti akan memberitahu Bibi"

"Terus kenapa ?"

"Hm, mungkin ada sesuatu di kantor"

Tao menghela napas kecil, dengan hilangnya minat membaca ia kembali menatap buku yang terbuka di atas meja. Sebuah buku tipis yang berisi kumpulan-kumpulan dongeng. Padahal ia sudah berkali-kali membaca buku itu, tapi sepertinya Tao tidak pernah bosan membacanya.

"Kau benar-benar suka buku itu ya, Tao?" tanya Mei dengan senyum tipis yang menghiasi bibir keringnya.

Tao menegakkan cara duduknya, masih dengan memandang halaman buku yang terbuka ia mengangguk pelan. "Ini benda pertama yang diberikan Kris- _ge_ untuk ku…"ujar Tao menerawang lalu tersenyum tipis.

Suara deru mesin mobil membuat Tao bangkit berdiri dengan cepat dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang depan.

"Tao jangan lari! Kau bisa sesak napas" Mei sedikit berteriak.

Tapi Tao tak mempedulikan peringatan Mei dan terus melangkah cepat ke ruang tamu. Ia sudak akan menarik kenop pintu di depannya itu tapi seseorang telah membukanya terlebih dulu.

"Sedang apa?" tanya suara berat di depannya.

Tao mendongak cepat lalu terdiam. Ia selalu gugup jika sudah berhadapan dengan pria tampan yang kini berada di hadapannya.

"Tuan Besar tidak bilang kalau pulang telat" kata Mei, seolah memecah suasana aneh di antara kedua orang tersebut.

"Tadi ada keperluan mendadak, aku tidak sempat memberitahu"

"Kasihan Tao sejak tadi menunggu anda pulang" Mei sedikit mengedip pada Tao yang menatapnya protes.

Kening Kris berkerut samar. "Memang ada apa?"

"Tao ingin makan malam bersama anda"

"Kalian belum makan malam ?"

"Belum, kami menunggu anda"

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang, makan malam duluan saja kalau aku belum pulang" kata Kris mendesah kecil.

"Tao bersikeras untuk tetap menunggu anda"

Kris hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan sambil melonggarkan dasinya.

"Ah..B-biar ku bawakan…" ucap Tao sambil mengulurkan tangannya kearah Kris. Tapi pria itu hanya melirik Tao sekilas dan malah memberikan tas kerjanya pada Mei yang berdiri di belakang pemuda manis itu.

"Aku ganti baju dulu" kata Kris sambil berlalu menuju tangga. Tao menghela napas lesu dan sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Tuan Besar tidak membencimu Tao" ujar Mei seolah tahu apa yang di pikirkan pemuda manis itu.

Tao menggeleng lesu. "Apa namanya kalau tidak membenciku ?" tanyanya pasrah.

"Beliau hanya tidak mau kalau kau terlalu memaksakan diri. Sudah sana ke ruang makan."

Mei pun berlalu, menyusuri arah yang sama seperti Kris. Sementara Tao hanya berdiri sambil menunduk sedih dan akhirnya menuruti apa kata Bibi Mei barusan.

 _Sampai kapan Kris -ge terus mengacuhkanku ?_

 **TBC**

Fanfic ini ada 15 chapter termasuk Epilog dari author aslinya yaitu **Skylar Otsu** dan saat ini telah menjadi tanggung jawab saya untuk me re-write ulang kkk~, so jangan menuntut Skylar Otsu untuk fanfic ini. Kalau responnya positif , postingan akan saya lanjutkan hingga akhir.

Sankyuu~

 **Christal Alice**


	2. Chapter 2

Original Story belong to **Skylar Otsu**

Re-write by **Christal Alice**

 **Moonrise (I'm Yours)**

Pair : KrisTao

Fandom : Ex/EXO's member and other

Genre : Drama/Romance/ Hurt Comfort/Smut scene/ Mpreg

Disclaimer : Judulnya di ambil dari tema lukisan Van Gogh yang berjudul sama

.

©KrisTao©

.

 **07.00 A.M**

"Ah…nghh~Kriss…ggeeh~"

"Kkh~ ahh…"

Suara desahan basah itu seolah menggema ke seluruh penjuru kamar. Detak jarum jam di dalam ruangan itu menjadi saksi bisu perilaku menyimpang Kris pada sosok manis Tao.

Tak peduli akan suara detak jantung Tao yang berdetak lebih cepat, seolah Kris menulikan telinganya atas eluhan yang keluar dari bibir mungil itu. Pemuda manis itu di buat tak berdaya. Apa yang di lakukan Kris pagi ini hanyalah sebagian kecil dari 'kewajiban'nya karena tidak hanya pagi ini saja pemuda bersurai pirang itu menggauli tubuh ringkih Tao.

"Aahh~ Kris—ughh…nghh~" Tao meremas bahu kokoh Kris erat.

Wajah manisnya tampak memerah dan bibir kucingnya tidak hentinya mengeluarkan desahan basah. Sedangkan Kris masih asik bergumul di bawah sana. Ia tahu sudah berapa kali pemuda manis di bawahnya itu ber orgasme akibat perlakuannya. Namun ia merasa tidak cukup dengan hanya ini.

Kris mengangkat ke 2 kaki Tao ke bahunya dan dengan cepat memasukkan batangnya ke dalam lubang pemuda itu.

"AAAAKKHH!" Tao refleks mencengkeram bantal dan menggigit bibirnya sebagai pelampiasan rasa perih di lubangnya.

"Hhh…Kris―gehh…aahh~"

Saat tempo Kris semakin cepat, suara nyaring yang berasal dari ponsel Kris berdering memenuhi penjuru kamar yang luas itu. Pria itu semakin cepat bergerak dan akhirnya mencapai kepuasan yang di inginkannya bersamaan dengan Tao yang kembali berorgasme.

Pemuda manis itu memejamkan matanya menikmati sisa-sisa kenikmatan pasca orgasme dan mengatur napasnya. Kris segera beranjak dan menghampiri meja. Tao hanya bisa mengawasi pria itu dengan lemas, masih dengan posisi awal.

Tao melirik ke arah jam dinding di mana jam sudah menunjuk di angka tujuh lewat lima belas menit, lalu kembali menatap Kris yang kini tengah berpakaian. Pria itu terlihat sangat tampan dengan baju formalnya.

Sesaat pandangan mereka bertemu dan refleks Tao membuang muka, ia tidak pernah kuat beradu tatap dengan pria itu. Sementara itu Kris segera mendekat dengan dasi yang belum di benahi menggantung di lehernya. Pria itu duduk di pinggir ranjang.

"Benahi dasiku" perintahnya.

Mau tak mau Tao membalikkan tubuhnya dan membenahi dasi kerja Kris. Pemuda manis berusaha untuk tidak beradu tatap dengan pria itu yang kini tengah menatapnya intens.

"Selesai" kata Tao pelan.

"Kenapa kau tetap diam ?" tanya Kris tiba-tiba.

"Eh ?"

"Kenapa diam saja ? Kenapa tidak protes ?"

"Soal apa Kris- _ge ?"_ tanya Tao ragu.

"Bukankah aku cukup tidak adil memperlakukanmu ?"

Semula Tao tidak tahu kemana arah pembicaraan mereka, kini mulai paham dengan apa yang di maksud Kris. Pemuda manis itu tersenyum lalu menggeleng pelan. "Aku sudah sangat senang berada sedekat ini dengan Kris- _ge_ "

"Kenapa ?"

"Karena kau lah yang memilihkan kehidupan ini untukku…"

"Bukankah aku semakin menghancurkannya ?"

Tao menggeleng lagi. "Justru sebaliknya, Kris _-ge_ melakukannya dengan cara Kris _-ge_ sendiri, dan itu membuatku merasa dibutuhkan"

"Kau tidak lelah ?"

"Tidak. Aku akan tetap di sini selama Kris _-ge_ tidak membuangku"

"Kalau begitu menuntutlah sesuatu"

"Kenapa harus ? Aku percaya Kris _-ge_ tidak akan memperlakukanku dengan buruk."

"Lalu ini ?"

"Aku mengerti, setiap orang memiliki kebutuhan sendiri akan seks"

Kris berbalik dan kini membelakangi Tao. "Karena itu aku benci pada orang yang pasrah sepertimu" ujar Kris dingin.

"Kalu begitu…aku akan berusaha untuk menjadi orang yang tidak di benci olehmu"

Kris menghela napas. Ia bangkit berdiri dan meraih jasnya yang berada di atas sofa. "Aku berangkat dulu" pamitnya kemudian.

"Baik, hati-hati di jalan _"_

.

©KrisTao©

.

Suasana riuh ruang rapat siang ini tetap tidak mengusik pikiran Kris akan suatu hal. Pria itu masih memasang ekspresi datarnya sambil menatap lurus ke depan. Padahal saat ini para bawahannya sedang ribut mendiskusikan sesuatu.

 **BRAK!**

Sebuah gebrakan pada meja panjang itu membungkam semua mulut yang tadinya berbicara. Orang-orang di sana sontak menunduk dan tidak berani menatap ke arah bos mereka. Meski begitu mereka tahu bahwa pria tampan itu tengah murka.

"Kalian ini sedang diskusi atau sedang belanja di pasar ?" tanya Kris ketus.

Semakin hening.

Pria itu menghela napas samar lalu bangkit berdiri dan merapikan jas nya. "Beri laporan padaku setelah rapat selesai" ujar Kris kemudian, lalu melenggang keluar dari ruang rapat diikuti asisten pribadinya. Seluruh bawahannya yang ditinggal pun dapat bernapas lega karena sudah tidak mendapatkan kemarahan yang lebih.

"Boss" panggil seorang wanita tinggi yang berusaha mengejar langkah lebar milik kris. Pria itu menoleh sedikit dan menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ada apa ?" tanyanya dengan nada datar seperti biasa.

"Ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu dengan anda"

"Siapa ?"

"Bang Yongguk _-ssi_ , beliau sudah menunggu di ruangan anda"

 _Orang itu lagi―_ batin Kris malas."Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau aku sibuk ?"

"Sudah. Tapi beliau tetap memaksa untuk bertemu anda"

"Baiklah, kembalilah bekerja"

"Baik"

Kris mempercepat langkahnya menuju ruangan pribadinya dan dengan kasar membuka pintu di sana. Terlihat seorang pria berambut hitam cepak yang tengah duduk di salah satu sofa di ruangan itu menoleh ke arahnya.

"Sudah kukatakan aku sibuk, kenapa tetap ke sini ?"

"Aku akan menunggu sampai kau tidak sibuk"

Kris berdecak pelan, lalu memutuskan untuk duduk di depan pria bernama Yongguk tersebut."Langsung katakan saja apa tujuanmu datang kembali"

"Masih soal yang kemarin, Kris"

"Aku sudah menolaknya"

"Tapi aku tetap tidak menyerah" ujar Yongguk dengan nada santai.

"Aku tidak akan menjual perusahaan itu" kata Kris dengan nada penuh penekanan. Yongguk tersenyum miring.

"Aku akan tetap datang sampai kau menyerah" balasnya.

Kris menatap tajam pria di hadapannya ini. "Tidak tahu malu, kau bersikap seperti ini padaku" cela Kris sambil tersenyum sinis.

"Bisnis adalah bisnis. Aku akan melakukan apa saja untuk mendapatkannya.

"Sampai kau bertekuk lutut di kaki ku pun tetap tidak akan ku jual"

"Ah! Lalu bagaiman dengan gosip yang selalu aku dengar ?"

"Bicara soal apa kau ?"

"Ku dengar kalau kau membeli seorang bocah untuk kepentingan pribadimu. Apa itu benar ?" tanya Yongguk setengah memancing dan tersenyum licik saat melihat wajah kaget milik Kris.

.

©KrisTao©

.

Bosan.

Hal itulah yang selalu dirasakan Tao setelah kepergian Kris ke kantor. Tidak banyak yang dapat di lakukannya di mansion besar itu. Mungkin hanya hal-hal sepele seperti membersihkan kamar dan menonton TV.

Sesekali ia ingin sekali pergi keluar hanya untuk menghirup udara segar. Tao berguling di atas sofa besar yang ada di ruang tamu. Ia sama sekali tidak mau menonton tayangan televisi yang dinyalakannya sejak beberapa jam lalu.

"Kau tidur, Tao ?" Tanya bibi Mei. Pemuda manis itu hanya menggeleng dengan posisi tengkurap.

"Kok lesu?"

"Aku bosan…" gumam Tao dengan suara yang teredam.

"Oh, kalau begitu mau bantu Bibi ?"

Tao mengangkat wajahnya cepat. "Mau! Apa itu Bi ? Katakan"

Mei hanya tersenyum lalu memberikan secarik kertas pada Tao. "Apa ini ?" tanya Tao dengan wajah bingung yang lucu.

"Bibi kehabisan beberapa bumbu dapur. Tolong belikan di minimarket ya"

"Okay! Aku berangkat sekarang!" ujar Tao dengan penuh semangat.

"Ini uangnya. Jangan lama-lama dan langsung pulang begitu kau mendapatkan semuanya, mengerti ?"

"Iya Bi, aku bukan anak kecil lagi" dumel Tao.

"Jangan lupa pakai mantelmu dan topi karena di luar panas.

"Aku mengerti~"

.

©KrisTao©

.

Tao tengah mengecek belanjaannya sebelum menuju kasir. Setelah mencocokan dengan daftar yang diberikan oleh Bibi Mei tadi. Pemuda manis itu pun segera menuju ke kasir.

Tidak butuh lama untuk mengantri, karena siang ini minimarket itu sedang sepi. Tao tidak sengaja melihat deretan kit-kat di dekat kasir dan pemuda panda itu sempat tersenyum sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengambil beberapa buah.

"Tolong ini juga dihitung" kata Tao memberikannya ke arah kasir di hadapannya.

Pegawai minimarket itu pun menghitungnya. Setelah transaksi pembayaran selesai, Tao mengangkut belanjaanya tanpa kesusahan sedikitpun. Namun saat ia keluar dari minimarket, seorang bocah dengan penampilan kumal menarik perhatiannya.

Bocah itu berusia sekitar enam tahun, tengah menatap kantong belanjaannya. Tao merogoh plastik belanjaan di tangannya itu dan mengambil sebuah kit-kat yang dibelinya tadi. Tanpa sadar jika ada seseorang yang berada di dalam sebuah mobil hitam di pinggir jalan tengah memotretnya diam-diam.

 **TBC**

Christal Otsu


	3. Chapter 3

Original Story belong to **Skylar Otsu**

Re-write by **Christal Alice**

 **Moonrise (I'm Yours)**

Pair : KrisTao

Fandom : Ex/EXO's, BAP, Beast

Genre : Drama/Romance/ Hurt Comfort/Smut scene/ Mpreg

Disclaimer : Judulnya di ambil dari tema lukisan Van Gogh yang berjudul sama

.

©KrisTao©

.

Hari Minggu pagi tepat pukul 7. Seorang _maid_ keluar dari sebuah rumah besar menuju ke arah kotak pos yang berada di dekat pintu gerbang, mengambil amplop surat yang terdapat di dalamnya lalu kembali masuk ke dalam rumah. Menaiki tangga, menuju ke kamar sang majikan.

 _Maid_ itu berhenti tepat di depan sebuah pintu ber cat putih polos di lantai 2, ia mengetuknya perlahan agar tidak mengganggu orang yang ada di dalamnya.

"Masuk…"

Wanita itu membuka pintu di hadapannya. Seorang pria berambut hitam cepak yang masih tiduran di ranjang dengan piyama tak sungguh-sungguh memperhatikan pengurus rumahnya itu yang kini sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Saya membawakan surat untuk anda"

"Letakkan di atas meja"

"Baik"

Setelah meletakkan semua amplop yang di bawanya di atas meja, maid itu segera keluar dari sana. Sementara pria yang masih berada di atas ranjang dengan malas segera bangkit berdiri, tanpa alas kaki ia menuju meja kerjanya yang berada di sudut ruangan kemudian memilah-milah amplop-amplop itu. Pilihannya jatuh pada sebuah amplop coklat yang ukurannya lebih besar dari yang lain.

Sederet kalimat yang begitu mencolok membuatnya penasaran untuk membuka amplop cokelat itu.

 **IMPORTANT**

Pria jangkung itu pun membukanya kemudian mengeluarkan isinya. Hanya beberapa lembar foto dan itu membuat keningnya berkerut seketika. Foto yang memotret seorang pemuda manis bersurai hitam legam yang tengah membawa kantong belanjaan dan terlihat sedang memberikat sebungkus cokelat pada seorang anak kecil.

 **Huang Zi Tao**

 **Qingdao, 2 May 1993**

 **Aku bersedia membantumu kalau kau ingin menyerang Wu Yi Fan dengan menggunakan anak ini. Anggap saja foto ini informasi gratis untukmu.**

 **+86(10) 6453 xxx**

 **Hollyhock**

.

©KrisTao©

.

Suasana tenang dan damai menyelimuti mansion besar milik Kris pagi ini. Sang pemilik rumah terlihat masih terlelap dengan nyaman di tempat tidurnya. Pria bersurai pirang itu tertidur sangat pulas setelah semalam begadang lembur untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

Mei—wanita paruh baya yang mengurus segala perihal tentang dapur dan semacamnya itu tampak sibuk di dapur. Ia tengah membuat sarapan pagi, sementara pengurus rumah yang lain sedang mengerjakan pekerjaan sesuai dengan kewajibannya masing-masing. Sedangkan sosok manis Tao terlihat asik menggambar di meja dapur, kalau sudah begini pemuda itu tidak akan bisa terusik oleh apa pun.

"Bibi tahu tidak, semalam Kris _-ge_ pulang jam berapa ?" tanya Tao tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari buku sketsanya.

"Kalau tidak salah, sekitar jam 1 dini hari. Kenapa Tao ?"

"Tidak, pantas saja Kris _-ge_ belum bangun jam segini"

"Oya, soal kemarin Bibi tidak akan bilang pada Tuan Besar"

Sudah seharusnya, kan Bibi yang menyuruhku" ujar Tao sambil merengut lucu.

Mei hanya memukul kecil kepala Tao―tidak sungguh-sungguh, dan kembali melanjutkan masakannya. Tao melihat jam dinding di ruangan itu, sudah pukul 8 pagi. Tiba-tiba dia bangkit berdiri, ia mengambil sebuah _pitcher_ berisi the jasmine hangat yang baru dibuat oleh Bibi Mei. Tao mengeluarkan nampan dan cangkir the kemudian membawanya ke lantai 2 ke tempat di mana kamar Kris berada.

Tao tahu apa kesukaan Kris saat pagi hari. Pria berambut pirang itu akan selalu meminum teh jasmine sebelum memulai aktifitas. Karena itu ia membawakannya untuk Kris, dan lagi sebenarnya ada hal yang ingin ia bicarakan dengan pria itu. Semoga saja hari ini keinginannya dapat terlaksana tanpa gangguan apa pun.

"Kris _-ge,_ aku membawakan teh untuk anda"

Dengan sedikit kesusahan, pemuda manis itu membuka pintu bercat putih di depannya. Ia masuk ke dalam dan menutupnya kembali pintu di belakangnya menggunakan sebelah kaki. Tao meletakkan nampan tersebut di atas meja. Ia melihat jika tempat tidur Kris kosong, terdengar suara kucuran air yang kemudian menghilang. Pria itu pasti sedang mandi.

Benar dugaannya jika Kris baru saja selesai mandi, pria itu muncul dari pintu kamar mandi dengan hanya mengenakan celana training hitam tanpa atasan. Sementara rambut pirangnya terlihat basah dengan sebuah handuk putih bertengger di atas kepalanya. Sejenak mereka beradu pandang, dan hal kecil itu saja sudah berhasil membuat Tao tersipu.

"Kris _-ge_ baru bangun ?" tanyanya basa-basi, meski ia tahu apa jawabannya.

"Hm…" respon Kris cuek sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk.

Tao meremas ujung bajunya, jujur ia sama sekali tidak suka berada di situasi seperti ini. Bukan karena pria itu sangat cuek—Tao sudah biasa dengan hal itu. Ia hanya tidak suka dalam situasi canggung seperti ini, apa yang harus dibicarakannya ? Toh pria itu akan bereaksi sama. Atau langsung saja mengatakan apa keperluannya ? Oh tidak tidak, ia tidak mau membuat pria tampan itu naik darah pagi-pagi begini.

Kris tampak sedikit kesulitan saat akan mengancingkan kancing kemeja yang dipakainya serta mengeringkan rambutnya. Tao bergerak cepat, ia menghampiri pria itu dan berdiri di depannya , mencoba membantu pria itu sedikit. Kris pun diam saja membiarkan Tao yang mengancingi bajunya sementara ia mengusap rambut basahnya dengan handuk.

"Pagi ini…apa Kris-ge juga sibuk ?" tanya Tao ragu-ragu.

"Tidak juga. Kenapa ?"

Tao menggeleng kecil. "Tidak…aku hanya bertanya."

Tao menarik tangannya kembali setelah mengancingi kancing terakhir kemeja Kris. Namun saat Tao ingin berbalik, Kris segera menarik lengannya cepat dan mencium bibirnya lembut. Pemuda manis itu memejamkan mata dan membalas ciuman Kris yang kini mulai memainkan lidahnya di dalam mulut kecilnya.

 **Tok tok tok**

Suara ketukan pintu menginterupsi kegiatan mereka, membuat Kris harus menyudahi ' _morning kiss_ ' nya dan pria itu pun segera menghampiri pintu. Sementara Tao masih berdiri tertunduk dengan wajah memerah sambil mengusap bibirnya yang basah. Kris―pria itu seperti biasa bersikap cuek setelah menerima Koran pagi serta berkas-berkas yang datang pagi ini dari Bibi Mei, ia duduk di sofa di kamar itu.

"Apa kegiatanmu pagi ini, Tao?" tanya Kris akhirnya mengucapkan kalimat yang sedikit panjang dari mulutnya. Tao mengangkat wajahnya.

"Tidak ada…"

"Kau masih melukis ?"

Tao mengangguk ragu. "Iya…"

"Bagaimana dengan kesehatanmu ? Aku jarang memantau karena jarang berada di rumah. Dadamu masih sering sakit ?"

Tao menggeleng pelan. "Akhir-akhir ini tidak"

"Baguslah. Tetap minum obatmu sampai habis"

"Baik…"

Kris kembali berkutat dengan kegiatannya. Ia tengah memilah-milah beberapa amplop cokelat yang tadi diberikan oleh Bibi Mei. Tentu saja masih berhubungan dengan perusahaan yang ditanganinya sambil sesekali menyesap teh jasmine yang di bawakan Tao. Sementara pemuda manis itu hanya bisa berdiri diam memperhatikan pria tampan itu.

Baru saja ia ingin membuka mulut untuk berbicara, dering telepon menggema di kamar itu. Tao buru-buru mengangkat telepon sebelum deringnya menjadi sangat mengganggu.

"Selamat pagi, dengan kediaman Kris Wu di sini" ucap Tao ramah.

" _Selamat pagi. Uhm, bisa saya bicara dengan Tuan Kris ?"_

"Dengan siapa saya bicara?"

" _Saya Minase"_

"Baik, tolong tunggu sebentar"

"Siapa?" tanya Kris. Tao menoleh.

"Seseorang bernama Minase mencari Kris _-ge"_ Jawab Tao lugu.

"Bawa kemari"

Pemuda manis itu menurut, ia membawa telepon pararel itu kepada Kris.

"Hallo?"

" _Tuan Kris?"_

"Ya"

" _Ah, saya Minsae dari biro apartement. Apakah hari ini anda jadi kemari ?"_

"Tentu, mungkin saya akan ke sana agak siang"

" _Baik, saya hanya ingin mengkonfirmasi. Mungkin anda dapat menghubungi saya lebih dulu jika akan datang"_

"Ya, nanti saya akan hubungi anda"

" _Baiklah, kalau begitu maaf sudah mengganggu minggu pagi anda. Selamat pagi"_

Kris memberikan telepon pararel itu pada Tao dan segera meletakkannya di tempat semula. "Kris _-ge_ akan pergi ?" Tanya Tao was was. Kris menoleh.

"Nanti siang, kenapa ?"

Tao menundukkan kepalanya sambil memainkan ujung bajunya. Kris tahu ada yang ingin dibicarakan pemuda itu.

"Ada yang ingin kau katakan Tao?" tanyanya dan dibalas sebuah anggukan. "Apa ?"

Tao merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu. Sebuah pamflet yang terlipat rapi. Dengan ragu ia menyodorkan kertas pamphlet itu pada Kris. Pria itu sendiri langsung membukanya dan seketika paham saat melihat isinya. Sebuah pamflet taman bermain.

"Ku pikir…hari ini Kris _-ge_ akan di rumah seharian. Jadi…"

"Kau ingin kemari ?" sela Kris. Tao mengangguk lagi. "Hari ini grand opening ya" ucap Kris saat membaca tulisan pada pamflet itu.

"Habis…selama ini 'kan Kris _-ge_ selalu bekerja bahkan lembur…ku pikir tidak buruk kalau pergi keluar sesekali…"

"Tatap lawan bicaramu kalau sedang bicara" suruh Kris. Mau tak mau Tao mengangkat wajahnya. "Yang lebih penting, dari mana kau mendapatkan pamflet ini ? Kau keluar dari rumah?"

"Tidak!" Tao menggeleng cepat. Gawat, kalau tidak cepat mengelak bisa-bisa pria itu tahu soal kemarin ia pergi ke minimarket.

"Lalu?"

"Ah…itu paman tukang kebun yang memberikannya padaku. Paman bilang putrinya mendapat pamflet itu saat berada di sekolah."

"Begitu ?" Tao mengangguk cepat.

Kris menghela napas kecil, di letakkannya ke atas meja berkas-berkas yang di pangkunya dan mengamati pamflet di tangannya itu, Tao berinisiatif mendekati tempat duduk Kris. Pemuda manis itu menunduk sedikit, mensejajarkan wajahnya pada wajah Kris. Dan saat pria itu mengangkat wajahnya, bibir mereka pun bertaut.

Tao menekan bahu pria itu dengan tetap mempertahankan ciumannya. Tanpa diketahui pastinya jika saat ini pemuda manis itu sudah berada di atas pangkuan Kris, memperdalam ciumannya dengan memeluk leher pria tampan itu.

"Kau berniat menyuap ku dengan ciuman?" Tanya Kris saat pemuda manis itu melepas bibirnya.

Tao menggeleng pelan. Kris sendiri tidak bisa menyembunyikan kesenangan tersebut begitu saja, ia menjadikan sebuah tarikan napas sebagai ganti seringaiannya. Ia mengelus rambut hitam Tao.

"Baiklah, nanti kita ke sana" ujar Kris akhirnya.

.

©KrisTao©

.

"Aku bosan bosan bosaaaaaannnnnnn!" terlihat seorang pemuda mungil tengah berguling-guling di atas karpet di ruang tengah.

 **Bumph!**

Sebuah bantal sofa mendarat tepat di depan wajahnya. Membuat wajah cantik itu merengut seketika dan melotor horor pada pelaku pelemparan bantal tersebut.

" _Hyung_!"

Byun Yong Jun—pelaku pelemparan bantal―itu hanya meliriknya sekilas lalu kembali sibuk dengan laptop _apple_ kesayangannya. Pria yang minim ekspresi itu tidak peduli dengan cacian sang adik yang saat ini menggema ke seluruh ruang tengah rumah tempat mereka berada.

"Ah!" pekik pemuda mungil berambut cokelat itu lagi.

"Ck, bisakah kau berhenti memekik tiba-tiba seperti itu Byun Baekhyun?!" tanya Yong Jun merasa terganggu. Pemuda mungil itu hanya menyeringai.

"Ngomong-ngomong, _hyung_ sedang cuti kerja dari perusahaan _appa_ 'kan? Kenapa kita tidak liburan saja ?"

"Aku sibuk, tidak seperti kau yang suka buang-buang waktu"

"Ish, kata-katamu seperti pejabat saja." Baekhyun mendumel sebal. "Ayolah _hyung_ ~ tidak jauh kok, kita cuma ke China ?"

"Tidak jauh apanya ? Pergi saja sendiri"

"Ayolah~ kau sendiri tidak rindu dengan Yo Seob mu apa? Kalian sudah satu tahun tidak bertemu ' _kan_?"

"Tidak ada hubungannya dengan mu"

"Ayolah kakakku yang paling tampan sedunia!"

"Kemana saja kau baru sadar kalau aku tampan ?"

"Ayolah _hyung_ , aku ingin bertemu—"

"Chanyeol ?" Sela Yong Jun. Pemuda mungil itu melotot.

"Ish, siapa juga yang mau bertemu dengan _ahjussi_ itu!"

"Mungkin saja ' _kan_. Dia suka pada mu"

"Aku tidak peduli! Aku ingin bertemu dengan Kris, _hyung_!"

"Oh, kapan kau akan menyerah soal Kris. Percuma Baek, orang itu sudah punya mainan baru"

"Maksud mu apa _hyung_ ?"

"Sudahlah, aku malas memberitahu orang dungu seperti mu"

"Apa kau bilang?!"

Dan Yong Jun pun hanya mengabaikan amukan pemuda mungil yang menjadi adiknya tersebut.

.

©KrisTao©

.

Sesuai dengan janjinya. Kris mengajak Tao ke taman bermain setelah menuntaskan urusannya dengan seseorang bernama Minase. Pemuda manis itu terlihat sangat antusias sekali, tidak heran jika ia bersikap berlebihan karena ia memang hampir tidak pernah keluar dari mansion besar kediaman Kris semenjam resmi menjadi 'milik' pria tampan itu.

Pria tampan itu sendiri tampak dengan tenang dan _cool_ mengikuti Tao di belakang, memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Tao sendiri secara tidak sadar setengah menarik tangan Kris yang ia genggam. Sampai detik ini mereka sudah mencoba beberapa permainan yang kembali diulas oleh Tao dengan penuh semangat.

"Kris _-ge"_ panggil Tao.

"Hm?"

"Boleh kesana ?" tanya Tao dengan mata berbinar sambil menunjuk sebuah papan bertuliskan 'Mini Zoo'.

"Kebun binatang mini ?" ulangnya bingung. "Mau apa kau ke sana ?"

"Aku mau lihat panda!" jawab Tao semangat.

"Panda…" Kris menggaruk rambut belakangnya pelan. Tidak benar-benar gatal.

"…baiklah…"

"Yeay!"

Pemuda manis itu setengah berlari masuk ke area _Mini Zoo_ , membuat Kris harus mempercepat langkahnya mengejar Tao. Dan si manis itu berhenti di depan sebuah kandang yang sangat besar dengan beberapa ekor panda di dalamnya―tengah memakan makanan favorit hewan berbadan gemuk itu. Entah kenapa matanya berbinar melihat panda-panda itu.

"Apa yang menarik dari panda-panda ini?"tanya Kris tidak mengerti.

"Mereka lucu, matanya ada hitam-hitamnya"

 _Kau lebih lucu―_ batin Kris.

"Tao" panggilnya. Pemuda manis itu menoleh dan—

 **Cup**

Sebuah ciuman terselubung menanti bibirnya. Tubuh Tao mendadak kaku, ia tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa di tengah-tengah keramaian seperti ini. Kris mengusap pipi tembam pemuda itu dan melepas bibirnya.

"Jangan jauh-jauh dariku" ucapnya setengah berbisik. Tao mengangguk pelan karena malu.

"Baik…"

Tao masih merona saat Kris menggandeng tangannya. Pria itu menuntunnya ke kandang hewan lain yang ada di kebun binatang mini itu. Tapi perhatian Tao bukannya ke hewan-hewan itu, ia malah memandangi sekelompok pemuda berseragam sekolah yang tampak asik berbincang. Entah kenapa sepertinya mereka senang sekali.

Kalau di ingat-ingat, sudah hampir tiga tahun ia tidak bersekolah. Bukan berarti ia bodoh akan semua hal. Pemuda manis itu berotak encer, terlebih Kris juga memanggil guru privat untuknya. Tapi kerinduannya terhadap sekolah tidak bisa hilang begitu saja.

Kris yang sadar akan hal itu pun melihat ke arah yang ditatap oleh Tao. Ia memper erat genggamannya dan seketika membuat pemuda manis itu menoleh.

"Kris _-ge_ tidak lapar?" tanyanya. Pria itu mengangguk samar.

"Kau mau makan apa ?"

"Apa saja terserah _gege_ …"

"Kalau begitu kita ke cafetaria"

"Okay…"

 **TBC**

Real story/naskah aslinya milik **Skylar Otsu** , saya― **Christal Alice** hanya me remake nya saja.

Terima kasih untuk semua orang yang sudah membaca cerita ini.

 **Christal Otsu**


	4. Chapter 4

Original Story belong to **Skylar Otsu**

Re-write by **Christal Alice**

 **Moonrise (I'm Yours)**

Pair : KrisTao

Fandom : Ex/EXO's, BAP, Beast

Genre : Drama/Romance/ Hurt Comfort/Smut scene/ Mpreg

Disclaimer : Judulnya di ambil dari tema lukisan Van Gogh yang berjudul sama

.

©KrisTao©

.

Tepat pukul 6 pagi. Kris telah siap dengan segala sesuatunya, sosok itu semakin terlihat tampan dengan balutan baju kantor yang rapi.

Setibanya di lantai bawah, ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri terlihat sedang mencari sesuatu di sana. Ada yang kurang. Pria itu segera menuju ruang makan, tapi ternyata ia hanya menemukan berbagai macam hidangan sarapan di atas meja. Tidak ada sosok manis Tao di sana, padahal biasanya pemuda itu akan bangun terlebih dahulu dan siap di ruang makan, lalu mengucapkan 'Selamat Pagi' padanya.

Namun tidak dengan hari ini.

"Selamat pagi Tuan Besar" sapa bibi Mei sopan—masuk dengan sebuah _pitcher_ berisi air putih di tangannya.

"Pagi. Di mana Tao ?" tanya Kris _to the point._

"Tao, sepertinya belum bangun Tuan"

"Tumben…"

"Saya juga tidak melihatnya pagi ini, biasanya akan selalu berada di dapur untuk membantu saya"

"Biar aku saja yang lihat"

"Baik"

Kris pun meletakkan tas kerjanya di atas meja makan dan keluar dari ruangan itu. Ia harus naik ke lantai dua untuk menuju kamar Tao. Pintu bertuliskan **'Zi Tao's Room'** disana tampak tertutup rapat, dengan cepat Kris membuka pintu itu dan menemukan sosok manis Tao yang masih berbaring di atas tempat tidur sambil menekuk tubuhnya. Sosok itu nyaris saja tidak terlihat karena tenggelam oleh tumpukan selimut tebal.

Tanpa kata pria tampan itu mendekat, Kris dapat melihat wajah Tao yang memerah, nafasnya juga terdengar berat. Curiga―Kris pun mendaratkan telapak tangan kanannya ke kening Tao yang tertutupi poni, dan rasa panas menjalar di kulitnya. Seperti yang ia duga, pemuda manis itu demam. Ia selalu bisa menebak karena ia sudah hafal betul akan keadaan ini. Karena alasan inilah ia selalu berpikir dua kali jika mengajak Tao keluar, dan alasan kuat untuk melarangnya ke luar rumah.

"Nn…" Tao menepis tangan Kris dan semakin erat memeluk boneka panda yang kemarin mereka beli di taman hiburan.

Pria itu menyambar gagang telepon parallel yang ada di sana, dan segera menghubungi dokter pribadinya. Terdengar nada sambung di seberang sana, tak lama telepon itu segera di angkat.

" _Halo—"_

"Datanglah ke rumah, Tao sakit"

" _Eh? Kenapa bisa?"_

"Datang saja, kau juga nanti akan tahu"

" _Begitu cara bicaramu pada orang yang kau mintai tolong Kris ?"_

"Kau mau kita berbasa-basi dulu ?"

" _Tidak. Tapi setidaknya lembutkan sedikit cara bicaramu itu"_

"Datang atau tidak ?"

" _Yayaya, aku akan segera ke sana. Lima belas menit lagi aku sampai"_

"Ku tunggu"

Kris meletakkan gagang telepon itu ke asalnya, lalu membenahi selimut Tao. Ia sempat mencium kening pemuda manis itu sebelum akhirnya keluar dari kamar. Ia tidak bisa terlalu lama di rumah, bagaimana pun juga ia harus berangkat kerja meski Tao sedang sakit.

"Bagaimana Tuan? Tao masih tidur ?" tanya Mei di ruang makan.

"Dia sakit, aku sudah memanggil dokter. Aku harus berangkat Bi, tolong awasi Tao seharian ini dan nanti kalau dokter berkata sesuatu beritahukan padaku"

"Tuan tidak sarapan dulu?"

"Tidak, sudah jam segini. Masih ada yang harus ku kerjakan di kantor"

"Baik. Hati-hati Tuan"

Kris melangkah lebar-lebar menuju pintu utama mansion besar itu. Mobil sedan bercat hitam sudah menyambutnya di depan pintu begitu ia keluar. Dua orang pegawai yang ada di sekitar sana membungkuk hormat pada Kris , namun sepertinya pria tampan itu tidak akan membalas keramah tamahan para pegawainya dan langsung saja masuk ke dalam mobil.

Pintu gerbang di depan sana sudah terbuka lebar saat kris memacu gas mobilnya perlahan, tepat saat mobil sedan itu keluar dari gerbang, mobil BMW lain yang bercat putih masuk ke dalam area kediaman Kris Wu itu.

Entah atas dasar kecepatan Kris mengemudi atau jalanan yang tidak seberapa ramai. Pria itu dapat menempuh perjalanan dari rumah ke kantornya hanya dalam waktu 20 menit saja. Padahal dalam waktu normal akan sampai sekitar 45 menit.

Mobil sedan itu dengan mulus memasuki area parkir kantor yang sudah tersedia khusus untuknya. Kris langsung saja keluar dari mobil dengan membawa tas kerjanya setelah sebelumnya men _auto lock_ mobil tersebut. Sapaan 'Selamat Pagi' terus berdatangan saat ia menapakkan kaki di dalam gedung kantor.

"Selamat pagi Boss" seorang wanita yang duduk di balik meja yang terletak di depan ruangannya seketika berdiri dan membungkuk hormat.

"Pagi" balasnya pendek.

Pria itu pun menghilang di balik pintu ruang kerjanya. Jam menunjukkan pukul 06.45 saat Kris mencapai meja kerjanya di ruangan yang cukup luas itu. Pria itu meletakkan tasnya ke atas meja, tepat saat ia hendak duduk, perhatiannya tertuju pada sebuah map berwarna cokelat polos. Ia pun meraihnya dan membuka map itu.

Kris tampak terkejut saat melihat isi map itu. Selembar foto yang memotret sosok Tao, kerutan dalam muncul di keningnya. Pria itu buru-buru menuju pintu dan membukanya sedikit kasar.

"Siapa yang sudah masuk ke ruangan ku ?" tanya Kris. Sekretaris wanita di sana mengangkat wajahnya.

"Tidak ada Boss, hanya petugas bersih-bersih saja"

"Panggilkan orang yang sudah membersihkan ruangan ku, aku ingin bicara"

"Baik"

Kris masuk ke dalam ruangannya kembali dengan mood yang seketika berubah. Ia tidak habis pikir, siapa yang iseng meletakkan map ini di mejanya? Untuk apa ?

Tak lama pintu ruangan itu di ketuk, dan seorang wanita muda masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

"Boss memanggil saya ?"

"Ya, benar kau yang membersihkan ruanganku tadi ?"

"Iya"

"Siapa yang meletakkan map ini di mejaku?" tanya Kris sambil mengangkat map di tangannya.

"Itu, tadi pagi ada seorang pria yang meminta saya untuk meletakkan map itu di meja Boss"

"Siapa?"

"Beliau tidak menyebutkan nama"

"Ciri-cirinya?"

"Orangnya tinggi, rambutnya berwarna hitam dengan potongan cepak"

Kris diam. Sepertinya ia tahu siapa orang itu, dari ciri-cirinya yang disebutkan, ia yakin siapa yang di maksud bawahannya.

"Baiklah, kembalilah bekerja"

"Baik. Saya permisi Boss"

Kris menyambar gagang telepon di depannya, jemarinya menekan tombol angka dengan cepat. Entah siapa yang tengah di hubunginya.

"Xi Luhan, tolong beritahukan pada seluruh pimpinan Wu Emperor akan di adakan rapat dadakan hari ini"

.

©KrisTao©

.

Tik tik tik tik

Suara monoton jarum jam dinding di ruangan yang hening itu terdengar seperti menggema, membuat se sosok pemuda manis yang sedang merenggangkan otot tubuhnya harus membuka kedua matanya. Hembusan angin sepoi-sepoi yang masuk melewati balkon kamar, meniup pelan rambut hitam Tao yang lembut.

Pemuda manis itu memegangi kepalanya yang terasa pusing saat ia bangkit untuk duduk. Ia melihat ke jam dinding, pukul 12 siang. Setidaknya ia sudah merasa lebih baik saat ini, demamnya juga sudah agak turun. Tao pun memutuskan turun dari ranjang dan menuju pintu kamar. Jalannya masih terlihat terhuyung, ia berjalan begitu pelan dan merapat ke tembok.

Di bawah sana, ia dapat mendengar suara Bibi Mei yang sedang berbicara dengan seseorang. Padahal jarak ke pintu depan lumayan jauh, tapi ia dapat mendengar suaranya sejelas ini karena kondisi mansion besar itu benar-benar sepi dan kosong. Tao merasa pusing di kepalanya semakin menjadi, ia pun memilih untuk duduk di tengah-tengah anak tangga dari pada mendapat resiko jatuh terguling.

"Kamu sudah bangun Tao? Kenapa duduk di sana?" tanya Mei tampak cemas melihat pemuda manis itu.

Wanita paruh baya itu mengantongi sebuah map di kantong depan celemeknya dan menghampiri Tao yang sedang duduk sambil menunduk.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Bi…"

"Baik-baik saja bagaimana. Lihat, kamu masih demam, ayo Bibi antar ke kamar"

Mau tak mau Tao pun harus bangkit berdiri, Mei memegangi lengannya saat berjalan. Menuju kamarnya kembali. Yah setidaknya ia harus menurut saat sedang sakit seperti ini, kalau tidak siap-siap saja terkena omelan dari Kris saat pria itu pulang. Pemuda manis itu duduk di pinggir ranjang.

"Bibi bawakan makanan ya? Dari pagi Tao belum makan 'kan"

"Aku tidak nafsu makan Bi"

"Tapi harus. Kau juga harus minum obat setelah ini"

"Ah baiklah-baiklah, terserah Bibi saja"

Mei tersenyum, ia pun keluar dari kamar Tao. Sementara Pemuda bersurai hitam itu kembali merebahkan diri ke ranjangnya dan meraih boneka pandanya yang tergeletak di samping bantal.

"Aku bosaaannn~" gumamnya pada boneka itu.

Akibat suasana yang sepi dan angin yang berhembus masuk dengan lembut ke ruangan itu, tanpa sadar Tao kembali menutup kedua matanya dan pemuda manis itu terseret ke alam mimpi.

.

©KrisTao©

.

"Qingdaooooo!" Baekhyun merentangkan tangannya saat keluar dari airport Qingdao Liuting International.

Sebuah jitakan yang cukup keras mendarat di kepalanya dengan cepat. Membuat pemuda berambut cokelat itu mengaduh pelan sambil mengusap kepalanya.

"Berhenti bersikap menjijikan seperti itu" kata Yong Jun sarkastik―gerah melihat tingkah adiknya.

"Terserah aku dong!"

"Semua orang melihatmu. Seperti tidak pernah ke China saja"

"Apa kau tahu _hyung_? Kalau aku menjadi sepertimu, ku rasa wajahku akan berkerut dengan cepat" ledek Baekhyun iseng.

Pemuda mungil itu sudah berlari lebih dulu sebelum Yong Jun sempat kembali memukul kepalanya. Tapi pemuda tampan itu tetap _stay cool_ seperti biasa, ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Halo ? Aku sudah sampai di bandara. Aku dan Baekhyun akan langsung ke sana"

.

©KrisTao©

.

 **Ting Tong~**

Suara bel rumah tersebut membuat sosok manis Tao yang tengah terlelap sedikit terusik dan membuka matanya dengan enggan. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, sepi. Dan suara bel itu masih saja terdengar, membuatnya mau tak mau harus bangun. Padahal ia merasa masih sangat mengantuk akibat obat yang baru saja ditelannya sejam yang lalu.

Pemuda mungil itu berjalan dengan terhuyung menuruni tangga dan menuju ke pintu depan. Aneh, biasanya bibi Mei lah yang akan membukanya. Tao memutar gagang pintu perlahan, namun ia tidak melihat siapa pun di sana. Keningnya mengerut seketika. Orang iseng ?

"Guk! Guk!"

Tao refleks menunduk dan matanya berbinar seketika saat melihat se ekor anjing berjenis Chihuahua berwarna putih berada di dekat kakinya.

"Lucuuu~" ucapnya gemas seraya berjongkok.

Anjing itu menjilati tanngannya, membuatnya tertawa geli dan menggendong anjing kecil itu. Sang anjing itu menjulurkan lidahnya senang dan menjilati wajah Tao, membuat pemuda itu menghindar karena geli.

"Kau tersesat ?" tanya Tao seperti bertanya pada seorang bocah.

Anjing itu hanya menjilati wajahnya. Dan saat itu Tao baru sadar kalau ada seseorang yang berdiri di depannya, tepat saat ia mendongak. Seseorang membekap mulutnya dengan sapu tangan dengan bau yang menyengat—kloroform. Pandangan Tao pun menggelap seketika.

.

©KrisTao©

.

"Jadi begitu ?"

Kris mengangguk. Yong Jung menghela napas pelan dan menyandarkan punggungnya ke belakang. Pria berambut pirang di depannya itu baru saja selesai bercerita tentang sesuatu hal. Ia jauh-jauh datang dari Korea hanya demi sahabatnya itu.

"Kau yakin kalau dia pelakunya ?"

"Seratus persen. Yongguk itu keras kepala"

"Kenapa Wu Emperor yang di incar? Bukankah masih banyak perusahaan besar lainnya?" tanya Baekhyun tak mengerti.

"Apa kau bodoh? Kalau aku jadi Yongguk , pasti aku juga mengincar perusahaan ini" kata Yong Jun.

"Tapi ku rasa, Yongguk tidak sebodoh itu sampai menantang Kris di depan 'kan ?"

"Dia pasti sengaja" sahut pria tampan itu.

"Sengaja bagaimana ?"

"Dia sengaja menyerangku terang-terangan. Dan incarannya bukan aku, tapi Tao"

"Tao?" ulang Baekhyun dengan alis bertaut.

"Jadi dia menyerang kelemahanmu ?" tanya Yong Jun

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang dia rencanakan saat ini"

"Tunggu Kris, jelaskan padaku siapa itu Tao ?" pinta Baekhyun bingung.

"Tao itu―"

" _Stop_! Aku tidak bertanya padamu _hyung"_ potong Baekhyun cepat.

"Dia…Tao itu berharga. Aku tidak akan memaafkan siapapun yang melukainya"

"Jadi hal itu benar? Kau membeli seseorang?"

Kris mengangguk tenang, sementara Baekhyun terlihat _shock_.

 **Tok Tok**

Seseorang mengetuk pintu ruang kerja Kris.

"Masuk" perintahnya.

Seorang wanita cantik yang menjadi asistennya masuk, lalu membungkuk hormat. "Seluruh pimpinan sudah hadir Boss" lapornya sopan.

"Langsung saja arahkan ke ruang rapat"

"Baik"

Wanita itu pun keluar. Kris dan Yong Jun bangkit berdiri, setidaknya pemuda tampan berambut cokelat itu nantinya akan sangat berguna saat rapat. Tapi baru saja ia melangkah, ponselnya berdering nyaring memenuhi ruangan itu.

"Ada apa Bi?" tanya Kris begitu mengangkat teleponnya.

" _Itu Tuan…Tao…"_

"Kenapa dengan Tao ?"

" _Tao hilang!"_

"Apa?"

" _Saya dan pegawai yang lain sudah mencari ke seluruh mansion. Tapi tetap tidak kami temukan"_

"Di kamarnya?"

" _Tidak ada Tuan"_

"Bibi ini bagaimana!? Aku sudah menyuruh Bibi untuk menjaganya 'kan!?" geram Kris marah. Nada tinggi pria pirang itu membuat Yong Jun dan Baekhyun penasaran.

" _Maaf Tuan, saat itu saya sedang tidur siang. Kami hanya menemukan kalung yang di pakai Tao di depan pintu rumah"_

"Hanya itu!?"

" _Ya, dan se ekor anjing kecil"_

" _SHIT_! Aku pulang sekarang!"

 **TBC**

Semoga gak ada typo separah chapter lalu.

Nama perusahaan **'Wu Emperor'** itu di saranin sama Otsu(Otsu lagi jatuh cinta sama kata **Emperor** :v ) walau saya agak ngeri waktu ngetik wkwk ga tau rasanya berat gitu namanya, seberat ketenaran abang Yipan di China sana. Tapi gpp, yang penting dia makin ganteng.

Saya berharap kalian para kristao shipper tetap mendukung EXO dan Luhan sebesar kalian mendukung Kristao. Ngarep gitu mereka bakal reunian terus tuker-tukeran album ciptaan mereka wks~ /ngayal/

Eiya kemarin ada yang review Tao bakal di culik. Selamat! Anda benar sekali~

Hontouni Arigatou! Untuk semua reader, silent reader, followers yang sudah membaca cerita ini. Kita berdua cinta banget sama kalian, _jeongmal saranghae_ pokoknya :*:*

 **Christal Otsu**


	5. Chapter 5

Original Story belong to **Skylar Otsu**

Re-write by **Christal Alice**

 **Moonrise (I'm Yours)**

 **Pair :**

Wu Yi Fan (Kris) x Huang Zi Tao (Tao)

 **Fandom :**

Ex/EXO, BAP, Beast and other

 **Genre :**

Drama, Romance, Hurt Comfort, **Smut scene, Mpreg**

 **Disclaimer :**

Judulnya di ambil dari tema lukisan **Van Gogh** yang berjudul sama

.

©KrisTao©

.

Kedua mata yang semula tertutup kini terbuka perlahan, namun yang di lihat oleh sepasang mata _blackpearl_ itu hanyalah gelap—matanya ditutup. Sosok manis itu mencoba untuk menggerakkan tangannya , namun nihil karena tubuhnya tengah terikat erat. Seketika membuatnya dilanda panik.

Tao ingat, ada yang membekapnya dengan sapu tangan ber _kloroform_ hingga membuatnya pingsan saat ia menemukan seekor anjing kecil di depan pintu rumah.

Tao kembali mencoba kembali menggerakkan tangannya sebelum sebuah suara menginterupsi, "Tenanglah, aku tidak akan melukaimu" nada suara seseorang itu terdengar lembut. Tao refleks mengangkat wajahnya walau yang dilihat hanyalah gelap, namun Tao tahu bahwa orang itu berada di dekatnya.

"Kenapa kau menculik ku?" tanya Tao berusaha untuk tetap tenang.

"Jangan salah paham. Aku hanya menggunakanmu sebagai alat"

Tao mengernyit bingung, "Alat ?"

"Ya, agar majikan mu datang kesini" jawab orang itu santai, sengaja menekan 'kan kata 'majikan'.

"Kau mau menjebak Kris- _ge_!?"

"Ya"

"Tapi, kenapa…"

Tao mendengar orang itu menghela napas."Apa aku harus mengatakannya padamu ?" ujarnya kemudian, "Sudahlah, bersikap sebagai anak baik saja"

"Kris- _ge_ tidak akan datang ke sini seperti yang kau harapkan"

"Rupanya kau tidak mengerti juga ya, Huang Zi Tao ?"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan ?"

"Dia bahkan berani mempertaruhkan nyawanya untuk mu"

"Omong kosong…" ujar Tao merasa tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh orang itu.

"Apa kau tidak sadar ? Keberadaanmu di rumah itu lebih dari sekedar pajangan"

"Aku tidak paham"

"Kau spesial untuknya…"

Setelahnya, Tao hanya terdiam. Tentu ia masih belum bisa percaya sepenuhnya . Apakah benar ? sekalipun itu hanyalah akal-akalan dari pria itu, ia sudah cukup merasa senang memikirkannya.

.

©KrisTao©

.

"Dan kalian hanya diam saja saat ada orang asing masuk ke dalam rumah ku !?" Kris menatap tajam seluruh pegawai yang bekerja di rumahnya―mati-matian menahan emosi.

Hening.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan berkali-kali !? Jangan memasukkan orang yang tidak pernah kalian lihat!"

"Kami tidak tahu kalau—"

"Aku tidak menyuruh mu bicara" potong Kris dengan nada tajam.

 _Security_ itu terdiam seketika. Disaat seperti ini jangan coba-coba untuk bicara jika pria itu tidak memberikan perintah untuk menjawab.

"Lalu Bibi di mana saat itu?" tanya Kris yang kini tengah menatap tajam Mei.

"Saya―saya sedang tidur siang Tuan…"

"Dan Bibi sama sekali tidak mendengar suara bel?" Mei menggeleng pelan.

Kris mengusap wajahnya frustasi. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu.

"Tuan Besar!" Kris menoleh ke arah suara yang memanggilnya. Seorang pria setengah baya ―yang Kris ketahui sebagai salah satu pegawainya —tampak tergesa menghampirinya.

"Ada apa?"

"Orang yang membawa Tuan Tao terekam di _CCTV_ , Anda harus melihatnya."

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Kris segera mengikuti pegawainya menuju ruang keamanan di mansion tersebut yang terletak terpisah dari rumah utama. Sebuah ruangan memanjang yang tidak seberapa luas, namun dilengkapi dengan beberapa layar monitor yang terhubung dengan seluruh _CCTV_ di mansion tersebut. Pria setengah baya itu terlihat sedang melakukan sesuatu dengan tombol-tombol di sana, lalu mempersilahkan Kris untuk melihatnya.

Raut wajah Kris mengeras seketika saat melihat rekaman ulang tersebut. Sebuah mobil _Mercy_ hitam dengan nomor plat yang sama sekali tidak asing di ingatannya. Lalu muncul seorang pria dengan menggunakan mantel hitam serta topi―menggendong Tao yang terlihat tidak sadarkan diri .

Kris mengepalkan tangannya, geram. Aura yang berada di sekitarnya berubah pekat, tampak seperti orang yang ingin membunuh.

"Maaf mengganggu Tuan Besar, saya menemukan amplop ini di dekat gerbang" ujar seorang pria lain yang baru saja masuk ke ruangan itu.

Kris memberi isyarat untuk masuk, begitu amplop sudah berada di tangannya dengan gerakan kasar ia merobek dan mengeluarkan isinya. Sebuah kertas dengan tulisan tangan yang tidak banyak menyapa kedua matanya.

 _ **Datanglah ke pelabuhan. Aku menunggumu di sana. Kalau kau ingin 'peliharaanmu' selamat datanglah sendirian.**_

"Kita ke pelabuhan sekarang" perintah Kris pada dua orang _bodyguard_ -nya di luar ruangan.

"Baik"

.

©KrisTao©

.

Helaan napas lega meluncur dari bibir mungil Baekhyun. Setelah menunggu hampir setengah jam petugas _cleaning service_ membersihkan kamar mandi di lantai 10 itu, akhirnya kini ia dapat menyelesaikan 'tuntutan alam' nya.

Setelah mencuci tangannya, Baekhyun pun segera keluar dari toilet. Namun baru saja ia menutup pintu toilet tersebut, sebuah suara berat yang tidak asing mencapai indra pendengarannya.

"Sekali tidak tetap tidak. Bukankah aku sudah bilang? Aku hanya membantumu mencari informasi dan bukan untuk membantu melakukan misi itu"

Kening Baekhyun berkerut samar, mau tak mau pemuda mungil itu pun mendekati asal suara tersebut. Tepat di belokan lorong dekat toilet, ia melihat sosok tinggi seseorang yang cukup familiar tengah berbicara lewat _line_ teleponnya.

 _Bicara dengan siapa dia? Mencurigakan_ —batin Baekhyun.

"Dengar ya, seharusnya kau berterima kasih padaku karena sudah bersedia membantu mu. Kau pikir aku juga tidak beresiko ?"

Baekhyun semakin dekat.

"Aku tidak peduli mau kau apakan anak itu, tujuanku hanya satu. Yaitu menyingkirkan pria sombong itu"

 _Anak? Pria sombong? Siapa yang ia maksud?—_ Baekhyun semakin penasaran.

"Aku akan senang kalau kau sekaligus melenyapkan Wu Yi Fan, dengan begitu tidak ada yang menjadi saingan ku. Cukup sekian dan jangan hubungi aku lagi!"

"Yya! Park Chanyeol idiot!" seru Baekhyun dengan nada tinggi. Pria yang dimaksud menoleh.

"Oh, ada Byun Baekhyun. Ada perlu denganku, manis ?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menyeringai dan mulai melangkah ke arah Baekhyun.

"Kau! Kau 'kan yang merencanakan penculikan Tao ? Iya 'kan!" tuding Baekhyun marah. Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Apa maksudmu tiba-tiba menuduhku seperti ini"

"Kau pikir aku tidak dengar apa yang kau bicarakan tadi ditelepon!?"

"Jadi kau menguping…"

"Yang benar saja, suaramu saja yang terlalu keras. Sudahlah mengaku saja, kau 'kan yang merencanakan ini!?"

"Kalau ya ?" Chanyeol tersenyum sinis, "Kau mau apa?"

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini ? Bukankah kau bagian dari Wu Emperor?" Baekhyun kembali bertanya merasa bingung sekaligus heran, ia tidak habis pikir dengah kelakuan pria jangkung dihapannya ini. Karena yang ia tahu, Chanyeol adalah salah satu orang kepercayaan Kris.

"Karena aku tidak suka dengannya"

"Kau pria dewasa 'kan? Pria sepertimu mengatakan alasan sekonyol itu. Aku tidak percaya"

"Aku muak melihatnya. Selalu memaksakan kehendak untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan" raut wajah Chanyeol berubah datar, "Dan dia sudah merebut sesuatu yang berharga dari ku…"

"Kau tidak perlu seperti ini Chayeol…" Baekhyun berujar pelan, "Memangnya apa yang ia rebut darimu ?"

Chanyeol menunduk untuk menatap wajah pemuda mungil itu, "Kau…" kata Chanyeol tajam di telinga Baekhyun.

"Jangan bercanda!" Baekhyun mendorong bahu pria tinggi itu, tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Namun Chanyeol kembali memojokkan tubuh kecilnya ke tembok, menahan kedua tangannya di sisi kepala. Beruntung bagi Chanyeol karena lorong sedang sepi dan tidak akan ada yang melihat mereka berdua.

"Kau pikir aku terlihat sedang bercanda saat ini, Byun Baekhyun ?"

Baekhyun dilanda panik, berusaha untuk mendorong pria didepannya namun tenaganya kalah telak dibandingkan Chanyeol.

"Pemaksaan termasuk dari tindak kejahatan, Tuan Park" ujar Yong Jun yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di ujung lorong.

Chanyeol menoleh cepat dan mendengus melihat pria berambut cokelat di sana. Kesempatan itu diambil Baekhyun untuk mendorong Chanyeol dan berlari menuju Yong Jun.

"Jadi, kau dalang dari semua ini heh?" Yong Jun menyeringai.

"Bukan hanya aku"

"Siapa lagi?"

"Kau pikir aku akan mengatakannya ?"

"Bukankah hal itu justru merugikanmu? Katakan saja, maka tidak hanya kau yang merasa di rugikan"

"Kita lihat nanti, Kris lebih percaya kau atau aku"

Yong Jun tersenyum simpul. "Kau menantangku, Tuan Park? Baiklah…kita lihat saja nanti dan jangan menyesal kalau keberuntungan tidak berpihak padamu"

.

©KrisTao©

.

Kris melangkahkan kakinya dengan mantap memasuki area pelabuhan, sesuai dengan isi pesan yang tertulis bahwa ia harus datang seorang diri. Pria itu memutuskan untuk menyusuri pelabuhan itu dan langkahnya terhenti saat dua orang pria dengan baju preman menghadangnya.

Kedua pria itu mengarahkannya ke suatu tempat, ke sebuah gudang di pelabuhan tersebut yang tak terkunci. Dengan kasar, salah satu preman itu mendorongnya untuk masuk ke dalam. Membuat Kris harus menepuk jas hitamnya pelan untuk membersihkan pakaiannya dari 'sentuhan kotor' itu.

"Selamat datang, kami sudah menunggumu" ujar seorang pria berkulit kecokelatan dengan cengirannya yang khas.

Kris menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat pria di depannya itu. Ia mengenalnya, lalu kenapa dia ada di sini?

Namun Kris lebih memilih untuk diam dan memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Tidak banyak orang di sana, hanya ada beberapa dan ia belum melihat pelaku utama dari kejadian ini.

"Di mana Boss mu?" tanya Kris kalem pada pria tadi.

"Sepertinya sedang keluar sebentar"

"Aku ingin melihat keadaannya"

"Tao? Hm, aku juga tidak tahu di mana Boss menyembunyikannya"

"Jangan bercanda!"

"Sungguh Tuan"

Tak lama terdengar suara deru mobil, Kris pun menoleh ke balik punggungnya dan melihat sebuah mobil _Mercy_ hitam berhenti tepat di depan gerbang gudang kosong itu. Seorang pria berambut hitam cepak dengan mantel berwarna senada turun dari dalam mobil tersebut, dan tersenyum saat melihat sosok Kris di sana.

"Kau datang juga" ujarnya basa-basi.

"Langsung saja, mana Tao?"

"Dia ada bersama ku"

Seorang pria lain membukakan pintu belakang mobil itu dan setengah menyeret kasar sosok Tao untuk keluar. Pemuda manis itu terlihat payah dengan kedua tangan terborgol, mulut di sumpal dan Kris melihat jelas pucatnya wajah manis itu yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan sorot mata seperti ingin menangis.

"Lepaskan dia dan katakan apa yang kau mau" ujar Kris dengan nada menusuk.

Yongguk tersenyum―menyeringai, "Tidak semudah itu"

"Katakan cepat"

"Aku mau perusahaan minyakmu"

"Kau tuli atau tidak dengar apa yang ku katakan tempo hari?"

"Aku tidak peduli, aku hanya mau itu"

"Kau bisa menggunakan cara baik-baik 'kan?"

"Tidak, karena aku tahu kau orang yang keras kepala Kris"

"Aku atau kau?"

Kai—pria yang berdiri di sampingnya itu menahan tawa, membuat Kris meliriknya tajam.

"Bagaimana kalau kita buat kesepakatan saja?" tawar Yongguk.

"Yang ku tahu kesepakatan itu akan merugikan ku nantinya, Yongguk _-ssi_ "

"Kalau begitu cepat selesaikan, aku juga sudah bosan di tempat ini"

"Seharusnya kalau Boss berani berbuat maka Boss juga harus berani bertanggung jawab" ujar Kai santai.

"Apa katamu ?" Yongguk mengernyit.

"Setidaknya hal itulah yang di ajarkan Kris padaku dulu"

"Ap―"

 **Buagh!**

Satu tonjokan berhasil dilayangkan Kai pada seorang pria yang menjaga Tao hingga membuatnya tumbang. Yongguk yang melihat hal itu tampak kaget. Bukankah Kai berada di pihaknya?

"Kenapa ? Kaget?" tanya Kris.

"Apa yang—"

"Kau salah memilih bawahan, Bang Yongguk" Kris tampak menyeringai, "Kim Jongin pengikut ku sejak lama"

"Sialan!"

Kris segera menghindar cepat saat Yongguk melayangkan tinju ke wajahnya, dengan sigap pula ia merogoh saku di balik jas dan mengeluarkan sebuah pistol kemudian menodongkannya di kening pria itu. Yongguk tampak kaget dan hanya bisa diam mematung.

"Takut?" sindir Kris.

Bantuan lain datang. Dua orang _bodyguard_ Kris masuk ke dalam gudang tersebut dan segera menghabisi para bawahan Yongguk dengan cepat. Kris tersenyum licik melihat wajah pucat Yongguk. Dalam hitungan detik saja, Kai dan 2 _bodyguard_ Kris sudah berhasil menghabisi 6 bawahan Yongguk.

"Bagaimana? Masih mau lanjut?" tantang Kris.

"Kau tidak akan menggunakan pistol mu 'kan?"

"Tergantung"

"Boss!" panggil Kai.

"Apa?"

"Kami bawa Tao duluan, jangan sampai kalah"

Kai tersenyum jenaka dan hanya ditanggapi decakan sebal dari Kris. Kris dapat melihat sorot mata Tao yang menatapnya dengan khawatir sebelum mereka meninggalkan gudang.

"Jujur aku kecewa gertakan mu hanya sebatas ini"

"Diam kau!"

"Kita akhiri saja" Kris menarik kembali pistolnya. Namun sepertinya Yongguk belum menyerah, ia hendak menyerang Kris namun pria tampan itu bergerak lebih cepat dan sebuah tembakan ia berikan ke arah kaki Yongguk.

 **DOR!**

"AARGGHH"

Yongguk terguling kesakitan sambil memegangi kaki kirinya yang tertembak. Darah segar mulai mengalir membasahi celana kainnya. Kris hanya menatapnya datar.

"Seharusnya kau bersyukur karena aku hanya menembak kakimu" ucapnya sinis.

Kris segera berlalu dari gudang kosong itu meninggalkan Yongguk yang masih merintih kesakitan di dalamnya. Ia membuang pistolnya ke laut dan berlari menuju tempat di mana mobilnya terparkir. Sosok Kai dan Tao menyapa matanya begitu jarak antara dirinya dengan mobil sudah dekat. Pemuda manis itu tampak berdiri di dekat pintu belakang mobil sambil terus menunduk.

Tao mendongak saat mendengar langkah kaki seseorang mendekat dan mengucap syukur saat melihat sosok tinggi Kris yang terlihat baik-baik saja tanpa ada satu pun luka di tubuhnya. Tao langsung memeluk erat sosok tegap itu saat Kris sudah berdiri dihadapannya. Kris sendiri hanya bisa mengelus rambut Tao dan mengecup keningnya pelan.

"Tolong jangan mesra-mesraan di sini, Boss" celetuk Kai iseng. Membuat Kris harus melayangkan lirikan dingin padanya.

 **Dicontinue!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Di continue = Di lanjut alias TBC**

 **ALERT! LITTLE NC FOR NEXT CHAPTER!**

 **Yang di bawah umur pergilah jauh-jauh** **ヽ** **(** **メ** **)** **ノ**

Makasih para readers kesayangan, ah tidak! kecintaan author :* :*

Christal Alice & Skylar Otsu


	6. Chapter 6

Original Story belong to **Skylar Otsu**

Re-write by **Christal Alice**

 **Moonrise (I'm Yours)**

 **Pair :**

Wu Yi Fan (Kris) x Huang Zi Tao (Tao)

 **Fandom :**

Ex/EXO, BAP, Beast and other

 **Genre :**

Drama, Romance, Hurt Comfort, **Smut scene, Mpreg**

 **Disclaimer :**

Judulnya di ambil dari tema lukisan **Van Gogh** yang berjudul sama

 **Warning** :

 **ALERT! NC SCENE! GO AWAY FOR READERS UNDER 18+, I WAS NOTICED YOU BEFORE**

.

©KrisTao©

.

"Nnhhh~~Kris―gehh ahh!"

Tao—pemuda dengan surai sehitam malam tengah mencengkeram pinggiran bantal dengan erat, mencoba mengabaikan hawa panas yang menjalar dari leher ke wajahnya. Dengan napas terengah-engah , wajah yang memerah menahan malu sekaligus menikmati sentuhan Kris pada bagian bawahnya . Sensasi itu semakin menjadi dengan posisi tubuhnya yang mendukung.

Kris berkata kalau hal ini merupakan bagian dari 'Body Check' setelah kemarin pemuda manis itu menjadi korban penculikan Yongguk yang benar-benar membuatnya khawatir.

Pria tampan itu terlihat sangat menikmati setiap desahan yang keluar dari bibir peach Tao atas segala tindakannya. Sudah hampir 5 menit lamanya Kris meng _in out_ kan jemarinya di _manhole_ milik Tao, sementara posisi pemuda manis itu menungging dan ia sendiri setengah membungkuk sambil menjilati cuping telinga Tao yang sudah memerah.

Tao tampak terengah-engah dengan saliva yang silih berganti merembes keluar dari bibir mungilnya yang tengah menjilati jemari panjang Kris. Di bawah sana kemaluannya sudah menegang begitu hebatnya dan tanpa bisa di control menyemprotkan cairan sperma yang lengket ke tempat tidur Kris.

"Ahhh~~ ahh… ahh…"

Kris mencabut jemarinya dan beringsut ke bawah Tao. Ia setengah mengangkat pantat pemuda itu sambil menjilati lubangnya dan sesekali meremas _twins ball_ yang menggantung.

"Aaahhh ja―ngann hhh aahh…"

Kris membuka resleting celananya dan mengeluarkan penis nya yang sudah menegang. Ia mengarahkan ujung penis itu ke lubang Tao secara perlahan dan menghasilkan jeritan tertahan dari pemuda itu.

"Aahh…aahh…nngghhh..Kris—gehh…ahh…" Tao menenggelamkan wajahnya ke bantal.

"Tidak…hhh…Kris―gehh…ahh!"

Kris menulikan telinganya. Ia mengangkat kaki kiri Tao dan memperdalam sodokan penisnya yang kini tertanam di lubang Tao. Pemuda manis itu kembali menjerit saat Kris dengan cepat memutar tubuhnya hingga mereka berhadapan. Kris sempat mendesah pelan saat merasakan kejantanannya yang menggesek rongga dalam Tao.

Mau tak mau Tao semakin melebarkan kakinya untuk memberikan akses pada pria tampan itu dan menutupi matanya dengan punggung tangan kirinya. Ia malu walaupun ia sangat menikmatinya. Kris yang sibuk memompa kejantanannya menyempatkan diri untuk meremas kemaluan Tao yang jauh berbeda dengan ukuran miliknya.

"Aaahhh! Nghh..ahh…"

Cairan sperma itu semakin banyak keluar ketika tangan Kris mulai mengocoknya pelan. Membuat Tao meracau tidak karuan serta meremas bantal di kedua sisi kepalanya. Puas memainkan junior Tao dengan tangannya. Kris mempertahankan posisi mereka dan beralih pada putting dada Tao.

"Mmhh~~"

Tao meremas rambut pirang Kris ketika pria itu memainkan lidah di putting dadanya dan sesekali menghisapnya lembut.

"Tao- _er_ …" panggil Kris dengan suara beratnya lalu menjilat telinga Tao. Pemuda manis itu berjengit dengan wajah merah padam.

Dari telinga, Kris turun ke leher dan membuat banyak kiss mark di sana.

"Kris—gehh~ ahh…" Tao kembali mendesah saat tangan Kris kembali meraba selangkangannya.

"…hh…panggil nama ku…" bisik Kris lagi. Ia kembali menghentakkan tubuh Tao, membuat pemuda manis itu menjerit tertahan. Dan saat ini ia hampir berhasil memasukkan seluruh penisnya ke dalam lubang Tao.

"Yifan―ahh.. ahh..nnhh…"

Tao memeluk leher Kris erat , membiarkan pria itu memagut bibirnya dengan buas. Lagi-lagi Tao berorgasme, cairan lengket itu sampai mengotori celana kerja Kris yang setengah menempel di pinggul pria itu. Selagi mereka berciuman sangat panas, Kris mengangkat ke 2 paha Tao dan memasukkan sisa penisnya ke dalam pemuda manis itu.

"AAKKKHHH! Yi—fan ahh! nnghh~~ ahh!"

.

.

Kris terlihat tenang menatap pria berambut hitam di depannya. Sementara Yong Jun yang berdiri di sebelah kursinya memilih untuk tidak ikut sampur dalam pembicaraan menegangkan itu, lebih memilih untuk membenahi _fiction figure Gundam Double o_ nya yang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana. Lalu Baekhyun yang duduk di salah satu sofa disana, tampak sesekali melirik ke arah meja kerja Kris sambil menyesap _green tea_ hangatnya.

"Mungkin mereka berdua sudah mengadukannya padamu" ucap Chanyeol dengan nada datar.

"Mereka tidak mengatakan apa pun padaku"

Chanyeol tampak terkejut, lalu berusaha untuk bersikap wajar. "Kenapa? Ku kira kau akan mengadukannya" tanya pria itu pada Yong Jun yang berdiri di sebelah kursi kerja Kris.

"Bukan sifat seorang gentleman sepertiku . Mengadu bukanlah cara yang fear" sebuah seringaian Yong Jun berikan untuk Chanyeol.

"Aku ingin dengar dari mulutmu langsung Tuan Park" kata Kris dengan nada tenang namun menusuk.

Pria berambut hitam itu menelan ludah, lalu balas menatap atasannya itu. "Ya, aku lah yang mengirim foto-foto itu pada Bang Yongguk"

"Lalu?"

"Aku juga yang memberi ide untuk menculik Tao"

Kris tersenyum sinis, ia bangkit berdiri perlahan berjalan memutar menuju ke arah Chanyeol membuat pria itu duduk dengan tegang di kursinya sambil menerka-nerka sekiranya apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Kris.

Pria berambut pirang itu sudah berdiri di dekat kursi Chanyeol, mengambil gelas air putih di mejanya dan tanpa aba menuangkan air putih itu ke atas kepala Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak akan mau melihat ku marah" kata Kris lagi. Lalu kembali meletakkan gelas itu ke atas meja.

Chanyeol hanya memejamkan mata saat air dari atas kepalanya perlahan merambat ke wajahnya, tanpa di sangka Kris menarik kerah baju pria itu dan memberikan sebuah tinjuan di pipi kanan Chanyeol hingga membuat pria itu terjungkal ke belakang.

Tidak hanya sampai di situ, Kris kembali mendaratkan sebuah bogeman ke wajah dan perut Chanyeol hingga pria bersurai hitam itu terbatuk-batuk kecil merasakan dadanya yang berdenyut nyeri.

Yong Jun dan Baekhyun tidak ada niatan sama sekali untuk memisahkan kedua orang itu karena bagi mereka hal yang dilakukan Kris adalah wajar. Siapapun yang ada di posisi Kris pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama.

Kris bangkit berdiri setelah puas memberikan pukulan pada Chanyeol.

"Jangan salahkan aku kalau gajimu ku potong setengah" ujar Kris datar, Chanyeol yang mendengar hal itu menoleh cepat.

"Kau tidak memecatku !?" tanyanya heran. Kris kembali ke kursi kerjanya dan duduk dengan tenang.

"Aku yang rugi jika memecat mu. Kau salah satu orang yang ku andalkan di perusahaan ini" imbuhnya sambil mengecek tumpukan kertas-kertas berisi laporan di atas mejanya.

"Enak sekali ya~" Baekhyun mencibir pelan.

"Chanyeol, kembali ke ruangan mu" perintah Kris.

Pria tinggi itu pun menundukkan kepala sambil menyeka darah di mulutnya. Entah ia harus merasa bersyukur atau tidak karena tidak di pecat dari perusahaan ini.

.

.

"Bagaimana Dokter ?" Tao bertanya was-was pada sosok pria manis yang berdiri di sisi tempat tidurnya.

Xi Luhan—dokter muda itu menatap Tao."Kau tidak demam, juga tidak masuk angin, tidak maagh dan tidak sakit juga" gumam Luhan.

Tao mengernyit bingung, "Lalu aku kenapa ?" tanyanya lagi. Pasalnya sudah beberapa hari ini ia selalu merasa mual dan selalu muntah di pagi hari.

Luhan terlihat berpikir sebentar "Begini saja, besok kau datang ke Rumah Sakit, kita akan memeriksamu di lab" tawarnya kemudian.

"Ke Rumah Sakit?"

Luhan mengangguk kecil. "Iya, kenapa ?"

"Tapi, aku tidak mau sampai Kris _-ge_ tahu dok…"

Luhan mengangguk paham "Kalau Kris sedang bekerja kau curi-curi waktu untuk datang ke Rumah Sakit. Bagaimana ?"

"Baiklah, akan aku usahakan" sanggup Tao pada akhirnya.

Tidak lama kemudian, terdengar ketukan pintu dari luar dan muncul sosok bibi Mei yang membawa nampan berisi _sepitcher_ dan cangkir. Wanita paruh baya itu meletakkan nampannya di atas meja nakas terdekat.

"Silahkan di minum teh nya dokter Lu" ujar bibi Mei sopan. Luhan tersenyum manis.

"Terima kasih Bi"

"Kembali, ah ya.. Tao sakit apa dokter Luhan ?" Tanya Mei yang terlihat begitu penasaran.

"Itu…" Luhan melirik Tao sebentar. "Hanya mual, tidak apa-apa"

"Benarkah? Soalnya dari tadi pagi Tao selalu mengeluh kalau perutnya tidak enak"

"Aku saja yang terlalu panik Bi. Aku hanya tidak mau nanti Kris- _ge_ bertanya macam-macam padaku" kata Tao sambil menunduk memainkan ujung kaus yang dikenakannya.

"Tao tidak apa-apa Bi, kalau begitu saya pamit dulu" Luhan membungkuk sopan untuk berpamitan.

"Eh? Teh nya tidak di minum dulu dokter ?"

"Tidak, aku harus memeriksa beberapa pasien lain. Lain kali saja ya Bi" ucapnya sambil merapihkan kembali alat-alatnya.

"Baiklah, mari saya antar"

"Aku ikut ke bawah" sahut Tao dan cepat-cepat turun dari ranjang.

Ke 3 orang itu pun keluar dari kamar Tao setelah Bibi Mei membuka pintu kamarnya. Belum sempat ke tiganya sampai di lantai bawah,terdengar suara bel rumah tersebut di bunyikan oleh seseorang.

Bibi Mei segera bergegas untuk menuju pintu utama mansion itu, dan segera membukanya setelah tiba di sana. Di sana Mei dapat melihat sosok tampan Yong Jun bersama seorang pemuda cantik yang berdiri di sampingnya.

Luhan kembali berpamitan untuk undur diri dari sana. "Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu, Bibi Mei, Tao " katanya sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Hati-hati di jalan dokter Luhan" ujar Tao balas tersenyum.

Tao mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok lain yang masih berdiri di depan pintu, sosok itu terlihat sedang berbicara pada Bibi Mei.

"Tuan Yong Jun? Anda mencari Tuan Besar ?" tanya Mei sopan.

Yong Jun menggeleng pelan. "Tidak Bi, aku justru kemari karena disuruh olehnya" Yong Jun menjawab dengan bahasa China yang begitu fasih.

"Kalau begitu silahkan masuk. Kebetulan hampir jam makan siang"

Yong Jun dan pemuda cantik itu masuk dan ternyata di belakang mereka masih ada 2 orang lainnya. Yang satu berwajah tampan, tinggi berambut hitam dan yang satunya lagi berwajah manis, tubuhnya mungil dengan surai cokelat madunya yang lembut. Tao menutup pintu setelah Mei menuntun tamu-tamu itu ke ruang makan.

"Bibi tidak perlu repot-repot, kami hanya ada sedikit keperluan di sini" ujar Yong Jun merasa tidak enak saat Mei baru saja menyuruh mereka untuk duduk dan menunggu sebentar.

"Sekalian makan siang di sini saja" kata Tao yang baru saja muncul di ruang makan sambil tersenyum ramah. Yong Jun pun menoleh menatap pemuda manis itu.

"Kau Huang Zi Tao?"tanyanya. Tao mengangguk kecil.

"Ya"

"Ah, kalau begitu Baekhyun sekarang saja" ujar Yong Jun dan membuat Tao bingung.

Baekhyun―pemuda mungil yang di maksud tadi, tampak melirik ke arah Chanyeol lalu mendengus pelan saat melihat pemuda tinggi itu malah terlihat santai-santai saja seolah tidak punya dosa sama sekali. Sampai akhirnya Baekhyun menyikut pelan lengannya barulah Chanyeol menoleh, Baekhyun menunjuk ke arah Tao saat Chanyeol menatap ke arahnya.

"Ada apa ?" tanya Tao masih dengan raut wajah bingung.

"Err… begini Tao- _ah,_ kau masih ingat mengenai penculikan tempo hari ?" tanya Baekhyun dalam bahasa china namun menggunakan su fix dalam bahasa korea.

Tao mengangguk "Ya aku ingat, kenapa ?"

"Dialah dalangnya" ucap Baekhyun sambil mencibir lalu menunjuk Chanyeol yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Tao beralih menatap pria tinggi yang duduk di depannya itu, lalu kembali menatap Baekhyun.

"Oh.. itu.."

"Dan kami ke sini karena Kris menyuruh Chanyeol- _ssi_ untuk meminta maaf padamu" Yong Jun menyahut.

"Ayo cepat katakan" suruh Baekhyun sambil mencubit kecil tangan Chanyeol yang berada di bawah meja.

Chanyeol terlihat meringis kecil merasakan cubitan pemuda mungil itu. "Sakit Baek!", kemudian menatap ke arah Tao. "Aku minta maaf karena sudah melakukan hal itu padamu" ucapnya.

Tao menggeleng cepat. "Tidak apa-apa…"

"Tidak apa-apa katamu? Kris kemarin terlihat ketakutan setengah mati dan kau bilang tidak apa-apa !?" ujar Baekhyun tampak tak suka dengan jawaban yang diberikan Tao.

"Sudahlah Baekhyun, bukan urusanmu. Duduk dan bersikaplah dengan baik" kata Yong Jun berusaha menenangkan adiknya. Sementara pemuda cantik yang duduk di sebelah Yong Jun hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Lagi pula ada alasan lain" sahut pemuda itu dan merogoh tas nya. Tao menatap pemuda cantik itu dan ia baru sadar jika hanya pemuda itulah yang mengenakan seragam sekolah.

"Aku mau memberikan pamflet ini, Kris _hyung_ yang memintanya padaku" ujarnya lalu menyodorkan tumpukan kertas tipis pada Tao. "Ah maaf maksudku Kris- _ge_ " katanya lagi buru-buru mengoreksi kalimatnya.

"Kenapa tidak di serahkan sendiri saja padanya?"

"Kebetulan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol akan kemari, jadi kami di minta untuk memberikannya pada bibi saja karena dia sedang sibuk" ujar Yong Jun. Tao mengangguk paham sambil menatap lembaran pamflet di tangannya.

Tidak lama kemudian Mei masuk dengan membawa nampan besar berisi hidangan makan siang dan mau tak mau ke 4 orang yang baru datang itu harus menghabiskan waktu makan siang mereka di sana.

.

.

Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 7 malam dan sebentar lagi akan memasuki jam makan malam. Namun belum ada tanda-tanda akan kepulangan Kris di mansion besar itu, padahal semua hidangan makan malam yang disiapkan Bibi Mei sudah tersaji rapih di atas meja makan. Beberapa pegawai rumah tengah bersantai di dapur sambil menikmatih teh _Oolong_ dengan mengobrol ringan.

Namun sepertinya Mei tidak tahu jika di lantai 2 saat ini, tepatnya di sebuah ruangan bersantai. Tao sedang berlari menuju kamar mandi terdekat di lantai 2 dan memuntahkan semua isi perutnya. Pemuda manis itu sampai harus berlutut di depan wastafel kamar mandi . perutnya seolah bergejolak dan sesuatu seperti mendesak untuk keluar dari tenggorokan.

Tao terduduk lemas di lantai kamar mandi dengan menyandarkan keningnya di pinggiran wastafel. Ia yakin semua isi perutnya sudah keluar. Tao tahu ini tidak baik dan ia juga tidak mau jika hal ini sampai diketahui oleh Kris. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ia juga tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi padanya.

Pemuda manis itu berusaha bangkit berdiri walaupun tubuhnya terasa lemas setelah sebelumnya ia mencuci mulutnya terlebih dahulu lalu membasuh tangannya. Tao setengah menyeret langkah kakinya menuju ruang bersantai tempatnya melukis tadi dan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke salah satu sofa di sana.

Matanya bergulir ke arah lukisan yang tadi di buatnya dan lukisan itu baru setengah jadi, Tao menatapnya tanpa minat sama sekali. Setelah muntah-muntah seperti tadi, niat untuk melanjutkan lukisannya menguap begitu saja entah kemana. Tao sudah akan menutup kedua matanya saat suara deru mesin mobil terdengar jelas di telinganya.

Pemuda manis itu buru-buru bangkit berdiri dan turun ke lantai bawah. Meski tenaganya sudah terkuras habis, namun ia masih sanggup untuk menyambut sosok tampan itu saat pulang ke rumah. Tao baru saja sampai di depan pintu setelah Bibi Mei membuka pintu mansion utama.

"Selamat dat—"

"Pakai mantel mu, kita harus ke suatu tempat" potong Kris cepat sambil memberikan tas kerjanya pada Mei.

"Eh? Kita mau kemana Kris _-ge_?" tanya Tao bingung.

"Ambil dan pakai, cepat" kata Kris lagi memilih untuk mengabaikan pertanyaan Tao.

"Baik"

Tao buru-buru masuk ke dalam rumah, sementara Kris kembali ke mobilnya―mengambil kotak rokok yang tergeletak di atas _dashboard_ dan menyulutnya dengan pematik. Selagi menunggu pemuda mungil itu siap, ia menikmati menghisap lintingan tembakau penuh dengan racun itu di belakang kemudi. Tak lama setelahnya Tao kembali, ia tampak siap dengan mantel biru dongker yang terlihat manis saat ia kenakan.

"Kita mau kemana Kris _-ge_?" tanya Tao saat Kris menstater mesin mobilnya.

"Ke suatu tempat" jawab Kris singkat.

Tao memilih untuk diam, lebih baik ia menunggu sampai ke tempat tujuan dari pada harus bertanya lagi. Sepanjang perjalanan tersebut Tao terus memperhatikan jalan raya , sepasang mata itu tampak berbinar saat melihat suasana kota Qingdao di malam hari. Karena ia nyaris tidak pernah keluar saat malam tiba.

Hanya butuh 20 menit untuk sampai ke tempat tujuan. Tao terlihat bingung saat mobil sedan milik Kris memasuki area gedung apartement bernama GRAND CONTINENTAL. Tao berusaha menatap ujung dari gedung pencakar langit itu dari kaca mobil.

"Ayo turun"

Tao membuka sabuk pengamannya dan turun. Pemuda manis itu berjalan rapat di sisi Kris, seolah takut terpisah dari sosok pria tampan itu. Ia tidak tahu sama sekali untuk apa mereka datang ke sini.

Kris segera menekan tombol pada angka 15 saat mereka berdua sudah berada di dalam lift. Tak lama terdengar bunyi 'ting' dan pintu lift kembali terbuka. Pria berambut pirang itu menggenggam erat tangan Tao saat mereka keluar dan menuntunnya ke sebuah lorong di sana.

Saat ini mereka sudah berdiri di depan sebuah pintu apartement bernomor 27 yang tidak terdapat papan nama penghuninya.

Tao semakin bingung saat Kris membuka pintu apartement itu dengan kunci yang di keluarkannya dari saku celana. Pria itu membuka pintunya lebar-lebar dan menyuruhnya masuk ke dalam sana.

"Bagaimana menurutmu ?" tanya Kris sambil menutup pintu tak lupa untuk menguncinya. Tao menoleh.

"Maksud Kris _-ge_?"

"Apartement ini, bagaimana ?"

"Bagus, luas tapi kenapa masih kosong ? Memang ini apartement siapa ?" tanya Tao dengan wajah polos.

Kris kembali mengabaikan pertanyaan si manis itu. "Kau bisa melihat-lihat ke dalam"

Tao mengangguk kecil, walaupun masih bingung ia memilih untuk masuk lebih dalam menjelajahi apartemen mewah itu. Matanya kembali berbinar saat melihat sebuah tembok kaca di ruang tengah yang menyajikan pemandangan kota di malam hari, terlihat indah dari ketinggian 15 lantai gedung itu.

"Kris- _ge_ —"

"Apartemen ini milikmu" sela Kris cepat dan berdiri di sebelah Tao. Membuat pemuda manis itu menoleh cepat dengan wajah tidak percaya.

"A―apartemen ini…milik ku?" tanyanya lagi.

"Ya, kenapa ?"

"Tap-tapi…"

"Sudah sewajarnya 'kan" kini Kris memandang wajah manis Tao yang masih terlihat shock.

"A-aku…. Jadi aku harus keluar dari rumah?"

Kris mendesah lirih "Tidak seperti itu Tao. Siapa yang bilang begitu? Kalau kau bosan berada di sana, kau bisa kemari. Anggap saja sebagai aset" kata Kris menjelaskan.

"Tapi Kris _-ge_ … aku…"

"Kau menolak ?"

Tao menggeleng cepat. "Tidak! Maksudku hal ini terlalu berlebihan , tidak perlu membelikanku apartemen segala karena aku sudah sangat senang tinggal satu rumah dengan Kris _-ge_ "

Kris menatap tajam pemuda manis itu membuat Tao harus menunduk cepat. Pria itu mendekati Tao, berdiri di depannya dan mengunci tubuh ramping itu di antara kedua lengannya yang bertumpu pada tembok kaca di sana.

" Dengar baik-baik…" Kris mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Tao untuk berbisik, "Aku tidak pernah menganggapmu sebagai peliharaanku atau semacamnya. Aku membelimu waktu itu supaya kau mendapatkan hidup yang lebih baik. Dan sekarang kau menolak apa yang sudah ku berikan untukmu ?" ucap Kris tajam, semakin membuat Tao tidak berani untuk mengangkat wajahnya.

"A-aku… aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu, sungguh—"

"Tatap lawan bicaramu saat sedang bicara" sela Kris cepat. Tao menarik napas sejenak, lalu memberanikan diri untuk mengangkat wajahnya.

Dadanya terasa bergemuruh saat melihat wajah Kris yang berada begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Dan sepasang mata elang itu tengah menatapnya dengan intens, seolah dapat menerobos hingga ke dalam hatinya.

"Aku…"

Kalimat tersebut tidak dapat di lanjutkan oleh bibir _peach_ Tao, karena Kris sudah lebih dulu mengunci bibirnya dengan sebuah ciuman. Mau tak mau membuat Tao harus memejamkan matanya dan membalas ciuman Kris. Meskipun dalam keadaan seperti ini, ia tidak kuasa untuk menolaknya dan hanya bisa membalas apa yang tengah di lakukan Kris.

Tak lama Kris melepaskan tautan bibir mereka dan membalikkan tubuh Tao ke kaca besar tersebut. Pemuda manis itu mendesis pelan saat Kris menjilat telinganya membuat wajah Tao memerah seketika.

"Aku bertanggung jawab atas dirimu Tao _-er_ …" bisik Kris dan membuat Tao berjengit akibat suara berat yang menusuk indera pendengarannya.

"Ahh~~ Kris―gehh..tunggu!"

Tao berusaha melepaskan diri saat entah kapan kini tangan besar Kris sudah berada di dalam celananya. Tak lepas menjilati lehernya sambil meremas remas kecil kejantanannya di bawah sana. Membuat Tao tidak berkutik lagi dan meracau seiring dengan gerakan tangan Kris di dalam celananya.

 **TBC**

Thank's for everyone who's reading this story :")

 **Christal & Otsu**


	7. Chapter 7

Original Story belong to **Skylar Otsu**

Re-write by **Christal Alice**

 **Moonrise (I'm Yours)**

 **Pair :**

Wu Yi Fan (Kris) x Huang Zi Tao (Tao)

 **Fandom :**

Ex/EXO, BAP, Beast and other

 **Genre :**

Drama, Romance, Hurt Comfort, **Smut scene, Mpreg**

 **Disclaimer :**

Judulnya di ambil dari tema lukisan **Van Gogh** yang berjudul sama

.

©KrisTao©

.

1 bulan berlalu dengan cepat, tanpa terasa musim telah memasuki musim dingin. Tao adalah sosok manis yang paling banyak dirugikan oleh musim dingin karena baginya musim dingin itu adalah sebuah 'kurungan' untuknya.

Walaupun tiap harinya Tao juga dikurung namun setidaknya tidak separah pada saat musim dingin tiba. Rasanya waktu satu hari akan terasa semakin lama dan membosankan. Padahal sudah sejak dulu ia ingin sekali melihat salju dari dekat.

Namun dengan kondisi tubuhnya yang tidak memungkinkan tentu saja ia tidak berani sama sekali untuk melanggar larangan dari Kris untuk tidak bermain dengan butiran seputih kapas itu.

Musim dingin kali ini akan terasa sepi dari biasanya. Karena sejak satu minggu yang lalu, Tao sudah menempati apartement miliknya yang baru. Dan hal itu bukan atas dasar paksaan dari Kris yang sering pria itu lakukan padanya. Tao hanya ingin mengganti suasana baru karena jujur saja, terkadang ia merasa jenuh terus menerus berada di dalam mansion besar milik Kris dan tentunya pria itu akan pulang ke apartement seusai jam kerja berakhir.

Setidaknya di apartement itu, Tao bisa melakukan apa pun hal yang di inginkannya karena tidak akan ada Bibi Mei yang akan melarangnya untuk tidak melakukan hal ini dan itu. Hal lain yang membuatnya senang yaitu Kris mengizinkannya untuk sekedar turun ke lantai dasar karena ada sebuah Café dan Minimarket di sana.

Seperti biasa, waktu luangnya kebanyakan ia habiskan untuk melukis seperti yang di lakukannya saat ini. Jam menunjukkan pukul 11 siang, udara dingin yang begitu menusuk mengharuskan Tao untuk tetap memakai baju hangatnya meski berada di dalam rumah.

Tao terlihat begitu serius berada di depan kanvas, menggoreskan ujung kuasnya dengan warna-warni cat lukis. Sebuah siluet seorang pria berambut pirang dengan sepasang sayap putih di punggungnya. Melayang di atas sungai berwarna semerah darah dengan kaki dan tangan yang berlumuran darah pula. Ekspresi wajahnya tampak mati, hanya warna pucat yang mendominan. Sementara di sisi sungai darah itu berjejer pepohonan kering yang tandus.

Tao menoleh ke arah jam dinding, ia meletakkan cat kursi di sampingnya lalu bangkit berdiri menuju ke dapur. Pemuda manis itu membuka pintu lemari es, dan cemberut saat melihat tidak ada apapun di sana.

"Lalu aku makan apa…" gumamnya pada diri sendiri sambil menutup pintu lemari es dengan tatapan kecewa. Tao memutuskan untuk turun ke lantai dasar sekedar membeli susu dan roti untuk mengganjal perutnya yang mulai kelaparan, tidak lupa ia mengenakan mantel tebal untuk melapisi baju hangatnya.

Sepi.

Itulah kata yang cocok menggambarkan lantai 1 apartement siang hari ini. Tao melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya memasuki sebuah Café yang agak sepi dan segera memilih tempat duduk yang terdekat dengan pintu.

Seorang pelayan Café menghampirinya dan memberikan sebuah buku menu pada Tao.

"Silahkan Tuan" sapa pelayan itu ramah.

"Aku pesan omelette dan susu strawberry hangat saja"

"Baik Tuan, mohon di tunggu pesanan akan kami antar 10 menit lagi"

Pelayan itu pun berlalu. Tao menghela napas samar, menumpuk ke 2 lengannya ke atas meja. Nanti ia harus bilang pada Kris jika lemari es mereka koson, mungkin dengan begitu ia bisa di ajak keluar untuk belanja. Selagi pemuda manis itu merenung, seorang pemuda cantik lainnya dengan surai brunette terlihat melintas di luar Café.

"Silahkan, pesanan anda Tuan" pelayan Café tadi kembali muncul dengan sebuah nampan yang berisi pesanan Tao dan meletakkanya di atas meja.

Tao tersenyum kecil. "Terima kasih"

"Jika ada pesanan tambahan, silahkan panggil kami"

"Okey"

Tao mulai menikmati omelette yang baru saja matang dan masih mengepulkan asap tipis lalu menuangkan saus tomat ke atas omelettenya dan mendongak saat seseorang berdiri di hadapannya. Ternyata pemuda cantik yang tadi melintas di luar Café.

"Zi Tao?" panggil pemuda itu.

"Ya?"

Pemuda itu tersenyum manis dan duduk di bangku kosong tepat di depan Tao, sedikit membuat pemuda manis itu bingung.

"Aku baru saja ke apartemen mu dan tidak ada orang di sana, ternyata kau ada di sini" Tao mengerutkan keningnya samar, berusaha mengingat wajah pemuda cantik di depannya yang terlihat familiar.

"Maaf, apa kita saling kenal?" tanya Tao ragu-ragu.

"Ah maaf, aku sudah tidak sopan mengajakmu berbicara"

"Tidak masalah"

"Aku Yo Seob. Uhm…kau ingat Yong Jun ? Waktu itu aku dan adiknya datang ke rumah Kris _-ge_ "

Akhirnya Tao mengingat wajah itu. "Ah ya, aku ingat" ujarnya sambil mengangguk.

"Untunglah, kedatanganku ke sini untuk memberikan map ini" Yo Seob meletakkan sebuah map transparan ke atas meja.

"Apa ini?" tanya Tao bingung.

"Pesanan Kris _-ge_. Ia minta pamflet Universitas Negeri yang ada di dekat sini"

Kening Tao mengerut samar. "Universitas? Memangnya siapa yang mau kuliah ?"

Yo Seob mengangkat bahu kecil "Entahlah, aku hanya di mintai tolong untuk mengantar"

Tao membulatkan bibirnya, meski ia bertanya-tanya dalam hati kira-kira siapa yang akan kuliah.

"Ah! Sepertinya aku mengganggu acara makan siangmu ya? Maaf.." Yo Seob meringis kecil saat melirik piring berisi omelette di hadapan Tao.

"Tidak kok, kau sudah makan siang?"

"Belum"

"Sekalian saja" kata Tao menawarkan.

"Boleh…"

.

.

Pria berambut merah gelap itu menapakkan kakinya di luar stasiun Qingdao. Pemandangan yang asing dan udara yang berbeda dari kota asalnya tidak sedikit pun membuatnya bingung. Tubuhnya yang tinggi dan wajah yang tampan membuat beberapa wanita harus menoleh padanya dan menatapnya penuh minat.

Pria itu merogoh saku mantelnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kaca mata hitam lalu memakainya. Selagi menuju deretan Taxi di seberang jalan, ia merogoh saku mantelnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kertas notes kecil yang berisikan alamat.

"Maaf, apa jarak antara stasiun ke rumah sakit ini jauh?" tanyanya dengan suara berat yang khas sambil menunjukkan kertas itu pada supir Taxi.

"Tidak terlalu, hanya 20 menit dari sini"

"Anda bisa mengantar saya?"

"Tentu, silahkan masuk"

Pria itu pun masuk ke dalam Taxi dan perlahan mulai merayap menuju jalan raya utama. Sepanjang jalan ia tidak hentinya memperhatikan sekeliling karena memang baru kali ini ia berada di Qingdao itu pun karena suatu alasan sampai ia harus datang ke kota besar di China ini.

Benar yang dikatakan oleh supir Taxi itu, jika hanya memerlukan 20 menit perjalanan untuk sampai ke Rumah Sakit yang dituju. Tapi karena musim sudah memasuki musim dingin, otomatis laju kendaraan menjadi lambat karena tumpukan salju yang menutupi jalan raya. Sesampainya di Rumah Sakit pria itu segera turun dan membayar tagihannya.

"Shili Hospital" gumamnya sambil menatap ke arah tulisan besar di atas gedung Rumah Sakit itu.

Tanpa ragu ia pun masuk ke dalam dan menghampiri meja _receptionist_.

"Ada yang bisa kami bantu Tuan?" tanya seorang wanita ramah.

"Apa di sini ada pasien bernama Huang Zi Tao?"

"Huang Zi Tao ? Mohon tunggu sebentar"

Pria itu mengangguk kecil, selagi menunggu suster jaga di depannya itu mengecek data di komputer. Ia memperhatikan ke sekeliling rumah sakit di mana banyak orang berlalu lalang. Rumah Sakit yang bagus dan nyaman, dan ia melihat seorang dokter muda berparas manis berjalan ke arah meja _receptionist_ dengan membawa sebuah kertas hasil _print out_ di tangannya.

"Maaf, apa hubungan anda dengan Huang Zi Tao ?" tanya suster itu.

Pria tadi tampak berpikir sebentar."Aku…kakak tirinya" jawabnya berbohong.

"Huang Zi Tao pasien rawat jalan"

"Tapi yang ku dengar kalau dia di rawat di Rumah Sakit ini Sus"

"Ya memang, tapi itu sudah beberapa tahun yang lalu. Tuan Huang sudah keluar dari Rumah Sakit cukup lama"

"Apa ada alamatnya Sus ?"

"Maaf, kami tidak bisa memberikan alamat pasien begitu saja"

"Tapi kan―"

"Setahu saya Tao tidak memiliki kakak tiri" ujar seorang dokter di belakang pria itu.

"Selamat siang dokter Luhan" suster jaga tadi terlihat membungkuk sopan memberi salam.

"Anda dokter yang merawat Tao ?" tanya pria tadi. Luhan mengangguk.

"Ya, Tao sudah 5 tahun ini menjadi pasien saya. Karena dokter yang menanganinya sudah meninggal dunia."

"Jadi anda tahu di mana Tao sekarang tinggal ?"

"Saya tahu, tapi tidak akan saya beritahu pada orang yang tidak jelas asal-usulnya" ujar Luhan dan berlalu pergi dari sana.

"Dokter tunggu!"

.

.

Tepat jam 8 malam sosok tinggi Kris masuk ke dalam gedung apartement. Pria tampan itu langsung menuju ke arah lift dan menekan tombol angka 15. Sesekali ia melihat jam tangannya, lalu menatap display yang menunjukkan lantai berapa kotak besi itu bergerak naik.

Setelah bunyi 'Ting' pintu lift itu pun terbuka, ia segera keluar dan menuju ke pintu apartement bernomor 25.

Gelap.

Hanya itu yang dilihat oleh Kris setelah membuka pintu. Ia pun menekan saklar lampu yang ada di dekat lorong dan kembali menutup pintunya. Setelah membuka sepatu dan menggantinya dengan sandal rumah, ia masuk ke ruang tengah dan pemandangan yang dilihatnya adalah sosok manis Tao yang tidur meringkuk di salah satu sofa dengan alat lukis bertebaran yang belum dibereskan.

Sejenak Kris memandangi kanvas yang sudah tertoreh sebuah gambar, lalu meletakkan tas kerjanya asal dan memutuskan untuk mengangkat tubuh Tao, membawanya ke dalam kamar tidur utama.

Setelah menyelimuti pemuda manis itu, Kris mencium kening Tao dengan lembut dan keluar dari kamar tersebut. Sambil melepas dasinya ia menuju dapur, namun saat membuka pintu lemari es, ia tidak menemukan apa pun di sana. Sepertinya malam ini ia harus bertahan tanpa bir.

"Kris _-ge_ ?"

Kris berbalik dan menemukan sosok Tao yang berdiri di dekat pintu dapur dengan mengucek matanya.

"Kenapa bangun ?" tanya Kris.

"Aku mencium bau Kris _-ge"_ ucap Tao polos sambil menguap kecil.

"Bau" ulang Kris menggumam. "Kau sudah makan ?"

Tao menggeleng kecil. "Belum"

"Kalau begitu kita makan di luar. Ganti baju mu"

"Oke"

Pemuda manis itu pun melesat ke kamarnya, sementara Kris menuju ruang tengah. Ia meletakkan dasinya ke atas meja dan menggulung lengan kemejanya hingga sebatas siku. Tak lama Tao muncul dari kamar dengan pakaian yang lebih rapi.

Celana jeans biru tua, kaus berwarna senada dan jumper besar berwarna hitam. Ia telah siap dengan sarung tangan, syal dan penutup telinganya.

"Ayo, keburu malam" ajak Kris.

Pria itu menyambar mantel cokelatnya dari hanger dan menuju ke pintu depan. Beruntung keadaan apartement yang sepi sehingga mereka berdua dapat mencapai lantai dasar dengan cepat dan menuju tempat parkir.

"Oya, tadi siang ada seseorang bernama Yo Seob mengantarkan pamflet" ujar Tao begitu mobil sedan Kris merayap keluar area gedung apartement.

"Apa yang dia katakan?"

"Tidak ada, cuma menitipkan pamflet itu padaku"

"…"

"Memangnya siapa yang mau kuliah Kris _-ge_?" tanya Tao penasaran.

"Yang jelas bukan aku"

"Lalu?"

Kris menarik napas kecil. "Kau mau makan apa malam ini ?" tanya Kris balik memilih untuk mengabaikan pertanyaan pemuda manis itu.

"Uhm, aku ingin makan yang berkuah dan hangat"

"Di daerah sini ada restaurant ramen, kau mau?"

Tao mengangguk kecil tanda setuju.

"Tapi kita ambil obatmu dulu di Rumah Sakit"

"Oke…"

Pemuda itu duduk manis dan menutup mulutnya kembali, tidak ingin merusak konsentrasi Kris yang sedang menyetir. Ia meraih MD yang tergeletak di atas _dashboard_ dan menyumpal telinganya dengan headset , Tao bernyanyi pelan saat alunan lagu terdengar di telinganya.

Tidak sampai 30 menit mereka sudah sampai di depan Rumah Sakit. Tanpa memarkirkan mobilnya di dalam, Kris menyuruh Tao untuk turun terlebih dahulu. Karena mereka hanya sebentar di sana, hanya untuk mengambil obat lalu langsung menuju ke restaurant ramen yang di maksud oleh Kris tadi.

"Selamat malam Tuan Wu, Tuan Tao…"sapa seorang suster cantik bernama Liyin. Tao menunduk kecil untuk membalas salam.

"Malam suster"

"Dokter Luhan ada?" tanya Kris.

"Beliau ada di ruangannya"

"Terima kasih"

Suster Liyin hanya membungkuk sopan lalu berlalu pergi.

"Aku akan mengambil obatmu di apotik, kau ke ruangan Luhan"

Tao mengangguk kecil dan berjalan ke arah yang berbeda dengan Kris. Tao menuju ke ruangan tempat Luhan berada. Lorong rumah sakit yang sepi sedikit membuat hatinya ciut karena jujur saja ia masih belum terbiasa dengan suasana 'horor' Rumah Sakit dan juga bau obatnya yang menyengat.

Tidak jauh dari ruang kerja Dokter muda itu, Tao bisa melihat seorang pria berambut merah gelap sedang duduk di kursi tunggu yang di sediakan di depan ruangan tersebut. Saat ia semakin dekat, Tao dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah orang tersebut.

Mendengar langkah kaki yang mendekat, pria yang sedang menunduk tadi menoleh ke samping dan tatapan matanya bertemu dengan orang itu. Dengan cepat ia bangkit berdiri dan memeluk sosok yang sedari siang di carinya.

"TAO!" serunya senang membuat Tao berjengit kaget.

Tao yang masih bingung mendapatkan pelukan dari orang asing itu berusaha untuk melepaskan diri dan meronta. "Lepas—hey!" teriaknya.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu Tao!" ujar pria itu lagi.

"Tunggu! Lepaskan aku!"

Akibat keributan itu, Luhan yang berada di dalam ruangannya pun segera keluar dan terlihat kaget dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Maaf Tuan, tolong lepaskan Tao, kau bisa membuat penyakitnya kambuh" ujar Luhan.

Pria itu pun segera melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Tao dengan mata berbinar senang.

"Kau masih ingat aku kan ?" tanyanya antusias. Tao menggeleng.

"Tidak"

"Ayolah Tao, kita teman dekat dulu, masa kau lupa padaku"

Tao mengerutkan keningnya berusaha mengingat, lalu menoleh pada Luhan.

"Sejak siang dia berada di sini, memaksaku untuk memberitahukan alamat mu. Dia mengaku sebagai teman kecilmu di Fenghuang, benar ?"

"Teman kecil ?" ulang Tao, kembali berusaha mengingat-ingat.

"Iya, aku Zhoumi! Masa kau lupa ?"

Tao membulatkan bibirnya, lalu tersenyum cerah "Zhoumi _-ge_!" ucapnya sambil menunjuk wajah pria itu.

"Benar, akhirnya kau ingat" desah Zhoumi pelan.

"Kenapa _gege_ ada di sini ?"

"Aku mencarimu selama ini, kau hidup dengan baik kan ?"

Tao mengangguk cepat. "Sangat baik, sudah lama sekali ya"

"Ya, dan aku kaget saat mendengar tentangmu dari Paman dan Bibi"

Tao tersenyum kecut. "Aku hidup jauh lebih baik sekarang"

"Baguslah, aku jadi lega"

Luhan berdehem. "Tao sebaiknya jangan terlalu bersemangat, kasihan jantungmu nanti" katanya memperingati.

"Hehe, iya maaf" ujarnya sambil mengusap belakang kepalanya pelan. "Ah ya, ini Zhoumi _-ge_ aku sudah menganggapnya seperti kakakku sendiri" Tao memperkenalkan Zhoumi pada Luhan.

"Aku Luhan, Dokter pribadi Tao" ucapnya sopan sambil tersenyum ke arah Zhoumi dan dibalas anggukan kecil oleh pria itu. "Tao dengan siapa kau ke sini ?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Dengan Kris _-ge_ , tentu saja"

"Lalu kemana dia ? Kenapa tidak bersama mu ?"

"Katanya dia mau ambil obat, dan aku di suruh untuk―"

Tao menghentikan kalimatnya dan mengernyit pelan saat rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba saja menyerang ulu hatinya. Pemuda manis itu memegang dadanya menahan sakit.

"Tao?" panggil Zhoumi.

"Apa ku bilang 'kan…" desah Luhan.

"Sakit…"

Tao semakin menunduk memegangi dadanya, rasa sakit dan nyeri itu kembali datang. Mendadak dadanya terasa sesak seakan tidak ada oksigen di sekelilingnya. Luhan segera menopang tubuh Tao saat melihat pemuda manis itu semaking pucat dengan napas yang tersengal. Bersamaan dengan sosok Kris yang baru saja datang di lorong itu dengan membawa bungkusan plastik berlabel rumah sakit tersebut.

"Apa yang terjadi ?" tanyanya tajam.

 **TBC**

OTL! OTL!

CRACK PAIR **ZHOUMI X TAO** AKHIRNYA MUNCUL YEAY! /PLAK/

Chapter ini segini dulu, kalau ada yang protes kenapa pendek, marahin aja yang punya naskah aslinya kenapa dia dulu bikin cerita pendek hahaha~ /lirik Otsu/digibeng/

Sudahlah mood saya lagi fluktuatif mirip kurs jual beli.

Terima kasih banyak, salam hangat peluk dan cium untuk kalian semua.

 **Christal Alice**


	8. Chapter 8

Original Story belong to **Skylar Otsu**

Re-write by **Christal Alice**

 **Moonrise (I'm Yours)**

 **Pair :**

Wu Yi Fan (Kris) x Huang Zi Tao (Tao)

 **Fandom :**

Ex/EXO, BAP, Beast and other

 **Genre :**

Drama, Romance, Hurt Comfort,Smut scene, Mpreg

 **Disclaimer :**

Judulnya di ambil dari tema lukisan Van Gogh yang berjudul sama

.

©KrisTao©

.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Zhoumi yang tampak panik menoleh bersamaan dengan Luhan yang sedang berusaha menahan tubuh limbung si pemuda Huang.

"Kenapa Tao?" tanya Kris lagi— memperlebar langkahnya -mendekat- .

"Sepertinya dia sesak nafas" kata Luhan menimpali.

Tanpa kalimat lagi Dokter muda itu mengangkat memapah tubuh semampai Tao ang lemas dan membawanya masuk ke dalam ruangannya, di ikuti Kris dan Zhoumi yang tampak cemas. Dokter berwajah manis itu membaringkan Tao keatas ranjang periksa dan membuka sebagian kancing kemeja yang di kenakan Tao. Melakukan pertolongan pertama pada pasiennya yang amat penurut itu, sementara Kris yang berdiri di dekat ranjang terlihat menggenggam tangan Tao yang mendingin.

"Bagaimana bisa kambuh?" tanyanya saat Luhan menjalankan stetoskop-nya di atas dada telanjang Tao.

"Tanyakan saja pada seseorang yang ada di belakang mu" sahutnya, tetap fokus menangani pasien kesayangannya.

Kris pun menoleh ke belakang punggungnya dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat melihat kehadiran pria asing yang sama sekali belum pernah di lihatnya.

"Siapa kau?" tanyaya, angkuh. Zhoumi beralih menatap pria berambut pirang itu.

"Aku Zhoumi, teman semasa kecil Tao"

"Teman sepermainan?" Kris mengangkat satu alisnya -lagi-. Zhoumi mengangguk. "Dan apa yang sudah kau lakukan sampai sesak nafasnya kambuh begini?"

"Aku hanya memeluknya terlalu erat"

"Kau bilang kau teman sepermainannya 'kan? Kenapa kau dapat melakukan itu, seharusnya kau tahu kalau badan Tao itu lemah"

"Aku tahu itu dan aku minta maaf, aku hanya kelepasan"

"Aku bisa saja mengusirmu dari sini"

"Aku tidak ada urusan denganmu Tuan, dan aku tidak kenal kau, _ok_? Aku kemari hanya ingin bertemu dengan Tao dan membawanya kembali"

"Apa kau bilang? Kau pikir siapa dirimu?" rahanngnya menegas. Jelas jika Kris sangat tidak suka dengan apa yang di katakan Zhoumi.

" _Stop stop_! Jangan buat keributan di ruanganku, kalau kalian ingin berdebat silahkan di luar. Tao butuh ketenangan" kata Luhan cepat -sekaligus kesal- sebelum Zhoumi kembali berucap untuk membalas perkataan Kris.

Pria itu mengepalkan tangannya perlahan, mau tak mau ia beranjak keluar dari ruangan pribadi Luhan, sementara Dokter muda yang tengah melakukan pertolongannya pada Tao itu melirik Kris, memberi isyarat agar pria itu juga keluar dari ruangannya. Kris meletakkan kantong kecil berisi obat yang dibawanya di pinggir ranjang tempat Tao berbaring dan keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Bicaralah baik-baik, jangan sampai ada keributan. Apalagi cara bicaramu seperti itu Kris" ucap Luhan, namun sepertinya pria pirang itu tidak mendengarnya.

Zhoumi—pria tinggi bersurai coklat itu berdiri di dekat pintu ruang kerja Luhan dengan menyilangkan ke 2 tangannya di dada, tepat saat Kris keluar ia menolehkan kepalanya.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Tao?" tanyanya, tepat saat Kris menutup pintu di belakangnya.

"Aku tidak mengenalmu, jadi kurasa kau tidak berhak bertanya begitu padaku" kata Kris dingin. Zhoumi mengangkat bahu cuek.

"Terserah, aku hanya ingin memastikan jika Tao hidup dengan layak"

"Dia hidup lebih dari kata layak, jadi kurasa kau pergi saja dari sini sebelum kehadiranmu membuat mataku sakit"

"Aku tidak akan pergi kalau bukan Tao sendiri yang menyuruh ku pulang. Ingat itu"

"Terserah kau, dan asal kau tahu. Kau pikir kau bisa semudah itu menemuinya?"

"Manusia macam apa kau? Aku heran kenapa Tao bisa bersama orang sepertimu"

"Hal itu sama sekali tidak ada urusannya denganmu Tuan asing"

"Aku sudah menganggap Tao sebagai adik ku sendiri, aku tidak bisa diam saja saat tahu kalau dia tinggal bersama orang seperti mu"

"Kau tidak tahu apa pun, diam dan tutup mulutmu"

"Kau sendiri apa tahu apa yang di rasakannya? Kau hanya tahu kalau dia itu 'milik' mu 'kan?"

"Jangan sok tahu. Tao baik-baik saja bersama ku"

"Oh ya? Dan apa kau tahu apa yang di rasakannya? Kau hanya tahu kalau dia hidup dengan layak, semua kebutuhannya terpenuhi, tapi kau sendiri tidak tahu 'kan apa yang ada di dalam hatinya?"

"Diam" seperti desisan. Terdengar berbahaya.

"Aku berani bertaruh, jauh di dalam hatinya pasti dia ingin lepas darimu. Kalau aku menjadi Tao, aku tidak akan berpikir 2 kali untuk pergi" Zhoumi tersenyum remeh.

"Jaga mulutmu. Kau hanya teman sepermainannya, kau tidak berhak menilai ku ataupun berkata seperti itu tentangnya" Kris tak menyadari jika urat-urat di wajahnya semakin menegang.

"Satu hal lagi. Aku akan tetap membawa Tao pulang bersama ku"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Zhoumi memutuskan untuk menyudahi percakapan sengit mereka dan masuk ke dalam ruangan Luhan. Meninggalkan Kris yang masih berdiri diam dengan kedua tangan terkepal. Mau tak mau, meski otak dan hatinya yakin dengan apa yang di katakannya tadi, kalimat Zhoumi tetap saja terngiang di telinganya, bagaikan kaset yang rusak.

" _ **Aku berani bertaruh, jauh di dalam hatinya pasti dia ingin lepas darimu. Kalau aku menjadi Tao, aku tidak akan berpikir 2 kali untuk pergi"**_

 _Bodoh, kau termakan omongan orang yang tidak kau kenal. Ayolah, kau bukan orang seperti itu Kris..._

Kris menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Belum sempat ia berbalik, seorang suster datang mendahuluinya membuka pintu bercat putih tersebut. Suster tersebut mengambil sesuatu yang di berikan Luhan dan kembali keluar dengan membawa sebuah jarum suntik yang berisi cairan di dalamnya. Entah apa.

Sejenak, tatapan matanya _bersi bobrok_ dengan Tao yang menatapnya sejak tadi. Pemuda manis itu tampak pucat, dan lemas.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanyanya begitu suster tersebut menutup pintu ruangan Luhan.

"Tidak, hanya...aku penasaran kenapa akhir-akhir ini Tao kehilangan nafsu makannya. Dia juga sering muntah" ujar Luhan sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Muntah?" ulang Kris dengan satu alis terangkat sebelah. "Benar?" tatapannya kini tertuju pada Tao.

Pemuda manis itu mengangguk pelan -takut-takut- . Sementara Luhan yang sudah terlanjur mengatakan itu hanya bisa menggaruk pipinya, merasa bersalah dan kini menghindari tatapan memelas Tao yang seperti akan menangis.

"Dan kalian tidak mengatakannya padaku" ujar Kris kemudian. Wajahnya mendingin, dan hal itu membuat Tao menundukkan kepalanya. Takut.

"Kau bahkan tidak tahu Tao sakit, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa hidup baik denganmu?" Zhoumi menyindir. Sukses menabuh gong peperangan saat itu juga.

"Diam kau, aku tidak bicara denganmu" sahut Kris cepat. Sama sekali tak bersahabat.

"Ku pikir bukan sesuatu yang besar Kris- _ge_ , jadi..." Tao berkata menggumam.

"Jadi kau tidak mengatakannya padaku, 'kan?"

Tao mengangguk pelan. Ya, sebuah kesalahan memang menyembunyikan sesuatu dari pria tampan Wu itu. Karena bagaimana pun juga Kris pasti akan tahu.

"Maaf..." Tao semakin dalam menundukkan kepalanya. Meremas-remas ujung pakaiannya hingga kusut.

"Bagaimana kalau hal itu jadi serius dan aku tidak mengetahuinya?"

"…aku minta maaf…"

"Kalau kau memang sebegitu tidak inginnya berurusan denganku, kau bisa mengatakan langsung padaku dan tidak perlu berbuat begini sampai harus menyembunyikan sakitmu dari ku"

Tao mengangkat wajahnya cepat, terkejut mendengar Kris berkata seperti itu. Ini yang pertama kalinya, dan hal itu terasa membuatnya begitu bersalah, juga sedih.

"Tidak, bukan… bukan seperti itu, aku hanya tidak ingin merepotkan Kris- _ge_ , aku—"

"Aku ingat ada janji dengan klien. Luhan yang akan mengantarmu pulang, sebaiknya kau makan malam bersamanya" kata Kris final, dan sukses membuat Tao benar-benar merasa bersalah.

Pria Wu itu tidak tahu jika saat ini kedua mata indah yang amat di sukainya telah berkaca-kaca. Merasakan dadanya yang terasa nyeri, dan Tao tidak suka rasa seperti itu.

"Hey Wu, kau tidak bisa seperti itu" protes Luhan, berusaha menghentikan langkah Kris yang menuju pada pintu ruangannya.

"Antarkan dia pulang sebelum jam 9 malam" ucapnya tak menggubris perkataan sang Dokter muda yang sekaligus sahabatnya.

Mau tak mau. Dokter manis bermarga Xi itupun menghela nafas dan membiarkan Kris meninggalkan ruangannya. Pria itu marah, ia tahu dan Tao sangat paham. Entah apa yang menjadi pemicu utama kemarahan pria itu. Yang jelas, baru pertama kalinya Tao mendapat perkataan seperti itu dari Kris. Dan ia sedih. Sangat sedih.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Zi?" Zhoumi bertanya cemas, saat melihat wajah sedih Tao yang seolah akan menangis. Pemuda manis itu mengangguk pelan, lalu mengusap matanya yang dengan lancang mengeluarkan air mata.

"Aku yang salah…" gumamnya nyaris tak terdengar.

"Tidak, kalau aku jadi kau aku juga akan diam. Kris saja yang memiliki watak keras seperti batu" kata Luhan sambil mengusap helai gagak pasien kesayangannya.

"Tapi Kris- _ge_ tidak pernah berkata seperti itu padaku Dok..."

"Aku tahu, mungkin ada hal lain yang menjadi pemicunya. Misal..."

"Apa?" Tao menatap Dokter berwajah manis itu dengan putus asa.

"Tunggu, bukannya tadi kalian bicara berdua diluar? Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanyanya menatap penuh selidik pada Zhoumi. Pria itu mengangkat bahu kecil.

"Tidak ada yang spesial"

"Mimi- _ge_ bicara dengan Kris- _ge_?" tanya Tao. Zhoumi mengangguk. " _Gege_ tidak bicara yang aneh-aneh 'kan padanya? Kris- _gege_ itu mudah—"

"Jangan pikirkan dia Zi, yang penting sekarang adalah kesehatanmu, _ok_? Kenapa kau selalu memikirkan dia" potong Zhoumi risih.

"Karena aku peduli padanya, meski sikapnya seperti itu dia sangat baik padaku. _Gege_ tidak akan mengerti"

"Aku memang tidak akan mengerti, tapi aku benar-benar tidak suka padanya"

"Sudah-sudah. Sebaiknya kita makan malam dulu. Aku tidak mau bos besar nanti marah. Dan kau..." Luhan menghentikan kalimatnya dengan kening berkerut samar menatap Zhoumi.

"Zhoumi" sahut pria itu cepat.

"Zhoumi- _ssi_ kau mau ikut kami?"

"Tentu saja"

" _Ok_ , aku akan minta izin dulu ke suster jaga. Zhoumi- _ssi_ tolong kau bantu Tao bersiap-siap"

"Aku bisa sendiri" kata Tao cepat seraya bangkit duduk, sebelum Zhoumi sempat mengatakan sesuatu untuk menyahuti perintah Luhan.

.

.

 **Tik**

Jarum jam tepat berada di angka 9.

Namun sepertinya pria bersurai pirang itu tak memiliki keinginan untuk menyudahi kegiatannya. Bukan karena sebegitu banyaknya pekerjaan yang menuntutnya untuk segera di kerjakan, namun hanya hal itulah yang saat ini bisa ia lakukan untuk menyibukkan diri.

Ya, waktunya terlalu berharga untuk memikirkan sesuatu yang tidak penting, otaknya yang encer itu terlalu cemerlang untuk memikirkan sebuah solusi untuk hal yang di anggapnya selepe. Untuk apa? Toh setelah ini semuanya akan berlalu tanpa gangguan sedikit pun dari orang yang tidak di kenalnya. Untuk apa ia mencemaskan hal itu?

Lalu kalau memang ia tidak perlu cemas, kenapa saat ini ia terlihat sangat galau? Ia tahu jika ia bukanlah type orang yang mudah terpengaruh seseorang, tapi kenapa jika sudah menyangkut satu nama ia akan selalu menjadi seperti ini? Seperti bukan dirinya. Ia menjadi seperti bocah berumur 7tahun yang takut tidak diberi kasih sayang secara adil oleh orang tuanya.

Kris mengusap wajahnya frustasi, lalu dengan pasrah menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran sofa single yang di tempatinya. Langit-langit apartemen menyapa matanya dengan warna cat yang pucat, namun kedua mata itu tampak tak fokus dan terlihat menerawang, entah apa yang tengah di pikirkannya kini.

Ya, pria Wu itu telah berbohong saat ia berkata akan menemui seorang klien. Nyatanya ia kembali ke apartemen Tao untuk menyendiri dan menyibukkan diri dengan pekerjaan yang bisa kapan saja ia kerjakan.

Detik demi detik berlalu. Dan tetap tidak ada yang di lakukan oleh pria tampan itu, lambat laun ia merasa bosan. Kris sudah beberapa kali menghela nafas, lalu melipat ke 2 tangannya di atas meja, lalu meletakkan kepalanya di atas tumpukan tangannya.

Apa yang ia pikirkan, apa yang ia renungkan, dan apa yang di kira membuat dirinya lelah berpikir dan mendadak di serang rasa kantuk yang amat sangat. Atau mungkin otaknya sudah tidak mau lagi memikirkan hal itu? Entahlah.

.

.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantar ku Dok" Tao tersenyum manis di depan jendela mobil yang terbuka.

Luhan—Dokter manis itu menundukkan kepalanya sedikit untuk melihat wajah Tao dari balik kemudi -pada kaca mobil disisi kiri yang terbuka- balas tersenyum dan mengangguk kecil.

"Sama-sama Tao- _er_ , lagipula ini perintah bos besar" candanya, lalu terkekeh geli. Tao terkekeh manis.

"Makan malamnya enak, sungguh" ucapnya lagi.

"Ya, aku memang suka makan di restoran itu. Lain kali ajak Kris kesana ya"

"Uhm~" kepala dengan surai gagak milik Tao mengangguk, dengan ekspresi yang menggemaskan.

"Oh ya, apa tidak apa-apa menginzinkan Zhoumi tinggal sementara di sini?" Luhan bertanya ragu.

"Aku tidak mungkin membiarkannya berada di jalan Dokter Lu" senyuman manis itu lenyap dan di gantikan tatapan _puppy_ yang membuat Dokter Xi memekik gemas.

"Ya aku tahu, bagaimana dengan Kris?"

"Aku akan bicara dengannya"

" _Ok_ baiklah. Selamat istirahat. Oh ya satu lagi, sampaikan pada Kris kalau besok kalian harus kembali lagi ke Rumah Sakit, jangan sampai lupa"

"Uhm, baik Dok"

"Baiklah, aku pulang dulu. Sampai besok"

"Hati-hati Dokter Luhan!"

Mobil sedan berwarna biru itu mulai merayap perlahan dari depan pintu utama kediaman Wu. Tao menghela nafas kecil saat tak lagi melihat mobil milik Luhan. Ia merapatkan mantelnya lalu berbalik menuju pintu. Tentu udara hangat akan jauh lebih baik untuknya. Pemuda semampai itu kembali tampak lesu, dan setelah ini ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa dan bersikap bagaimana saat bertemu Kris nanti.

Apa ia sudah melakukan sebuah kesalahan besar?

Sungguh ia tidak tahu.

"Dokter Luhan sudah pulang Tao?" tanya Bibi Mei yang baru saja keluar dari dapur.

"Baru saja, Bibi belum tidur?" Tao harus melambatkan langkah kakinya saat hendak menaiki tangga.

"Belum, Bibi sedang menunggu Tuan Besar"

"Eh? Kris- _ge_ belum pulang?" Tao tampak terkejut.

"Belum, bukannya tadi beliau pergi bersama mu ya?" tanya Bibi Mei balik.

"Iya tapi tadi Kris- _gege_ memisah saat kami di Rumah Sakit untuk mengambil obat. Ku kira Kris- _ge_ pulang duluan"

"Coba kau telepon ponselnya saja"

Tao memegangi bibirnya tampak mencoba mengingat-ngingat sesuatu, dan tak lama akhirnya ia mengingat suatu hal.

"Ku rasa aku tahu dimana Kris- _ge_ sekarang. Aku akan kesana" ujar Tao, membalikkan tubuhnya segera.

"Tapi Taozi" wanita paruh baya itu menarik tangan si manis Huang dengan cepat. Membuat Tao mengerem langkahnya dan menoleh. "Di luar sangat dingin, dan kamu tidak boleh keluar" lanjutnya menatap cemas.

"Tapi Bi, aku tidak bisa diam saja"

"Memang terjadi sesuatu diantara kalian?"

Tao mengangguk ragu. "Aku harus kesana. Aku tahu dimana Kris- _ge_ , Bibi tenang saja aku tidak akan jatuh sakit lagi. Ya?"

Bibi Mei menghela nafas kecil, lalu akhirnya mengangguk.

"Baiklah, kalau kau sudah bertemu Tuan Kris segera telepon kemari ya"

"Iya, aku pergi dulu Bi. Oh ya, titip Zhoumi- _gege_ "

"Ya, hati-hati di jalan"

.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 9.30 saat sosok manis Tao yang terlihat masih pucat menginjakkan kaki di depan gedung _Omega Apartmen_. Setelah menerima uang kembalian dari sopir taxi yang di tumpanginya, Tao mengambil langkah lebar-lebar memasuki gedung bertingkat itu dengan cepat. Dalam hati berharap jika pria yang di carinya berada di dalam sana dengan begitu firasatnya pun tepat.

Namun saat ia baru saja melewati meja resepsionis, seorang pegawai wanita memanggilnya.

"Huang- _ssi_!" panggil salah seorang wanita dari balik meja tersebut.

Tao pun menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh.

"Ya?"

"Maaf mengganggu waktu anda, tapi ada bingkisan untuk Kris Wu- _ssi_. Mungkin anda bisa menyerahkannya pada beliau" kata wanita itu seraya mengeluarkan bingkisan yang di maksud.

Tao berjalan mendekati meja resepsionis, mengambil bingkisan yang berupa sebuah _cake box_ berwarna coklat keemasan, dan tidak tercantum nama pengirim di sisi manapun _cake box_ itu.

"Dari siapa?" tanyanya selesai mengamati kotak itu.

"Pemberinya tidak menyebutkan nama"

"Uhn, baiklah, terima kasih. Akan ku sampaikan" ucap Tao tersenyum.

"Baik, selamat malam"

Pemuda manis itupun kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju lift dengan membawa sebuah kantung plastik yang berisi belanjaannya di minimarket sebelum kemari, dan sebuah _cake box_ yang di tangan yang lain. Tidak sampai 10 menit akhirnya ia sampai di lantai yang di tuju. Tao melangkah buru-buru menuju pintu apartmennya yang bernomor 27.

Tidak di kunci. Dan hal itu membuatnya lega sekaligus senang. Berarti firasatnya tepat jika Kris berada di dalam sana. Dengan tergesa ia melepas sepatunya dan setengah berlari menuju ke dalam, namun saat ia hendak terus menuju ke kamar utama, sebuah pemadangan di Ruang Tengah membuatnya berhenti melangkah dan bergerak mundur.

Kris.

Pria itu tampak terlelap di atas meja ruang tengah, menelungkupkan kepalanya ke atas tumpukan tangannya dan membiarkan laptop yang menyala serta beberapa kertas yang berserakan di atas meja. Sejenak Tao memandangi pria tampan itu, sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk menuju ke kamar untuk mengambil selimut. Dengan cepat ia kembali ke ruang tengah, sebelumnya meletakkan barang bawaannya ke dapur.

Si manis Huang itu sepelan mungkin menyelimuti tubuh Kris dan duduk berjongkok di sebelah pria itu. Dan ia sadar, jika kulit wajah pria itu terlihat agak pucat di banding hari-hari sebelumnya. Perlahan ia mengulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh poni Kris yang menutupi sebelah matanya. Tersenyum kecil melihat helai pirangnya yang biasa rapih dan tertata kino agak berantakan, mungkin karena disisir secara asal oleh jari-jarinya.

Entah sadar atau tidak, senyumnya semakin lebar saat melihat wajah tampan Kris yang sedang terlelap. Sungguh, jarang sekali ia dapat melihat sosok pria itu dalam situasi seperti ini. Karena pasti Kris lah yang lebih dulu menyuruhnya untuk pergi tidur. Dan ia tidak tahu, seberat apa pekerjaan yang di tanggungnya dan sebesar apa beban pria itu selama ini.

Tao dengan berani mengecup kening Kris lembut, lalu mengusap pipi tirus pria itu perlahan. Sangat nyenyak, Kris bahkan sama sekali tidak bereaksi pada sentuhan jemari Tao. Sebegitu lelahnya kah ia?

Namun suasana tenang itu tak berlangsung lama saat suara ringtone ponsel Kris memecah keheningan. Tao buru-buru bangkit dan mearih benda metalik yang tergeletak di dekap laptop itu dan mematikan bunyinya.

 **1 new message received!**

Sejenak ia melirik pada Kris yang terlelap, dan tidak menunjukkan tanda jika ia akan bangun, Tao kembali menatap layar ponsel milik Kris yang di genggamnya. Ia pun iseng membuka pesan baru itu dan seketika mengerutkan kening saat membaca isi pesan tersebut.

 **Unknown number.**

 _\- Ku harap roti pemberianku bisa membuat mu sadar, jika aku tidak akan diam saja kau perlakukan seperti itu Wu._

Dahi Tao berkerut dalam. Apa maksud pesan itu? Tidak ada nama, dan nomornya tak di kenal.

Dan Tao ingat, jika akan _cake box_ yang di berikan resepsionis apartemen saat dirinya datang tadi. Buru-buru ia meletakkan ponsel Kris di meja dan segera menuju dapur. Segera ia membuka kotak roti itu dan mengeluarkan isinya. Sebuah _muffin_ cokelat dengan taburan potongan cokelat di atasnya. Tao segera membelah _muffin_ itu, dan melihat ke dalam isinya.

Tidak ada yang aneh. Atau dirinya saja yang terlalu khawatir? Lagipula apa alasan orang itu mengirim roti dan tanpa mencantumkan namanya? Tidakkah ia berniat jahat pada Kris?

Pemuda manis itu menoleh kearah jendela dapur, lalu berjalan mendekati jendela itu dengan membawa potongan _muffin_ di tangannya, di bukannya jendela itu perlahan dan meremas muffin di tangannya hingga menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil. Tidak perlu menunggu lama, setelah ia meratakan serpihan itu ke pinggir jendela, seekor burung kecil yang entah datang darimana mendarat di pinggir jendela dan mematuk serpihan _muffin_ itu dengan cepat. Burung mungil kelaparan yang terbang malam hari. Cukup aneh melihatnya.

Tak lama burung kecil itu kembali terbang, namun tidak jauh ia mengepakkan sayapnya, burung kecil itu tumbang dan tubuhnya jatuh ke bawah. Membuat Tao yang menyaksikannya membola kaget, dan menatap serpihan _muffin_ yang tersisa di pinggir jendela.

Semua itu membuktikan jika firasatnya benar.

Ada seseorang yang ingin mencelakaI Kris. Bagaimana mungkin burung kecil itu tiba-tiba tumbang setelah memakan serpihan _muffin_ yang di letakkannya?

 **Dicontinue**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di lanjut ya~ wkwk

Btw, untuk part ini eike yg edit. Skylar Otsu in da house yo~ kalo ada nama yg beda mohon maklumi, mata tidak dalam kondisi yg bagus #nyengirkuda

 **Christal Alice** and **Skylar Otsu**


	9. Chapter 9

Original Story belong to **Skylar Otsu**

Re-write by **Christal Alice**

 **Moonrise (I'm Yours)**

 **Pair :**

Wu Yi Fan (Kris) x Huang Zi Tao (Tao)

 **Fandom :**

Ex/EXO, BAP, Beast and other

 **Genre :**

Drama, Romance, Hurt Comfort,Smut scene, Mpreg

 **Disclaimer :**

Judulnya di ambil dari tema lukisan Van Gogh yang berjudul sama

.

©KrisTao©

.

Angin sepoi-sepoi yang bertiup lembut ke seluruh penjuru kamar luas itu, sedikitnya membuat seorang pria jangkung berambut pirang yang tertidur pulas di ranjang besar berukuran _king size_ merasa tidurnya sedikit terusik. Sosoknya yang masih terbalut pakaian kerja tampak begitu nyaman bergelung dengan bantal yang kini tak lagi menjadi alas kepalanya.

Namun suara berisik yang menggema ke seluruh penjuru kamar itu membuat sosok Kris mengeram rendah -terganggu- dan mau tak mau bangkit duduk meski dengan mata yang masih setengah terpejam. Dengan kasar pria itu menyambar ponselnya yang tergeletak di dekat bantalnya, dan mematikan alarm nya begitu saja dengan sekali hentakan di layar _touch screen_ ponselnya.

Ia melirik kearah jam dinding di kamar itu. Pukul 6 pagi. Pria itu menghela nafas pelan, lalu saat ia hendak turun dari ranjang, kedua matanya tertuju pada sisi ranjang lain yang di punggunginya. Kosong, tidak ada sosok manis Tao disana. Kris mengusap wajahnya, dan beranjak dari sana. Ia menuju ke arah kamar mandi seraya membuka kancing baju kemeja yang di kenakannya.

Tepat saat ia baru saja membuka pintu kamar mandi, suara kucuran air shower menyapa indra pendengarannya. Tanpa melihat ke dalam, ia tahu siapa yang berada di dalam sana. Tapi pria itu lebih memilih untuk menunggu di luar daripada harus masuk seperti yang biasanya ia lakukan.

Tidak. Ia belum bisa menatap wajah polos Tao setelah kejadian kemarin. Yah, semua orang juga tahu jika seharusnya tidak ada yang di permasalahkan perihal saat mereka berada di Rumah Sakit waktu itu. Tapi kepercayaannya terhadap sesuatu yang ia yakini saat itu juga, seperti sudah di hancurkan, hanya karena seorang laki-laki asing yang mengaku sebagai teman masa kecil pemudanya -miliknya-.

Egois? Tidak. Setiap orang juga pasti akan merasakan hal yang sama. Bagaimana rasanya jika apa yang kita jaga dengan sepenuh hati dan yakin jika hal itu telah menjadi milik kita sepenuhnya, lalu tiba-tiba saja di runtuhkan seperti sebuah sususan balok kertas yang rapuh?

Kris membuka kedua matanya ketika menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding dekat pintu kamar mandi, saat ia mendengar suara pintu yang di buka, lalu tak lama pintu bercat putih di sisi kanannya itu terbuka, muncul sosok manis Tao yang terbalut kemeja putih kebesaran dengan helai gagaknya yang basah. Sejenak kedua orang itu beradu tatap, tapi Kris dengan cepat membalikkan tubuhnya dan meraih kenop pintu kamar mandi.

"Kris- _gege_!" panggil Tao nyaris berteriak, pria Wu itupun menoleh ke belakang punggungnya saat hendak masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

"Eeh…" Tao menundukkan kepalanya sedikit sambil memainkan jemari tangannya. Mendadak ia ragu untuk menyampaikan sesuatu saat _hazel_ milik pria itu menatapnya.

"Ada yang ingin kau sampaikan?" tanya Kris, menjaga nada agar tetap datar. Seperti biasa.

Tao menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Padahal ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu tadi, tapi tiba-tiba apa yang di pikirkannya tadi lenyap saat di tatap oleh sepasang mata tajam itu.

"A-anda mau ku masakan sesuatu untuk sarapan?" tanyanya, cenderung basa-basi karena hanya hal itu yang terpikirkan olehnya saat ini.

"Terserah kau saja. Aku mandi dulu"

"Baik"

 **Blam!**

Sebuah helaan nafas samar meluncur mulus dari bibir kucing Tao. Sejenak ia menatap pintu yang tertutup di depannya itu, lalu membalikkan badan seraya mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk yang sejak tadi bertenger di pundaknya.

Pemuda cantik berwajah manis itu hendak akan menghampiri lemari di sisi kamar yang lain, saat suara dering ponsel milik Kris yang di kenalnya, membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya dan menghampiri ranjang. Benda kecil metalik itu bergetar di atas ranjang, sejenak ia menoleh kearah pintu kamar mandi yang masih tertutup, lalu meraih ponsel hitam tersebut.

Lagi-lagi nomor tak di kenal. Tanpa ragu si manis itu membuka sebuah pesan yang baru saja masuk. Tepat dugaannya. Lagi-lagi sebuah pesan misterius. Tanpa sadar di genggamnya erat benda kecil itu, hingga sebuah suara yang berasal dari dalam kamar mandi membuat menoleh cepat.

Tak terdengar suara air shower lagi, itu tandanya Kris akan segera keluar. Tao buru-buru meletakkan ponsel itu kembali diatas ranjang, sebelumnya menghapus pesan yang tadi di bacanya. Ia harus cepat-cepat menyiapkan sarapan pagi, karena jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 06.30.

Tak lama setelah pemuda manis iyu keluar kamar, Kris keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan memakai celana hitam dan handuk yang bertenger di atas kepalanya.

Sementara itu Tao yang tengah sibuk membuat sarapan di dapur tampak tak peduli jika ia belum berganti pakaian. Tangannya bergerak lincah memotong sayuran di atas tatakan, beberapa macam sayuran itu di potongnya lembut hinga seperti bubur dan di campurkannya ke dalam adonan omelet yang telah siap. Dengan sigap pemuda cantik itu mulai menggorengnya ke atas teflon yang telah di panaskan terlebih dahulu.

Ia membuat 2 buah omelet. Setelah matang ia meletakkannya di atas 2 piring berbeda dan segera membawanya ke Ruang makan. Tepat saat sosok jangkung Kris memasuki Ruang Makan, telah rapi dengan pakaian kerjanya. Pria tampan itu duduk di salah satu kursi yang kosong.

"Ku ambilkan air putih sebentar" ucapnya pelan.

Tao beranjak kembali menuju dapur, namun saat ia melewati kursi dimana Kris duduk, tiba-tiba saja perutnya berdenyut, membuat pemuda manis itu memekik kecil dan refleks memegangi perut datarnya. Ia nyaris saja jatuh jika Kris tidak menangkap pinggangnya dengan cepat.

"Tao?" panggil si Wu, raut wajahnya berubah cemas saat melihat Tao meringis menahan sakit di perutnya.

"Mana yang sakit?" tanyanya lagi. Menelisik ke seluruh tubuh si manis.

Tao menggeleng kuat, namun Kris mencoba melepas kedua tangan Tao yang memegangi perutnya sendiri. Tapi pemuda manis itu tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa sakit yang menyerang perutnya yang begitu tiba-tiba, hingga terdengar suara desisan kesakitan samar yang keluar dari bibir merahnya.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi Kris mengangkat tubuh semampai Tao, dan membawanya ke dalam kamar. Begitu di baringkan ke atas ranjang, pemuda kesayangannya itu menggulung tubuhnya seperti bola, sementara Kris menyambar gagang telepon disana dan segera menghubungi nomor ponsel Luhan.

Tao tidak tahu apa yang tengah terjadi padanya. Perutnya sakit, dan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Padahal sebelumnya ia tidak pernah mengalami hal ini, apa yang terjadi?

Ia dapat mendengar jika Kris sedang bicara dengan seseorang di telepon, namun ia tak sepenuhnya mengerti apa yang tengah pria itu bicarakan, karena ritme detak jantungnya yang berdetak lebih cepat, dan hal itu membuatnya sangat tersiksa. Belum lagi perutnya yang bergejolak seperti ingin muntah.

Kris meletakkan gagang telepon ke atas meja kecil disana seusai menelpon Luhan dan duduk di sisi ranjang sambil mengelus helai gagak Tao yang masih agak basah, bermaksut menenangkan pemuda manis itu akan rasa sakit yang menyerang perutnya. Dan 20 menit kemudian, Luhan datang membawa serta perlengkapan Dokter nya.

.

.

 **Rrrr~ rrrr~**

Pemuda mungil itu berdecak lalu menoleh menatap sosok pemuda tampan lain yang berhelai hitam, yang duduk tidak jauh dari tempatnya bermain _play station_ saat ini.

"Yong Jun- _ssi_ , bisakah kau hentikan dering ponsel yang mengganggu itu?" tanya Baekhyyn kesal, sangat tergqnggu.

Pria tampan itu menjulurkan tangannya ke tepi meja tempatnya tengah ber-internet ria dengan laptop kesayangannya. Meraih ponselnya yang tak henti berdering, hingga memutuskan untuk memutus kontak mata pada layar laptop ke ponselnya. Tertera nama Kris disana.

"Ya?"

 _["Aku butuh bantuan"]_

"Apa?" sebelah alis Yong Jun terangkat samar.

 _["Tolong jaga Tao di Rumah Sakit untuk ku"]_

"Eh? Kenapa dengan Tao?" pria itu mengernyit heran.

 _["Tadi pagi ia masuk Rumah Sakit. Mungkin kau bisa menyuruh Baekhyun untuk menjaganya kalau kau sibuk"]_

"Itu mudah. Memang kau sendiri kemana?"

 _["Ada pertemuan yang tidak bisa ku batalkan"]_

"Apa tidak ada yang menjagannya saat ini di sana?"

 _["Aku ingin orang yang ku kenal yang menjaga Tao. Bukan orang lain"]_

"Okay-okay, aku akan menyuruh Baekhyun ke Rumah Sakit dulu"

 _["Segera kabari aku kalau ada sesuatu yang terjadi"]_

"Roger"

Baekhyun memperhatikan sosok kakaknya itu dengan penasaran, dan akhirnya mereka beradu pandang saat Yong Jun mematikan _backlight_ ponselnya.

"Siapa?" tanyanya Baekhyun.

"Kris"

"Ada apa lagi?"

"Kita diminta untuk ke Rumah Sakit, Tao masuk Rumah Sakit tadi pagi"

"Eh? Benarkah?" mata berpoles _eyeliner_ itu membulat kaget.

Yong Jun mengangguk pelan. "Cepatlah siap-siap"

"Ok!"

.

.

" _Apa yang terjadi?"_

 _Luhan menggeleng kecil, matanya fokus membaca kertas hasil print out yang di bawanya._

" _Lu"_

" _Aku tidak tahu ini berita baik atau buruk untuk kalian berdua"_

" _Apa?"_

 _Dokter muda itu menarik nafas perlahan._

" _Sebaiknya kau baca sendiri"_

Kris tampak melamun dengan menopang dagu di atas meja panjang itu. Sorot matanya tak fokus, berulang kali ia berusaha untuk 'beraktifitas' dengan baik, namun akhirnya tetap saja, ia kembali teringat obrolannya dengan Luhan di apartment pagi tadi.

" _Tao hamil"_

" _Kau bercanda" seperti dengusan. Mengejek._

" _Bercanda di saat seperti ini? yang benar saja Kris"_

" _Tao dia, laki-laki. Kau sedang membuat lelucon atau apa?"_

" _Dan kau pikir karena dia laki-laki hal itu tidak mungkin?"_

" _Tentu saja"_

" _Ayolah Kris, saat ini tidak hanya Tao yang mengalami hal ini asal kau tahu. Kasus seperti ini sangat jarang!"_

"Kris Wu- _ssi_?"

" _Kau tidak senang dengan berita ini?" Luhan memicingkan mata, tak suka dengan reaksi Kris._

" _Bukan! Baiklah, mungkin terdengar aneh, tapi—"_

" _Tidak ada satu orang pun yang tidak senang jika pasangannya hamil"_

" _Aku tahu itu! ok?"_

" _Daripada hal itu saat ini, ada hal yang lebih penting"_

" _Apa?"_

" _Kesehatan Tao. Kau tahu kalau hal ini tidak mungkin tidak akan berdampak pada tubuh ringkih nya 'kan?"_

" _Itu yang ku pikirkan Lu. Oke ini hal yang sangat aneh, aku terkejut dan bukan berarti aku tidak senang"_

" _Apa saja bisa terjadi padanya Kris, dan saat ini Tao di tempatkan dalam posisi yang paling lemah. Hal buruk bisa saja menimpanya"_

" _Itu yang ku takutkan. Berapa lama ia bisa bertahan dengan kondisi hamil seperti ini?"_

"Kriss- _ssi_? Anda baik-baik saja?"

Pria tampan itu mengangkat wajahnya cepat. Terkejut karena terjebak dalam lamunan dan membuatnya sedikit ling-lung.

"Y-ya, tentu. Maaf saya melamun" ucapnya canggung.

Hal ini seperti bukan dirinya. Dan hanya seorang Huang Zi Tao saja yang dapat membuat Kris Wu bertingkah aneh. Seperti saat ini contohnya.

"Tidak apa, mungkin ada hal penting yang ada khawatirkan" ujar pria yang duduk di depannya.

"Tidak juga, hanya…."

"Mungkin kita bertemu di saat yang tidak tepat. Bagaimana kalau kita atur ulang pertemuan kita?"

"Anda serius?" Kris tampak terkejut, sekaligus senang. Meski hal itu tak terlalu tampak di rupa tampannya.

"Ya, lagipula jika anda sedang bingung seperti ini, nantinya tidak akan fokus pada apa yang sedang kita diskusikan"

"Maaf saya hanya sedikit ada masalah"

"Tidak apa, semua orang juga mengalami hal itu"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu secepat mungkin kita atur jadwal pertemuan"

"Baik. Saya sangat mengharapkannya"

"Permisi"

Pria itu melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruang pertemuan. Seorang pemuda tinggi berhelai hitam legam mengikutinya di belakang, menenteng tas kerja berwarna hitam milik Kria dan beberapa dokumen.

"Apa kita langsung kembali ke Kantor Bos?" tanya Dio.

"Tidak, kita ke Rumah Sakit"

"Baik"

"Kau duluan, aku ke toilet dulu"

"Baik, saya tunggu di lobi. Permisi"

Pria tampan itu pun mengambil jalan yang berbeda dengan yang di ambil Dio. Tampak beberapa orang membungkuk sopan padanya, dan Kris sendiri dengan angkuhnya hanya menatap orang-orang yang sama sekali tidak di kenalnya itu.

Tujuannya saat ini adalah toilet. Beruntung saat ia masuk ke dalam toilet di lantai 5 itu, keadaan di dalam sedang sepi jadi ia tidak perlu menunggu untuk sekedar menuntaskan tuntutan alamnya. Mungkin karena terlalu cueknya pria itu, ia bahkan tak menyadari jika seorang pria yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya terus memperhatikannya sejak ia masuk ke dalam toilet tadi.

Salah satu pintu bilik di toilet tersebut terbuka dari dalam, menampakkan sosok seorang pria bertopi yang kini menuju ke sebelah Kris untuk melaksanakan tuntutan yang sama. Beberapa detik kemudian Kris beranjak dari sana sambil menutup kembali resleting celananya. Pria tampan itu masih bersikap biasa-biasa saja ketika seorang pria yang tadinya berada beberapa jarak dari wastafel beranjak mendekat, bersamaan dengan pria bertopi yang entah sejak kapan berdiri di belakangnya.

Krismenaikkan sebelah alisnya saat ia baru saja menegakkan kepalanya kembali setelah mencuci tangan. Namun saat ia hendak berbalik, pria bertopi di belakangnya lebih dulu menutup kepalanya dengan kantong hitam, dan pria lain yang berdiri bersebelahan dengannya di wastafel mengunci kedu tangannya dengan cepat.

"Nggg!"

Kris terus berontak, tapi kedua pria misterius itu mengunci tubuhnya. Dan sebuah tusukan benda tajam yang menancap di perutnya membuat sosok tinggi tegap itu bungkam seketika. Dengan darah yang mulai merembes keluar, sosok Kris mulai limbung dan dengan cepat di tangkap oleh kedua pria di sana.

.

.

 **PYAR!**

"Tao!"

Pemuda manis itu menoleh cepat kearah pintu saat sosok mungil Baekhyun baru saja memasuki kamar rawatnya saat gelas di genggamannya meluncur bebas -jatuh- .

"Kau terluka? Kenapa bisa jatuh?" rentet Baekhyun agak panik saat melihat wajah Tao yang masih pucat.

"Eh? A-.. maaf, aku kurang hati-hati" ucapnya canggung.

Ia hendak turun dari ranjang, tapi Yong Jun menahannya agar tetap berada di posisinya -diatas tempat tidur-, sedangkan Baekhyun sedang membersihkan pecahan gelas di lantai.

"Kau melamun?" tanya Yong Jun. Tao menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Tidak, aku juga tidak tahu kenapa gelasnya bisa luput dari tangan ku" ia memandangi kedua telapak tangannya.

"Mungkin kau lelah, istirahatlah" suruh pria tampan berhelai hitam itu.

Tao hanya bisa mengangguk patuh, ia kembali menyandarkan punggungnya ke tumpukan bantal di balik punggungnya.

"Kalian melihat Zhoumi- _gege_ di luar?" tanyanya.

"Ya, tadi dia bilang mau ke toilet sebentar"

"Uhm…"

Tao terdiam. Ia merasa ada yang aneh. Diam-diam ia melirik kearah pecahan gelas yang sudah di bersihkan oleh Baekhyun dan entah kenapa tiba-tiba dadanya berdenyut ngilu, refleks pemuda manis itu memegangi dada kanannya yang entah kenapa berdenyut sakit. Dan Yong Jun yang melihat hal itupun bertanya.

"Dada mu sakit Zi?"

Tao menoleh dengan ringisan di bibirnya, lalu menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, hanya…"

"Mau ku panggilkan Dokter?" tawar Baekhyun, setelah membuang pecahan gelas ke tempat sampah di pojok ruangan.

"Tidak perlu, aku baik-baik saja"

"Sungguh?"

"Uhn" Tao mengangguk cepat.

Beberapa detik kemudian, sosok Zhoumi muncul dari balik pintu kamar rawat itu dengan membawa sebuah kantong plastik berwarna putih

"Maaf, aku lama" ucapnya sembari menutup pintu kembali.

"Darimana saja _gege_?" tanya Tao, sejenak melirik kantong plastik yang di bawa pria itu.

"Tadi aku mampir ke mini market Rumah Sakit sebentar"

"Sebenarnya kau ini siapa nya Tao?" tanya Baekhyun melipat kedua tangannya di dada, membuat semua pasang mata terpusat padanya kini.

"Apa?" Zhoumi menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Aku tanya, kau ini siapanya Tao? kenapa kau tiba-tiba datang di saat seperti ini?" ulang Baekhyun.

"Aku teman sepermainan Tao, ada masalah?"

"Kemunculan mu kemari apa tidak terlalu mendadak?"

"Maksut mu?"

"Bukannya aku mencurigai mu, tapi kedatangan mu seolah sudah di perhitungkan sebelumnya"

"Dengar ya, aku datang bukan karena aku berniat jahat atau apa pun itu. Hanya saja aku baru menemukan keberadaan Tao"

"Boleh ku tahu apa pekerjaanmu?" tanya Yong Jun, yang duduk di salah satu sofa di sana. Zhoumi menoleh kearahnya.

"Apa aku sedang di curigai?" tanyanya balik memicingkan mata.

"Akhir-akhir ini banyak kejadian yang merugikan, jangan sampai saat Tao dalam kondisi seperti ini dan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk"

"Dengar ya, aku memang membenci orang bernama Kris itu, tapi aku sama sekali tidak memiliki niat untuk mencelakai siapa pun. _Ok_?"

"Sudahlah kalian, jangan bicarakan hal itu lagi" kata Tao malas. Tak tahan mendengar dengan bahan obrolan mereka.

"Tapi Zi—"

"Aah!" Tao memekik tiba-tiba spontan meremas dadanya kuat.

"Tao!" Baekhyun dan Zhoumi yang berada paling dekat dengan tempat tidur menghambur dengan wajah teramat cemas.

Tao berusaha meredam denyut di dadanya dengan menggulung tubuhnya seperti bola, namun karena selang infuse yang menancap di pergelangan tangan kanannya membuatnya tidak leluasa untuk berguling. Dan rasa nyeri itu sangat menyiksanya.

"Baek panggilkan Dokter!" perintah Yong Jun.

Tanpa banyak berkata pemuda imut itu keluar dari kamar rawat Tao sementara Zhoumi dan Yong Jun berusaha menenangkan sosok manis itu.

" _Gege_ …" desis Tao semakin erat meremas dadanya.

"Tao? Kau baik-baik saja?" Yong Jun tampak tenang meski sebenarnya ia juga bingung harus bagaimana saat ini.

"K..Kris…."

"Apa?"

"Kris- _ge_ …" nafasnya mulao tersendat.

"Kenapa di saat seperti ini kau juga memikirkan orang itu sih?" Zhoumi berkata kesal. Yong Jun melirik tajam.

"Bisa kah kau tidak memper masalahkan hal itu saat ini?" sindir si tampan itu kesal.

"Kris…"

Hanya nama itu yang terucap dari bibir kucing Tao. Tanpa sadar ia mulai meneteskan air mata, entah karena rasa sakit di dadanya, atau sesuatu yang lain. Yong Jun merogoh saku celananya cepat, namun belum sempat ia menghubungi nomor ponsel Kris, ponsel miliknya lebih dahulu berdering nyaring.

"Hallo?" sapanya cepat.

 _["Yong Jun-ssi?"]_

"Ya ini aku, siapa ini?"

 _["Maaf saya Kyungsoo asisten Kris-ssi"]_

"Oh, ada apa?"

 _["Begini, saya ingin memberitahukan sesuatu yang gawat mengenai Kris-ssi"]_

"Apa? Apa yang terjadi?" wajahnya berubah pucat mendengar nama Kris di sebut.

 _["Kris-ssi, beliau menghilang di tempat pertemuan"]_

"APA!?" suara Yong Jun menggelegar di kamar rawat yang cukup hening itu. Dan _black pearl_ Tao masih terfokus padanya.

 _["Beliau bilang ingin ke toilet, tapi saat saya menghampiri ke toilet, beliau sudah tidak ada. Hanya ada bekas ceceran darah disana"]_

"Kau sudah menghubungi polisi!?"

 _["Sudah, saya juga sudah menghubungi markas besar"]_

"Ya Tuhan… baiklah, mungkin aku akan telat datang ke markas"

 _["Baik, maaf menganggu waktu anda"]_

Tao yang sejak tadi memperhatikan Yong Jun hanya bisa diam dan berkonsentrasi dengan nafasnya yang tersendat-sendat. Pria tampan itu balas menatapnya dengan raut yang tidak bisa di tebak. Tao sendiri mencoba mengulurkan tangannya dan meremas kemeja Yong Jun dengan lemah, membuat pria itu sampai menahan nafas. Mengerti apa yang akan di tanyakan dari bibir mungil yang pucat itu.

"Aku mendapat telepon kalau…." Jeda. Menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan.

"A…pa…?"

"Kris menghilang…."

Kalimat Yong Jun itu seakan seperti sambaran petir di siang hari. Saat ia hendak mengucapkan sesuatu, rasa sakit di dadanya semakin menjadi. Dan tak lama, sekelilingnya jadi berputar hingga tiba-tiba gelap dan pandangannya memburam.

"Tao!"

.

 **Tebece**

.

Maaf ya gaes, karena ff ini yg ngerjain adalah Christal Alice dan jadi tanggung jawab gw buat ngelanjutin, jadi kalo ada yg beda, misal: warna rambut, umur, ciri2, mohon di maklumi ya, norice gw aja, soalnya gw juga ga tau kall beda x'D

Ada typo? Maklumi aja yah, author juga manusia, suka khilap :'D

 _So, review please!_

Eh iya, tau kan kemarin gw buka PO kaos Hailang ? Nah kaosnya masih sisa 1pcs nih, bagi yg mau langsung _chat me_ in line aja ya otsu_k

 _See you in the next part!_

 _Regards_ , Christal Alice and Skylar Otsu


	10. Chapter 10

Original Story belong to **Skylar Otsu**

Re-write by **Christal Alice**

 **Moonrise (I'm Yours)**

 **Pair :**

Wu Yi Fan (Kris) x Huang Zi Tao (Tao)

 **Fandom :**

Ex/EXO, BAP, Beast and other

 **Genre :**

Drama, Romance, Hurt Comfort,Smut scene, Mpreg

 **Disclaimer :**

Judulnya di ambil dari tema lukisan Van Gogh yang berjudul sama

.

©KrisTao©

.

Pengap. Udara di dalam ruangan itu terasa sangat begitu sesak di dada. Udara yang lembab yang bercampur hawa panas yang sama sekali membuat perasaan tidak nyaman. Alat pendingin ruangan yang tampak tergeletak rusak di biarkan begitu saja di sudut ruangan. Terlebih ruangan tersebut memiliki atap yang rendah, membuat suasana di dalam sana semakin jauh dari suasana 'nyaman'.

Sementara itu di tengah-tengah ruangan. Tampak seorang pria dengan helai pirang duduk di sebuah kursi kayu dengan kepala yang tertunduk lemah, sementara matanya di tutup oleh sebuah kain hitam, lalu kedua tangannya di ikat kebelakang, dan masing-masing kakinya terikat erat pada kaki kursi tersebut. Keadaan pria itu sangat kacau, baju kantornya yang lusuh tampak bercak darah di bagian perut, belum lagi bekas memar yang menghiasi rahang dan pipinya.

Nafasnya yang tenang terdengar agak berat namun teratur. Tetesan darah yang semula turun dari ujung kemejanya kini tak lagi keluar dan mengering disana, membuat bekas hitam yang pekat. Tak lama keheningan ruangan itu memudar saat seseorang membuka pintu ruangan tersebut dengan cepat hingga menimbulkan debaman pada dinding yang dingin.

Pria berhelai hitam yang baru masuk tersebut mengangkat kepala pria tampan lain yang terikat di kursi dengan sangat kasar dan sangat memaksa.

"Apa kau tidak di ajarkan sopan santun oleh orang tua mu?" Tanya pria tampan tersebut dengan suara pelan, namun terdengar tajam. Mendengung di ruangan yang hening itu.

"Kau orang keras kepala yang pernah ku temui Kris" ujar pria berambut sarat sarat akan amarah.

Kris—pria berhelai pirang itu tersenyum samar, dan dengan kasar Yongguk menyingkirkan wajah tampan itu dari tangannya. Meski ia tidak dapat melihat bagaimana wajah musuhnya itu saat ini, pria Wu itu sudah cukup di buat tertawa kecil membayangkan betapa kesalnya pria yang sudah menculiknya itu.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?" Yongguk bertanya sengit.

"Hmpf…tidak ada…"

Pria itu mengepalkan tangannya erat, lalu tanpa ragu meraih tongkat baseball yang tergeletak di dekat sebuah meja kecil di sana, dan...

 **BUAGH!**

Tonglat baseball itu sukses 'mencium' wajah tampan Kris hingga darah keluar dari mulut dan hidungnya. Tak lama kemudian, menyusul rembesan cairan merah pekat dari pinggir keningnya.

"Hanya segini saja yang kau bisa?" Tanya Kris menantang. Meski nyatanya saat ini pandangan matanya mulaI memburam karena pukulan keras tongkat Yongguk.

"Aku bisa saja membununh mu" desisnya berbahaya.

"Lalu kenapa tidak kau bunuh?"

"Jangan memancing ku"

"Kau pikir kau siapa huh? Kau itu pengecut Bang Yong…"

"Diam atau aku akan menghajar mu lagi" hardik Yong Guk menahan emosi.

"Hajar saja kalau kau mau"

"Diam"

"Kenyataannya tidak ada yang bisa kau perbuat lagi, ingat itu…." di tutup dengan seringai kecil di bibirnya. Dan pukulan telak kembali di terimanya di bagian perut.

.

KrisTao

.

"Bagaimana?"

"Belum ada hasil Tuan Kyungsoo"

"Lakukan apa saja untuk melacak keberadaan Tuan Kris!"

"Kyungsoo- _ssi_!"

Pria mungil itu menoleh cepat ke balik punggungnya, melihat seorang pria yang tampak serius menekuni sebuah layar monitor dan sebuah alat seperti ponsel di tangannya. Kyungsoo pun mendekati pria yang seumuran dengannya itu.

"Ada apa?"

"Alatnya mendeteksi alat pelacak yang ada di dasi Tuan Kris. Coba anda lihat" ujar pemuda itu sambil berdiri mempersilahkan Kyungsoo untuk melihat pada layar monitor.

Pria mungil bermata bulat itu setengah menyipitkan mata saat menatap ke layar monitor tersebut. Menampakkan sebuah lingkaran merah yang berkedip-kedip dan berubah-ubah posisi setiap beberapa detik, dengan latar hitam dan garis abu-abu berbentuk lingkaran yang merangkap-rangkap.

"Apa maksud nya ini?" tanyanya seraya menoleh menatap pemuda yang berdiri di samping kanannya.

"Alat pelacak yang ada di dasi Tuan Kris kemungkinan masih aktif, namun tidak akurat karena kurangnya sinyal GPS"

"Berarti…. Saat ini Tuan Kris berada di ruang bawah tanah?" Kyungsoo menebak dengan kening berkerut samar.

"Bisa saja, berada di ruang berlapis baja juga bisa"

"Apa cahaya merah itu berpindah-pindah keluar lingkaran ini juga?" tanyanya lagi seraya menunjuk sebuah lingkaran merah tipis yang berada di monitor.

"Tidak. Kemungkinan Tuan Kris masih berada di Beijing Tuan"

"Bagus! Kalau begitu aku akan menyelidiki tkp lagi"

"Baik"

"Hubungi aku segera jika ada kemajuan tentang alat itu!"

" _Yes sir_!"

.

©KrisTao©

.

 **1 days later...**

Hari minggu pagi. Langit tampak lebih cerah di banding hari-hari sebelumnya yang selalu mendung namun tak hujan. Sinar matahari yang keemasan dan terasa hangat di kulit, seolah menunjukkan hal baik hari ini. Pagi yang cerah biasanya akan terjadi hal yang baik pula, setidaknya beberapa orang percaya akan hal itu.

Yah mungkin ada hal baik terjadi pagi ini. Tao—pemuda manis nan cantik yang 2 hari yang lalu harus di rawat inap di Rumah Sakit besar di Beijing, kini di perbolehkan pulang dengan syarat rutin menjalani _check up_ seminggu 2 kali. Dan tentu saja hal itu di sambut hangat oleh Baekhyun-yang entah sejak kapan dekat dengan si Huang-, Bibi Mei, dan Zhoumi yang _notabene_ nya sorang yang sangat mencemaskan Tao selama pemuda manis itu terkulai diatas ranjang Rumah Sakit selama 2 hari.

Namun, bukannya mengganti pakaian yang di kenakannya dengan pakaiannya sendiri, sosok manis itu malah berdiri di dekat jendela menatap langit di atas sana. Seolah pemandangan biru cerah yang mewarnai langit di atas sana lebih menarik untuk di cermati. Sampai akhirnya Zhoumi yang baru saja masuk ke dalam harus menaikkan sebelah alisnya, heran, melihat pemuda manis yang sudah di anggapnya sebagai adik itu.

"Kau tidak ganti baju Zi?" tanya pria itu seraya menutup pintu.

"…."

"Tao?"

"…."

Tetap tidak ada jawaban.

"Hey, kau kena—"

"Aku tidak mau pulang ke rumah yang dimana tidak ada orang yang mengharapkan aku untuk pulang" kata Tao sebelum Zhoumi menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Dan tentu saja masih menatap ke arah langit di atas sana.

"Apa maksud mu? Ada Bibi Mei di rumah kan"

"Kurasa _gege_ tahu siapa yang ku maksud"

"Geez, ya Tuhan Zitao… kenapa selalu dia yang kau pikirkan? Tidakkah kau memikirkan tentang dirimu juga?"

Huang muda itu sama sekali tidak merespon, membuat Zhoumi agak kesal dengan pembicaraan mereka tadi. Ia hanya tidak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa setelah ia sembuh dari sakit, si manis itu malah memikirkan orang lain?

Semilir angin sepoi-sepoi yang berhembus lembut menerpa kulitnya yang pucat, membuat sosok semampai itu memutuskan untuk membalikkan badan hendak meninggalkan jendela. Namun, baru saja ia mengangkat kaki dari pinggir jendela, rasa nyeri yang amat sangat menyerang perutnya dengan tiba-tiba.

"Sakit! Aahh!" kedua bahunya gemetar menahan rasa sakit itu.

Dengan sigap Zhoumi bergerak cepat dan menangkap tubuh Tao yang mendadak limbung setelah menjerit kesakitan.

"Kenapa Zi? Sakit lagi? Di bagian mana?" tanya pria tampan itu khawatir.

"…sakit..ahh…" Tao terus menunduk sambil mencengkram perutnya yang nyeri mendadak.

"Perutmu? Ayo ke ranjang, kau harus istirahat"

Tao semakin menekuk tubuhnya seperti bola, Zhoumi hingga harus membopong tubuh semampai itu dan meletakkannta perlahan ditas ranjang. Tao terus saja meracau dengan sesekali memekik pelan, sementara kedua tangannya meremas perutnya erat, berharap agar dapat meredakan rasa sakitnya.

"Tunggu disini, akan ku panggilkan Dokter" ucap Zhoumi tergesa.

Namun saat pemuda itu hendak melangkahkan kakinya, tangan kanannya di cengkram oleh Tao. pemuda manis itu menggeleng kuat meski saat ini ia tengah berkonsentrasi dengan rasa sakit di perutnya.

"Tapi—"

 **Brak!**

"Tao!"

Suara tinggi Baekhyun dan debaman pintu yang sebelumnya memotong kalimat Zhoumi tanpa ijin. Pemuda cantik itu melangkah lebar-lebar dengan raut wajah yang sulit di tebak, namun tampak sedikit lebih pucat daripada sebelumnya.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau teriak-teriak?" tanya Zhoumi merasa terganggu.

"Ada kabar, aku tidak tahu ini berita baik atau berita buruk" sengal si cantik bermarga Byun itu.

Tao yang masih berkutat dengan rasa sakit di perutnya itu mau tak mau menatap Baekhyun, menanti kabar yang di bawanya.

"…ada apa?"

"….Kris…"

Kedua mata sayu Tao membulat begitu nama pria Wu itu di sebut, tanda jika ia merespon apa yang di ucapkan Baekhyun.

"Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi? Kris- _gege_ sudah di temukan?" rentetnya sambil bangkit duduk seolah tak lagi merasakan sakit di perutnya.

"Dia…"

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tao mendesak, harap-harap cemas menunggu apa yang akan di katakan Baekhyun setelah ini.

Bukannya menjawab, pemuda cantik itu malah menggaruk helai coklatnya—tampak bingung antara harus mengatakannya atau tidak.

"Ku mohon katakan apa yang terjadi" pinta Tao memelas.

Sejenak Baekhyun menatap sepasang mata Tao yang berwarna kelam, lalu menghela nafas kecil.

"Tapi kau harus tenang. _Ok_?"

Tao mengangguk cepat.

"Ada apa sebenarnya?"

"…Kris sudah di temukan…."

"Sungguh!?"

"Ya, tapi….."

"Tapi apa? Sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Kris- _gege_?"

"Itu…."

"Apa?"

"Kris memang di temukan, tapi keadaannya jauh dari kata baik-baik saja" kata Baekhyun akhirnya.

 **Deg!**

Seperti tersengat aliran listrik, mendengar hal itu jantungnya sanggup berdetak lebih cepat.

"Apa yang terjadi?" suaranya mendadak kehilangan daya, terdengar begitu pelan.

"Dia….."

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"…Kris di temukan sekarat, dan saat ini dia dalam kondisi kritis. Dia kehilangan banyak darah…"

Kedua mata Tao membola seketika, mendadak rasa sakit yang sempat di abaikannya kembali muncul dan menghentakkannya dalam sebuah rasa sakit yang tak terkira.

"TAO!" panggil Zhoumi takut saat tubuh semampai itu tanpa aba limbung ke depan.

Baekhyun yang berada paling dekat pun dengan sigap menangkap tubuh ringkih itu, sementara Zhoumi melesat keluar kamar rawat untuk memanggil Dokter.

.

©KrisTao©

.

 _Waktu di sekitarnya seolah berhenti berjalan saat secara mendadak tubuhnya dapat kembali di gerakkan dengan normal seperti biasa. Padahal beberapa menit sebelumnya, jangankan bergerakkan seluruh tubuhnya, untuk menggerakkan satu-dua jarinya saja sulit, atau bahkan sama sekali tidak bergerak meski hanya sekejab._

 _Pria berhelai pirang itu mengangkat tangannya perlahan dan menatap telapak tangannya, lalu di gerak-gerakkannya seperti orang yang baru saja sadar dari koma. Pria tampan itu sadar jika ada yang aneh, dan ia mengetahui keanehan itu saat melihat baju yang di kenakannya._

 _Sosoknya tampak bersinar berbalut pakian serba putih. Keningnya berkerut sama, tapi meski begitu ia tidak mempermasalahkannya. Tidak terlalu aneh, setidaknya ia masih memakai baju._

 _Pria itu melihat ke sekitar. Hanya putih. Membuatnya kembali bertanya-tanya, berada dimana ia sekarang. Namun saat ia hendak menggerakkan kakinya, organ tubuhnya tersebut sama sekali tidak bergerak seinci pun. Dan hal itu membuatnya sangat bingung. Apa yang terjadi padanya saat ini? Ia hanya tidak habis pikir._

" _Daddy~~!"_

 _Bruk!_

 _Sebuah benturan kecil di tujukan pada kaki panjangnya, membuat pria itu menunduk cepat untuk melihat dalang dari penubrukan kakinya tersebut._

 _Seorang bocah laki-laki berhelai gelap layaknya burung gagak memeluk kakinya dengan tersenyum manis padanya. Dan seketika muncul sebuah tanda besar di kepalanya._

 _Kenapa bocah itu memanggilnya daddy? Anak siapa dia? Dan… yang paling penting, ia merasa pernah melihat wajah itu. Entah dimana._

" _Kenapa daddy tidak pulang?" tanya bocah manis itu dengan mata membulat lucu._

 _Kris mengangkat sebelah alisnya._

 _Apa dia bilang? Daddy? Aku?_

" _Daddy jahat" bocah itu menggembungkan pipinya lucu._

 _Namun saat pria itu hendak mengucapkan sesuatu, lagi-lagi mulutnya seakan terkunci rapat. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padanya? Kenapa ia mendadak menjadi patung hidup seperti ini?_

" _Daddy harus pulang, karena sekarang aku yang akan pergi"_

 _Kemana? Lagipula kenapa kau memanggil ku daddy?. Tanya Kris kebingungan dalam hati_

 _Bocah itu tersenyum manis, seolah dapat mendengar suara hatinya yang sejak tadi bertanya-tanya. Bocah itupun melepaskan pelukannya dan balas menatapnya dengan sepasang mata bulat berwarna kelabu yang indah._

" _Daddy harus ingat! Nama ku Zifan! Z.I.F.A.N! Ingat itu!"_

 _Memangnya siapa kau? Kenapa aku harus mengingatmu?_

" _Aku akan marah kalau daddy melupakan ku!"_

 _Ya ya ya, terserah kau saja, aku tidak—hey! Tunggu! Kemana anak itu!?_

 _Kris memperhatikan sekelilingnya saat bocah manis yang berumur sekitar 5 tahun itu tiba-tiba lenyap dari hadapannya, seperti asap yang di tiup begitu saja oleh segerombol angin._

.

©KrisTao©

.

Hening. Suasana kamar rawat bernomor 27 tersebut terasa begitu berbeda. Beberapa orang yang berada di dalam saat ini memusatkan perhatian mereka pada sosok pemuda cantik berkulit pucat yang tak sadarkan diri dengan dada yang naik turun dengan teratur meski pelan.

"Aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa nanti pada Tao" ujar Baekhyun, suara seraknya memecah keheningan di kamar itu.

"Yang paling buruk bisa saja ia pingsan setelah mengetahuinya" kata Zhoumi muram.

Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang, dan menyandarkan punggungnya ke pintu di belakangnya. Dengan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada, pemuda cantik itu menatap sosok Tao sendu. Bukanlah sesuatu yang aneh jika ia mengkhawatirkan pemuda manis itu. Ia sama sekali tidak pernah menganggap Tao sebagai saingan atau apa pun. Justru sebaliknya, ia menganggap pemuda manis itu sebagai adiknya. Dan rasa sukanya pada Kris, bukanlah rasa suka yang di namakan cinta, namun lebih kepada sayang antar saudara.

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Baekhyun membuka percakapan. Zhoumi menoleh kearahnya.

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kau membenci Kris?"

"Kenapa kau tanyakan itu?"

"Aku hanya penasaran"

"Jawabannya sudah jelas. Aku benci dan sudah tidak ada alasan lagi"

"Kau pasti memiliki alasan kuat 'kan?"

"Untuk apa kau mau tahu urusan orang lain?"

"Siapa tahu aku bisa memberitahu mu hal yang tidak kau tahu"

"Aku tidak ingin tahu dan tidak mau tahu. Okay?"

"Kalau begitu kau tidak akan pernah mengerti akan kebaikan Kris. Kau hanya orang baru disini"

"Memang, tapi aku lebih tahu tentang Tao daripada laki-laki itu"

"Siapa bilang? Waktu yang lama pasti merubah seseorang banyak atau tidaknya"

"Apa kau keberatan kalau aku membenci Kris?"

"Tidak, aku hanya menyayangkan orang yang membencinya"

"Aku tidak peduli"

"Orang sepertinya lebih tepat di jadikan teman daripada di jadikan musuh. Ingat itu"

Zhoumi memutuskan untuk tidak menangapi perkataan Baekhyun. Tak lama setelah saling diam kembali, gagang pintu kamar tersebut bergerak, membuat pemuda cantik itu harus menyingkir dari sana dan membukakan pintu bercat putih itu.

Sosok tampan Yong Jun menyapa pandangan matanya.

"Bagaimana? Ada kemajuan?" tanya si mungil Byun. Yong Jun mengangguk.

"Apa?"

"Kris sudah sadar"

"Oh thanks god!" Baekhyun memekik senang.

"Bagaimana dengan keadaan Tao?" tanya Yong Jun, mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemuda yang terbaring lemah diatas tempat tidur.

"Sepertinya tidak hari ini. kau lihat—"

"Bergerak…" ucap Zhpumi. Baekhyun dan Yong Jun menoleh kompak padanya.

"Apanya yang bergerak?" tanya Baekhyun bingung.

"Tao…. dia sadar! Lihatlah!"

Zhoumi, Baekhyun dan Yong Jun beranjak mendekati ranjang Tao. Benar saja, pemuda manis itu menggerakkan jemari tangannya yang pucat, dan tak lama iapun membuka kelopak matanya perlahan, sangat pelan.

Membuat ketiga orang disana lega sekaligus bingung. Karena nanti pasti pemuda Huang itu akan menannyakan tentang Kris yang di kabarkan telah di temukan. Bagaimana saat menjelaskannya nanti?

.

.

Te

Be

Ce

.

.

Ada yg ga sama? Typo? Atau apa? Mohooooonn maaf xD

Gw stress kebanyakan draf di hp T_T

Sampai jumpa di part berikutnya! :*

 _Regards_ , Skylar and Christal


	11. Chapter 11

Original Story belong to **Skylar Otsu**

Re-write by **Christal Alice**

 **Moonrise (I'm Yours)**

 **Pair :**

Wu Yi Fan (Kris) x Huang Zi Tao (Tao)

 **Fandom :**

Ex/EXO, BAP, Beast and other

 **Genre :**

Drama, Romance, Hurt Comfort,Smut scene, Mpreg

 **Disclaimer :**

Judulnya di ambil dari tema lukisan Van Gogh yang berjudul sama

.

©KrisTao©

.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Pertanyaan tersebut spotan keluar dari mulut pria tampan bersurai kecoklatan di kamar rawat tersebut . Saat pria lain berhelai pirang yang terbaring lemah diatas ranjang Rumah Sakit perlahan membuka matanya. Sorot mata tampak lemah tak bertenaga, namun dadanya yang bergerak naik turun dengan perlahan, membuat kedua laki-laki yang berada disana bernafas lega. Karena sosok tampan berkulit pucat itu akan baik-baik saja setelah ini.

Kris—pria tampan itu butuh beberapa menit untuk memahami keadaan di ruangan tersebut. Ia hanya mengerjap dan berusaha untuk mengangkat tubuhnya perlahan, tapi Baekhyun mencegahnya, dengan mendorong dadanya pelan agar ia tetap berbaring.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Yong Jun lagi. Kris hanya melirik sekilas pada sahabatnya itu.

"Lebih baik…" jawabnya lirih. Tak bertenaga, dan juga tidak sedang dalam mood untuk bicara.

Kris tentu pria yang sangat arogan. Ia tidak menyukai ini. Ia tidak suka terbangun lemah di Rumah Sakit dalam keadaan tak berdaya. Dengan kondisi memalukan seperti ini, bahkan tak pernah di bayangkannya sebelumnya. Bagaimana mungkin Wu sepertinya bisa menjadi selemah ini?

"Ku pikir kau akan mati karena kehabisan darah" celetuk Baekhyun, yang langsung menerima pukulan siku di perutnya dari sang kakak. Pemuda mungil itu mendesis kesakitan dan refleks memegangi perutnya.

"Kau orang yang beruntung Kris" kata Yong Jun saat Baekhyun tengah mengusap-ngusap perutnya dan nenatap sengit ke arahnya, dan ia abaikan.

"Kau sekarat, dan sebuah keajaiban kau bisa selamat" lanjut Baekhyun dengan wajah tertekuk lucu. Kesal dengan perbuatan Yong Jun.

Pria berwajah pucat yang berbaring di ranjang itu hanya diam, melemparkan tatapan matanya kearah jendela yang terbuka lebar, menunjukkan hamparan langit berwarna biru cerah. Tak ingin bicara, kondisinya cukup menggambarkan seperti apa suasana hatinya saat ini.

Tak lama kemudian seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar rawat tersebut, dan saat Baekhyun membuka pintu, seorang pria berjubah putih masuk di ikuti seorang perawat di belakangnya. Yong Jun otomatis menyingkir dari sisi ranjang Kris dan membiarkan sang Dokter memeriksa sahabatnya itu. Beberapa pemeriksaan kecil di lakukan tanpa suara sekecil pun dari Kris. Pria itu bahkan tak sedikitpun menatap sang Dokter yang terdengar mengatakan beberapa kalimat.

"Semuanya baik, jika anda istirahat dengan benar maka jahitan pada lukanya akan lebih cepat mengering" ujar si Dokter tersenyum.

"Sayangnya aku bukan orang yang hobi tiduran di ranjang" kata Kris pelan, seperti menggumam.

Dokter itu hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar gumaman sang pasien, lalu menatap Yong Jun dan Baekhyun bergantian.

"Tadi saat saya kemari, seseorang bernama Zhoumi mencari anda berdua di lorong Rumah Sakit" ujar Dokter itu pada kedua bersaudara Byun itu yang kini saling berpandangan. Sementara Kris yang mendengar nama itu di sebut mengerutkan keningnya samar.

 _Kenapa orang itu ada disini?_ Pikirnya.

"Ada apa Dok?" tanya Baekhyun bingung.

"Tadi dia bilang jika Tuan Huang mencari anda berdua"

Kerutan di kening Kris semakin menjadi mendengar nama pemudanya di sebut.

"Tao?" sahutnya tak mengerti. Menoleh pada Yong Jun, kemudian beralih pada Baekhyun.

"Ya, anda tidak tahu?" tanya Dokter itu lagi. Kris menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau lupa? Tao masuk Rumah Sakit gara-gara kejadian itu 'kan?" ucap Baekhyun, tak ingin Dokter itu mengatakan apa yang telah terjadi.

"Aku ingat. Ada yang ingin ada katakan lagi Dok?" Kris menatap Dokter itu lagi. Tatapan yang tajam.

"Saya rasa anda masih belum tahu soal—"

"Dok, saya rasa pemeriksaan siang ini sudah selesai. Pasien Dokter yang lain bisa menunggu" sela Yong Jun cepat namun tenang. Tapi tingkahnya itu hanya membuat Kris semakin menaruh curiga.

"Anda benar, baiklah kalau begitu saya permis—"

"Katakan apa yang anda ingin katakan tadi Dok" kata Kris, yang lebih tepat terdengar seperti perintah daripada permintaan. Ia melirik tajam kearah Yong Jun dan Baekhyun bergantian.

"Mungkin teman-teman anda bisa mengatakannya pada anda"

"Aku ingin mendengarnya dari anda"

Hening.

Sang Dokter melirik Yong Jun yang berdiri di belakangnya, pria tampan itu sendiri balas melirik sang adik yang berdiri di sebelahnya. Tak tahu apa yang harus dia katakan, Dokter itupun menarik nafas perlahan, lalu menganggukkan kepalanya samar.

"Baiklah, sebenarnya…"

"Katakan semuanya, aku berhak untuk tahu" Kris berkata tegas.

"Kris benar" dengus Baekhyun, walau tidak benar-benar setuju.

"Jadi?"

"Begini Tuan Wu, anda tahu jika—"

"Tolong intinya Dok" Kris menyela tak sabar.

"Ok. Intinya..." diam sejenak. "...Tuan Huang keguguran"

 **Tik!**

Bunyi jarum detik jam dinding di kamar rawat tersebut seolah terhenti di angka 7 dan tak bergerak. Waktu di kamar rawat itu seolah berhenti berjalan begitu gendang telinganya mendengar kalimat dari sang Dokter. Nafasnya pun tertahan, dan mendadak otak cemerlangnya tak bisa berpikir.

Keguguran.

Sebuah kata yang entah kenapa tak dapat di olah di dalam otaknya.

 _Apa artinya?_

Keguguran...

"Apa maksudnya?" tanyanya, kali ini dengan nada rendah yang aneh.

"Setiap orang yang sedang hamil, jika di hadapkan dengan suatu peristiwa yang dapat membuatnya stress, akan beresiko besar mengalami keguguran"

"Bagaimana bisa?" ia tersengal.

"Kri—"

"AKU SUDAH MENGATAKANNYA PADAMU UNTUK MENJAGANYA!" suara Kris menggelegar ke seluruh kamar rawat. Kedua matanya tertuju pada Yong Jun dengan kemarahan yang teramat sangat.

"Kau tahu itu semua berada di luar kuasa ki—"

"DIAM!"

Hening.

"Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh!?"

Suara Yong Jun menggema keseluruh ruang rawat saat Kris menarik jarum infuse yang menancap di pergelangan tangan kanannya dengan kasar, sedikitnya membuat Baekhyun dan Dokter yang melihat itu kaget atas tindakan Kris yang tiba-tiba. Namun orang yang bersangkutan sepertinya tak mempedulikan hal itu dan mencoba untuk melangkahkan kakinya dengan satu tangan yang memegangi bagian perutnya.

"Minggir" perintahnya seperti mengeram. Aura menakutkan itu masih melingkupinya, dan Kris yang saat ini terlihat menakutkan.

Yong Jun yang berdiri sejurus dengan pintu kamar rawat diam tak bergeming.

"Ku bilang minggir"

"…"

"MINGGIR!"

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melangkah sedikit pun dari ka—"

 **Bugh!**

"Ouch!"

Sebuah tendangan telak pada 'junior' Yong Jun sukses membuat pria tampan itu mengaduh keras dan spontan membungkuk memegangi aset berharganya, bersimpuh di lantai. Sementara Kris yang menjadi dalang melangkah tak berdosa melewati Yong Jun yang kini merintih kesakitan, seolah tak terjadi apa pun di kamar rawat itu.

" _Hyung_!" pekik Baekhyun cemas.

"Luka anda bisa terbuka Tuan Wu" ujar Dokter berusaha menghetikan langkah Kris untuk berhenti. Sengaja menghalangi langkah pria tinggi itu dengan berdiri di depan pintu.

"Tolong minggir..." wajahnya tampak semakin pucat.

"Tapi anda bisa—"

"Atau Dokter ingin berakhir sama dengan teman ku?" tanya Kris penuh penekanan.

Dokter itu menelan ludah perlahan, melirik Yong Jun yang masih bersimpuh di lantai. Dan mau tak mau ia pun menggeser tubuhnya memberi jalan pada Kris untuk keluar dari kamar rawat tersebut. Saat sang Dokter menghampiri Baekhyun dan Yong Jun yang ada di dekat ranjang, pemuda cantik berambut coklat muda disana menoleh kearah pintu dan ia tak lagi melihat sosok Kris disana.

"Dok tolong kakak ku" ucap Baekhyun cepat sebelum berlari keluar ruang rawat itu mengejar Kris.

.

©KrisTao©

.

Semakin ia memaksakan kedua kakinya untuk melangkah, semakin pucat pula wajah tampannya. Mengabaikan rasa sakit yang beraarang di perutnya yang berbalut perban tebal.

Bodoh. Hanya orang bodoh yang tidak peduli dengan keadaan dirinya sendiri, terlebih saat cairan merah pekat merembes membasahi piyama Rumah Sakitnya yang berwarna biru muda. Pria tampan itu terus berjalan merapat ke dinding dengan langkah tertatih-tatih.

Ia tahu jika ia tidak cukup kuat walau sekedar untuk berjalan, namun sepertinya ia tidak memikirkan akan hal itu.

Dengan segenap tenaga yang di milikinya, ia meraih gagang pintu bercat putih di sisi kanannya. Dan saat pintu itu terbuka, ia dapat melihat sosok pemud berwajah manis yang tengah duduk bersandar diatas ranjang. Dan dalam hitungan detik tatapan mereka bertemu.

"Kris- _ge_ …" panggil Tao berbisik. Terkejut melihat kehadiran sosok tinggi itu di depan pintu kamar rawatnya dengan kondisi yang...

Zhoumi yang sedang membaca majalah di sebuah sofa di sana pun menoleh ke sisi kanannya. Tao buru-buru turun dari tempat tidurnya dan tanpa mengenakkan alas kakinya ia meraih tiang infuse yang berada di sisi kanan ranjang, menyeretnya mendekat pada Kris yang saat ini berdiri menundukkan kepalanya.

Tubuh Kris merosot ke lantai tanpa tenaga. Pria itu tertunduk dengan wajah pucat dan darah yang terus keluar dari luka di perutnya. Zhoumi yang berada paling dekat berusaha membantu pria itu namun Kris menepis tangannya kasar.

"Kris- _gege_ …apa yang terjadi? Kenapa?" tanya Tao cemas.

Kedua tangannya meraih kepala Kris yang tertunduk lemah, hingga ia dapat meliha pada sepasang mata _hazel_ yang biasanya tajam kini sangat teduh, dan ia juga dapat merasakan perbedaan suhu antara kulit tangannya dan wajah pria tampan itu.

"Kenapa anda—"

"Diam…" Kris memotong cepat.

Bibir mungil milik Tao menutup patuh. Pemuda manis itu tampak sangat cemas karena melihat keadaan Kris yang bisa di bilang mengerikan baginya. Baru kali ini ia melihat pria angkuh di hadapannya itu bisa menjadi selemah ini.

Tenaganya seolah lenyap tak berbekas saat ini, entah kemana energi yang di dapatnya tadi hingga ia berhasil menemukan kamar rawat Tao.

Cinta memang buta.

"Kris- _ge_ …." Panggil Tao lagi, yang kini kedua pipinya telah di basahi air mata.

"Ku panggilkan Dokter" kata Zhoumi dan berlalu cepat.

Tao—pemuda manis itu berusaha menahan tubuh Kris yang semakin lemah dan kini condong ke arahnya. Sementara Kris sendiri tampak berusaha keras untuk tidak kehilangan kesadarannya, karena saat ini ia dapat melihat darah yang keluar dari luka di perutnya, dan hampir membasahi bagian depan piyamanya dan juga tangannya.

Namun bukan itu yang membuatnya sesak saat ini, melainkan bentuk perut Tao yang datar tanpa sesuatu yamg berharga di dalamnya. Memang usia kandungan itu masih sangat amat muda, namun bukankah hal itu sudah sangat membahagiakan? Dan calon kehidupan itu kini telah tiada. Karena kecerobohannya. Dan Kris tidak akan memaafkan dirinya untuk hal ini.

"Kris—"

"…maaf…"

Suara lirih Kris membuat Tao terdiam.

Suara yang lirih, namun ia dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas. Tanpa terasa air mata yang jatuh dari pipinya semakin deras.

Untuk yang pertama kalinya pria itu mengucapkan maaf. Dan ucapan tersebut untuknya.

Untuk apa?

"Untuk apa _gege_ minta maaf? _Gege_ tidak melakukan apa pun" ujarnya. Entah kenapa hatinya terasa sedih mendengar hal itu.

"….."

"Kris- _ge_?"

"…"

"Gege?" panggilnya lagi. Namun tidak ada respon.

Sedetik kemudian ia sadar jika pria yang duduk bersimpuh yang berada di pelukannya itu tak bergerak sama sekali. Dengan terus memanggil namanya, Tao berusaha mengangkat tubuh pria dari dekapannya dan menahan kepala Kris dengan satu tangannya di pipi pria itu. Jantungnya berpacu semakin cepat saat melihat banyaknya darah keluar dari perut Kris, dan pria itu kini terlihat seperti mayat hidup.

"KRIS- _GEGE_!"

.

©KrisTao

.

 **3 days letter…**

Tepat pukul 12 siang. Jam makan siang di rumah mewah tersebut tampak lenggang, namun hidangan makan siang telah siap diatas meja di ruang makan, meski tak semua kursi terisi siang ini, maupun siang-siang sebelumnya. Otomatis rumah yang semula memang sepi, kini semakin bertambah sepi.

Suara sumpit yang bergesekan dengan mangkuk nasi yang terkesan ogah-ogahan mendominasi ruang makan siang ini. Entah sudah berapa menit atau jam Baekhyun tidak menyentuh sedikit pun makannannya, hanya menatap kosong kearah mangkuk nasi sambil menopang dagu. Sementara Zhoumi yang menempati salah satu kursi di ruang makan hanya menatap kearah gelas berisi air putih.

"Sudah 3 hari Kris belum sadar…" Baekhyun menggumam, cenderung pada dirinya sendiri.

"Siapa peduli" sahut Zhoumi cuek. Ia mengambil gelas di depannya dan meminumnya hingga habis.

"Kenapa kau masih sebenci itu padanya setelah peristiwa itu?" Baekhyu meletakkan sumpitnya di atas mangkuk nasi miluknya.

"Entahlah" pria itu mengangkat bahu cuek.

"Entahlah?" ulangnya, menaikkan satu alisnya bingung.

"Aku hanya tidak suka padanya"

"Karena dia lebih dekat dengan Tao?" tebak Baekhyun, Zhoumi hanya melirik sekilas kearah pemuda mungil itu

"Mungkin"

"Itu berarti kau cemburu"

"Tao itu adik ku"

"Mungkin awalnya kau menganggapnya adik, tapi lambat laun kau pasti suka padanya"

"A—"

"Aku antar makanan ke kamar Tao dulu" kata Yong Jun yang baru saja masuk ke dalam ruang makan, membuat Baekhyun dan Zhoumi menoleh padanya.

"Ya" sahut si bungsu Byun.

Yong Jun pun berlalu dengan membawa sebuah napan berisi menu makan siang di salah satu tangannya.

Memang sudah 3 hari ini Tao dan Kris keluar dari Rumah Sakit, namun bukan berarti salah satu dari kedua orang itu baik-baik saja. Tao—pemuda manis tersebut memaksa untuk keluar dari Rumah Sakit karena ia merasa tidak ada yang salah pada dirinya, hingga ia harus menjalani rawat inap di Rumah Sakit. Tentu saja ia masih belum mengetahui alasan sebenarnya ia berada disana.

Lalu Kris. Pria tampan itu masih tak sadarkan diri semenjak ia jatuh pingsan di kamar rawat Tao saat di Rumah Sakit tempo hari. Ia kehilangan banyak darah, hingga membutuhkan waktu untuknya pulih dan sadar, terlebih luka di perutnya mengalami infeksi yang untung saja tidak terlalu serius. Dan karena permintaan Tao yang meminta agar Kris di rawat di rumah, maka mau tak mau Yong Jun pun mengurus semuanya.

Aneh memang, namun setidaknya menurut Baekhyun alasan Tao tepat. Karena ia mengerti bagaimana perasaan seseorang yang mencemaskan sekaligus takut akan keadaan orang yang di sayanginya. Tao tidak ingin selama pria itu belum sadarkan diri di Rumah Saki terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padanya. Karena bagaimanapun juga Rumah Sakit adalah tempat yang 'mengerikan' dan 'menakutkan', dan ia tidak mau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada pria yang berharga baginya itu.

Lagipula kebersihan di kediaman Wu sangat terjaga, dan hal itu menguntungkan Tao karena Dokter tidak memiliki alasan untuk menolak, dan alhasil Kris pun di pindahkan dan menjalani rawat jalan, tentu saja dengan alat-alat Rumah Sakit yang di pindahkan ke Rumah mewah tersebut.

Dan sampai hari ini Tora harus rajin mengantarkan makanan ke kamar Ruki, karena semenjak Reita di pindahkan, pemuda mungil itu sama sekali tidak mau beranjak dari tempatnya untuk menemani Reita. Karena pria tampan itu di tempatkan di kamar Tao dan bukannya di kamar Kris sendiri.

"Zi aku masuk" suara Yong Jun terdengar, kemudian terdengar suara ketukan pada pintu kamar beberapa kali.

Seperti yang pria itu duga, pemuda manis tersebut tak beranjak sedikit pun dari sisi ranjang dimana Kris masih menutup kedua matanya. Ia menutup pintu perlahan, dan menghampiri sosok semampai yang terlelap di tepian ranjang, duduk di sebuah kursi dan tangan yang terlipat menggenggam satu tangan Kris yang bebas dari jarum infuse.

"Zi… bangun…" Yong Jun mengusap bahu Tao pelan.

"Hei"

Dan usahanya tidak sia-sia. Si manis itu mengerang kecil, lalu mengusap kedua matanya pelan.

"Oh… ada apa?" tanyanya sengau. Terdengar ragu untuk menyebut nama si sulung Byun.

"Kau belum makan siang, ku bawakan makanan untuk mu. Makanlah" kata Yong Jun seraya meletakkan napan yang di bawanya ke pangkuan Tao.

Sejenak pemuda mans itu menatap kearah napan lalu menoleh menatap Yong Jun yang berdiri di samping kanannya.

"Terima kasih banyak" ucap Tao tersenyum kecil.

"Tidak masalah, daripada nanti saat Kris bangun dan aku kena marah lagi gara-gara tidak menjagamu"

"Uhm…"

"Habiskan makanannya. Aku dan yang lain ada di bawah"

"Iya, terima kasih"

Yong Jun mengusap kepala Tao pelan lalu melangkahkan kakinya menjauh.

"Yong Jun- _ge_ " panggil Tao cepat seraya menoleh kearah pintu. Begitu pula Yong Jun yang di panggil namanya.

"Ya?"

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Tentu, apa?"

"Kenapa aku di rawat di Rumah Sakit?"

Lelaki tampan itu terdiam seketika. Sebuah pertanyaan yang di pertanyakan di saat yang tidak tepat, menurutnya. Dan ia juga tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Kau lupa? Waktu itu kau habis di culik 'kan?"

"Ya tentu saja tapi ku rasa aku tidak memiliki luka yang berarti"

"Kau _down_ saat itu"

"Tapi kenapa Kris- _ge_ mengatakan 'maaf' padaku?"

"Kapan?"

"Saat Kris- _ge_ ke kamarku dengan penuh darah. Aku tidak tahu kenapa ia mengatakannya"

"Ng…. mungkin dia merasa sudah berbuat sesuatu yang salah padamu?"

"Kris- _ge_ tidak pernah bersikap seperti itu sebelumnya"

Yong Jun membulatkan bibirnya, pura-pura tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Baiklah, terima kasih sudah mendengar ocehanku" Tao tersenyum tipis, di jawab anggukkan kepala Yong Jun.

"Santai saja, aku pengganti Kris sebelum dia bangun. Habiskan makanan mu"

"Baik~"

Sebuah helaan nafas meluncur mulus dari mulut Yong Jun begitu ia keluar dari kamar Tao.

"Ku harap kau tidak pernah tahu Zi..."

.

©KrisTao©

.

Memasuki hari keempat. Terjadi sesuatu hal yang ajaib saat ini.

Pagi ini tepatnya.

Pagi ini Kris terbangun dari tidurnya selama tiga hari lamanya, dan ia tampak terlihat lebih baik. Tanpa sepengetahuan Tao dan yang lain, pagi ini ia melepas semua alas medis yang melekat di tubuhnya, karena pagi ini Tao tidak berada di kamar tersebut, jadi ia dapat melakukannya tanpa halangan. Entahlah, karena sejak semalam pemuda manis itu tidak berada disana seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

Sedikitnya pria itu terlihat bingung saat ia menyadari jika ia tidak berada di kamarnya sendiri melainkan berada di kamar Tao. Tanpa banyak berpikir ia pun keluar dari kamar tersebut dengan langkah yang sangat ringan, seolah ia sangat sehat dan sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti orang yang hampir mati. Luka di perutnya memang sudah menutup sempurna, dan hal itu membuatnya lebih percaya diri untuk kembali beraktifitas.

Kris mengganti piyama yang di pakainya dengan pakaian bersih dan rapi, tampak seperti orang yang hendak bekerja. Sejenak ia menyempatkan diri bercermin, menata rambutnya dengan jari lalu beranjak. Tanpa mandi, ya tentu saja.

Tapi belum sempat ia meraih _handle_ pintu kamarnya, seseorang membuka pintu tersebut dengan sangat cepat dan meneriakkan namanya.

"Kris- _gege_!"

 **Jdug!**

"Aw!" pekiknya kesakitan saat daun pintu mencium mesra keningnya. Karena kecerobohan tangannya yang masih memegang _handle_ dan membuat daun pintu berbahan kayu itu terdorong ke arah nya.

"Aah! Maaf, maafkan aku! Aku tidak tahu kalau—"

"Kenapa berteriak?" tanya Tao seraya memijat keningnya perlahan.

"Saat aku ke kamar tadi _gege_ tidak ada jadi aku takut kalau…."

"Aku baik-baik saja" selanya terdengar lembut.

"Tapi _gege_ baru saja sadar"

"Otak ku bisa mati kalau terlalu banyak tidur"

"Tapi 'kan—"?

"Yang perlu di khawatirkan itu kau, bukan aku"

"Eh?" alis Tao terangkat sebelah. "Kenapa aku?"

Kriz menarik nafas pelan. "Lupakan" ucapnya.

"Tapi—Kris- _ge_ tunggu!"

Tao berusaha mengejar pria tinggi itu tapi kakinya tergelincir di anak tangga, beruntung jaraknya dengan Kris sangat dekat dan pria itu dapat menangkap pinggangnya saat spontan ia memekik takut akan terjatuh.

"Bisakah kau berhati-hati?" tanya Kris dengan dahi berkerut dan wajah khawatir yang sangat kentara.

Padahal hanya tak sengaja tergelincir, dan dia se khawatir itu...

"Maaf…" Tao menundukkan kepalanya di dalam pelukan Kris. Menggigit bibirnya kecil, takut jika pria Wu itu sudah berwajah seperti itu.

Kris menahan nafas sejenak, otak dan hatinya kacau akibat kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu di Rumah Sakit dan sampai saat ini ia masih mengingatnya. Akibat kesalahannya, dan ia masih takut akan hal-hal kecil yang dapat melukai pemudanya. Termasuk insiden ini.

"Kris- _ge_?" panggil Tao, merasa pelukan di tubuhnya tidak akan mengendur.

Entah kenapa, Kris semakin mempererat pelukannya, membuat pemuda manis itu bingung akan sikap pria Wu itu. Tak lama kemudian Kris mengendurkan pelukannya dan tanpa di sangka Tao sebelumnya jika pria itu melekatkan bibir pucatnya ke bibirnya.

"Kris…." Tao mendesis lirih di antara ciuman mereka.

Pemuda manis itu terhanyut jauh dan tanpa sadar mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Kris, membalas pagutan-pagutan lembut pada bibirnya dengan sebaik mungkin. Hingga semakin lama, semakin erat dekapan Kris di pinggang ramping Tao dan dalam pula ciuman mereka.

Kris mencurahkan kekhawatirannya, ketakutannya, dan kegelisahannya di dalam ciuman itu. Tanpa sadar meremas pakaian Tao di bagian pinggang, hingga mengangkat tubuh semampai itu membuat kedua kaki Tao tak lagi menapak lantai, dan dirinya harus menengadah untuk melanjutkan ciuman itu. Entah mendalat tenaga darimana, yang jelas semua rasa bersalahnya membuatnya tak ingin melepaskan sosok di dekapannya itu. Merasakan tubuh mereka yang berhimpitan dengan detak jantung yang seirama.

.

.

Te Be Ce

.

.

 _See you in the next part!_

 _Regards_ , Skylar _and_ Christal.


	12. Chapter 12

Original Story belong to **Skylar Otsu**

Re-write by **Christal Alice**

 **Moonrise (I'm Yours)**

 **Pair :**

Wu Yi Fan (Kris) x Huang Zi Tao (Tao)

 **Fandom :**

Ex/EXO, BAP, Beast and other

 **Genre :**

Drama, Romance, Hurt Comfort,Smut scene, Mpreg

 **Disclaimer :**

Judulnya di ambil dari tema lukisan Van Gogh yang berjudul sama

.

©KrisTao©

.

Genap sepekan sudah semenjak Kris keluar dari Rumah Sakit dan kondisi kesehatannya pun berangsur-angsur membaik, dan keadaan di rumah mewah tersebut kembali normal. Meski tetap saja tampak sepi dan hening seperti biasa.

Sejak pagi tak terlihat tindak-tanduk kakak beradik Yong Jun dan Baekhyun di rumah itu. Sementara penghuni yang lain tampak sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Seperti halnya Zhoumi yang terlihat serius memperhatikan para montir yang tengah mengecek keadaan mobil-mobil di garasi, lalu Tao yang berada di dapur membantu Bibi Mei membuat _snack_ dan minuman untuk para montir tersebut. Dan terakhir Kris yang sedari pagi 'mengurung' diri di Ruang Kerjanya di lantai 2.

Sudah hampir jam makan siang pria itu bekerja tanpa henti. Ia tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain bekerja di rumah untuk beberapa hari kedepan. Karena akibat sikap bodohnya saat di Rumah Sakit beberapa hari yang lalu membuat luka di perutnya menjadi rawan untuk terbuka kembali. Namun setidaknya ia masih bisa untuk mengurus perusahaannya meski hanya bekerja di rumah.

Jemari panjang Kris menari lincah di atas _keyboard_ laptop, pria itu terlihat sangat serius menekuni layar laptop di depannya. Tak menyadari jika kurang beberapa detik lagi memasuki jam makan siang, ia seolah berada di dalam 'dunia'nya sendiri. Namun keseriusan pria tampan itu teralihkan saat sebuah suara benturan kecil ke kaca jendela ruangan tersebut.

Kris beranjak dari kursinya dan menghampiri jendela yang dalam keadaan setengah terbuka. Ia melihat beberapa kerikil kecil yang berserakan di sekitar balkon ruang kerjanua tersebut. Ia pun menghampiri pagar pembatas balkon dan melihat ke sekitar taman. Tidak ada siapa pun disana. Apa perbuatan orang iseng? Kris mendengus kecil, lalu memutuskan untuk melangkah masuk, namun baru beberapa langkah ia melihat pantulan sebuah benda yang melayang ke arahnya dari kaca balkon di hadapannya.

Dengan cepat ia pun menggeser tubuhnya sebelum benda runcing itu membentur kaca balkon dan jatuh ke lantai kemudian. Kris membalikkan tubuhnya cepat, kembali menghampiri pagar pembatas dengan pandangan menajam, tapi ia tetap tidak melihat siapa pun disana.

Lantas darimana benda itu berasal?

Merasa tak menemekan sesuatu yang mencurigakan, Kris kembali membalikkan tubuhnya dan membungkuk untuk memungut benda yang ternyata adalah sebuah anak panah berwarna hitam dengan sebuah kertas yang menempel di batangnya. Ia mengambil kertas itu dan membukanya. Sebuah kalimat pendek namun sarat akan ancaman.

 **KAU AKAN MATI**

Pria tampan itu tersenyum mengejek, lalu menoleh ke belakang punggungnya. Mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling.

"Siapa pun kau… kau salah memilih musuh…" gumamnya meremas kertas yang ada di tangan kanannya.

.

©Kristao©

.

 _ **Ting tong~**_

"Tao tolong bukakan pintunya!" teriak Bibi Mei nyaring dari dalam dapur.

Tao yang hendak mendaratkan pantatnya ke sofa di ruang tengah pun mengurungkan niatnya dan melesat ke pintu depan untuk membuka pintu. Dan seorang pria berbaju serba cokelat muda serta mengenakan topi berdiri di hadapannya setelah daun pintu utama terbuka.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanyanya sopan.

"Ada paket untuk Tuan Kris Wu" pria itu berujar pelan namun terdengar cukup jelas.

"Oh iya"

"Silahkan tanda tangan disini" pria pengantar itu menyerahkan selembar kertas dan pena pada Tao.

Setelah menandatangani di kolom yang di tunjuk pada kertas formulir penerimaan itu, pria di depannya memberikan sebuah kotak yang terbungkus kertas coklat yang tidak seberapa besar, hanya seukuran kotak kue. Tao kembali menutup pintu setelah mengucapkan terima kasih pada pria tersebut dan berjalan masuk.

"Tidak ada nama pengirimnya?" gumamnya sambil membolak-balikan kotak tersebut.

"Siapa yang datang Tao?" Tanya Bibi Mei yang baru saja keluar dari dapur.

"Pengantar barang, ada paket untuk Kris- _ge_ bi" jawab Tao seraya mengangkat keatas sedikit kotak di tangannya itu.

"Siapa pengirimnya?"

"Entah, tidak ada nama pengirimnya"

"Ya sudah, berikan pada Tuan Kris segera"

"Iya, ini juga mau ku antar"

Tao melanjutkan langkahnya menuju anak tangga, dan mempercepat langkahnya sesegera mungkin. Pintu ruang kerja Kris yang bercat putih tampak tertutup rapat dari ujung tangga, si manis Huang itupun mengetuk pintu itu perlahan dan terdengar sahutan dari dalam.

"Maaf mengganggu waktu kerja _gege_ " ucapnya begitu ia membuka pintu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kris dari balik meja kerjanya. Tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari sebuah dokumen yang tengah di tekuninya.

"Ada paket untuk _gege_ "

"Letakkan disini"

"Baik.."

"Ada yang harus kau lakukan setelah ini?" tanya Kris saat pemuda manis itu meletakkan paket miliknya di meja kerjanya.

"Tidak ada"

"Kalau begitu tetaplah disini, aku butuh sedikit bantuan"

Tao tersenyum tersenyum manis, lalu mengangguk cepat -antusias. "Baik~"

.

®KrisTao®

.

"Selamat pagi semua~!"

Suara tinggi Baekhyun membahana ke seluruh ruang tengah rumah besar tersebut pagi ini. Tao yang sedang asyik menonton televisi sampai tersentak kaget dan langsung menoleh ke belakang punggungnya. Pemuda cantik bermarga Byun itu pun melangkah masuk dengan menenteng sebuah _plastic paper_ di tangan kanannya.

"Baekhyun- _gege_ selalu ceria ya" kata Tao memperhatikan si mungil Baekhyun hingga pemuda mungil itu duduk di sofa di depannya.

"Aku memang selalu seperti ini, mana Zhoumi?"

"Entahlah, mungkin di kamar. Baekhyun- _gege_ datang sendiri?"

"Ya, kenapa?"

"Biasanya selalu bersama Yong Jun- _gege_ "

"Tidak-tidak, dia sibuk sejak kemarin. Entah apa yang di lakukannya" ucapnya agak menggumam pada kalimat terakhir.

"Menemui Kris- _gege_?"

"Aku kesini untuk main. Kau tahu? Sejak kemarin Yong Jun meninggalkan ku sendirian di hotel. Orang itu benar-benar tidak berperasaan" cibirnya benar-benar kesal.

"Kalau begitu aku buatkan minum dulu, _gege_ ingin minum apa?" tawar Tao seraya bangkit berdiri.

" _Johnny Walker_ "

"Eh? Minuman apa itu?" Tao mengerutkan dahinya dalam dengan ekspresi lucu.

Barkhyun terkekeh melihat reaksi Tao yang krbingungan. Padahal ia hanya menyahut secara asal.

"Lupakan, apa saja yang penting jangan air bekas cuci piring"

"Mana mungkin aku memberi air tidak layak seperti itu, _gege_ ada-ada saja"

"Hahaha, kau lucu sekali Tao- _er_!"

"Aku akan segera kembali"

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk kecil, mengambil alih remote televisi dan mengganti chanel yang semula di tonton oleh Tao. Dan di dapur ia bertemu dengan Zhoumi yang berdiri memunggunginya tengah mengaduk kopi buatannya.

"Kau bicara dengan siapa tadi?" tanya pemuda jangkung itu, kemudian menyeruput kopinya setelah meletakkan sendok untuk mengaduk ke dalam bak cuci piring -berbalik- menghadap Tao, dengan pinggul bertumpu pada countet dapur, menghadap Tao yang baru saja meletakkan sebotol syrup leci.

Tao menoleh sejenak, lalu mengeluarkan gelas bening dari kabinet yang berada sejurus dengan kepalanya.

"Baekhyun- _gege_ datang untuk main"

"Sendirian?"

"Iya, kenapa?"

"Tidak"

Tao melanjutkan kegiatannya membuatkan minuman untuk Baekhyun saat Zhoumi memutuskan untuk beranjak dari dapur. Namun ia berhenti melangkah di ambang pintu, dan berbalik. Kembali menatap pemuda semampai itu dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

"Zi" panggilnya.

"Uhm?"

"Kau sungguh-sungguh tidak ingin pulang ke Qingdao?" tanya Zhoumi dengan nada yang agak sedikit aneh.

Tao yang semula tengah mengaduk minuman pun menoleh, lalu terseyum kecil.

"Bukannya aku tidak ingin _ge_ , tapi aku tidak punya alasan untuk pulang kesana" jawabnya, dan kembali mengarahkan pandangannya pada gelas.

"Kau memilikinya Zi, tapi kau terlalu berat untuk meninggalkan laki-laki diktaktor itu 'kan?"

Kepalanya tertoleh refleks, "Apa maksud _gege_? Kris- _gege_ bukan orang seperti itu" ucapnya tak suka.

"Aku memang tidak tahu apa pun tentang dia, tapi aku bisa mengambil kesimpulan kalau kau lebih cepat sembuh jika pulang ke Qingdao"

" _Gege_ salah, aku sudah merasa sangat baik berada disini"

"Aku ingin tahu apa kau masih bisa berkata seperti itu kalau kau tahu pria itu menyembunyikan sesuatu darimu"

Tao—pemuda manis itu perlahan menghentikan gerakan mengaduknya dan menatap Zhoumi dengan rasa ingin tahu.

"Apa maksud _gege_?"

Zhoumi menghela nafas pendek dan kembali melangkah masuk mendekati Tao yang terdiam memperhatikannya di depan meja counter dapur.

"Biar ku tanya padamu. Kau tahu apa alasan sebenarnya kau di rawat di Rumah Sakit?" tanyanya balik. Tao menggeleng pelan dengan dahulu berkerut samar. "Kau ingin tahu?"

Tao mengangguk cepat. "Kenapa _ge_?"

"Apa yang mereka katakan padamu saat berada di Rumah sakit tidak sepenuhnya benar. Kau tidak hanya _down_ saat itu, tapi juga karena kondisi mu yang sedang ha—"

"Memangnya kau sendiri orang yang benar Zhoumi- _ge_?"

Suara merdu Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba memecah atmosfir di dalam dapur aneh di dapur itu. Tao menoleh cepat kearah pintu dapur, mendapati sosok kecil si bungsu Byun yang berdiri dengan kedua tangan terlipat di dada.

"Apa maksudmu bicara seperti itu pada Tao?" tanyanya tampak tak suka.

"Apa Baekhyun- _ge_ tahu sesuatu?"

"Ya" Baekhyun segera mengangguk. "Aku tahu, dan apa yang di katakan Zhoumi- _ge_ ada benarnya. Tapi aku tidak memiliki hak untuk mengatakannya, apalagi dia" ia mengarahkan dagu pada Zhoumi yang berdiri menjulanv.

"Aku tidak mengerti" Tao mengernyit bingung. Bergantian menatap Baekhyun dan Zhoumi dengan segala keluguan di mutiara hitam jernihnya.

"Mungkin belum saatnya untuk di mengerti, tapi dalam hitungan hari kau akan segera tahu Tao"

"Siapa yang akan memberitahu ku?"

"Kris. Dia yang akan memberitahumu, apa alasan lain selama kau di Rumah Sakit dan apa yang terjadi padamu"

"Kris- _ge_?"

"Dia tahu apa yang baik dan tidak baik untukmu saat ini. Jadi ku harap kau menghargai keputusannya untuk tidak memberitahumu"

Kerutan di dahi Tao perlahan memudar, dan si manis itu hanya dapat mengangguk samar, "A… aku mengerti…"

Baekhyun tersenyum samar, lalu menghela nafas seraya melepas lipatan tangannya di dada dan memasukkan ke dalam saku celana.

"Minuman ku sudah jadi?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Ah, eh, ya, ini" Tao tersadar jika belum mengaduk minuman yang tadi di buatnya. Ia pun melakukannya dengan cepat, kemudia membawanya pada Baekhyun yang menunggu di depan pintu dapur.

"Oya, aku ingin melihat lukisanmu. Boleh?" tanya Baekhyun begitu menerima segelas minuman segar.

"Tentu" Tao mengangguk. "Tapi darimana Baekhyun- _ge_ tahu kalau aku melukis?"

"Aku dengar dari Yong Jun"

"Baiklah, ikut aku"

Pemuda semampai itu pun keluar dari dapur, sementara Baekhyun yang akan berjalan menhikuti tiba-tiba menunda lagkah kakinya dan menoleh ke belakang punggungnya menatap Zhoumi.

"Sekali lagi ku ingatkan, jangan campuri urusan yang bukan urusanmu. Aku tidak tahu apa tujuanmu, yang jelas kau tidak akan siap jika Kris benar-benar marah padamu" ujarnya, tersenyum kecil sejenak lalu berjalan menyusul Tao yang memanggilnya.

"Baekhyun- _ge_ ayo!"

"Aku datang!"

Zhoumi—pria tampan itu terdiam di tempatnya berdiri, menatap pada cangkir kopinya yang sudah tidak lagi mengepulkan asap tipis.

.

®KrisTao®

.

Tak terasa hari sudah larut malam, saat Kris baru saja meletakkan dokumen terakhir yang harus di baca dan di tanda-tanganinya ke meja kerjanya. Jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 9 saat pria blasteran itu melihat jam tangan mahalnya, lalu menghela nafas pelan. Rasanya sudah lama sekali ia tidak menempati ruang kerja di kantornya setelah ia sakit untuk beberapa hari lamanya.

 **Tok tok tok**

"Masuk" ucapnya pada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu.

Pintu ruangan tersebut dibuka oleh seseorang. Seorang wanita muda yang mengenakkan blouse putih dan rok span hitam selutut, serta blazer berwarna senada, masuk ke dalam dengan membawa tumpukan kertas di dekapannya.

"Ini semua laporan perusahaan selama anda sakit Bos" kata wanita itu. Kris mengangguk kecil.

"Letakkan disana, kau boleh pulang"

"Tidak ada yang anda butuhkan lagi?"

"Tidak, pulanglah"

"Baik. Saya permisi"

Kris melonggarkan dasinya saat wanita itu beranjak dari meja kerjanya, sejenak wanita itu membungkuk hormat padanya lalu keluar.

Lagi-lagi helaan nafas keluar dari mulutnya. Pria tampan itu meraih tumpukan kertas di sisi meja kerjanya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas, tanpa merapikan penampilannya, ia menyambar jasnya yang berada di sandaran kursi.

Hawa dingin yang menusuk menyambutnya saat ia menginjakkan kaki di luar bangunan. Kedua kakinya melangkah cepat kearah tempat parkir, saking sepinya dari kejauhan pun ia dapat melihat mobilnya yang terparkir disana. Ia setengah melemparkan tas kerjanya ke jok samping saat masuk ke dalam, dan setelah memasang _safety belt_ ia pun menyalakan mesin mobil.

Perjalanan malam itu berjalan mulus tanpa suatu hambatan. Jalanan yang sepi membuatnya lebih leluasa untuk memicu benda otomotif itu semakin cepat, dengan begitu ia tidak perlu berlama-lama di jalanan, terlebih sudah selarut ini. Tak lama ponselnya yang berada di atas _dashboard_ berdering nyaring, Kris meraih cepat dan segera mengangkat panggilan itu setelah membaca nama yang muncul di layar layar ponselnya.

"Hallo?"

 _["Gege tidak pulang malam ini?"]_ tanya suara merdu Tao di sebrang. Mendengar suara pemuda Huang itu, Krid hanya dapat mengeratkan genggaman satu tangannya pada kemudi.

Entah kenapa seperti ada yang meletup-letup di dalam dadanya saat ini.

"Aku sedang dalam perjalanan pulang. Apa terjadi sesuatu?" suaranya yang berat terdengar normal.

 _["Tidak. Hanya…"]_

"Hanya?"

 _["Hari ini 'kan hari pertama anda ke kantor setelah sakit, jadi ku pikir terjadi sesuatu"]_

"Semuanya baik-baik saja, 15menit lagi aku sampai"

 _["Baik, tolong hati-hati di jalan…."]_

Sambungan telepon itu pun di putus. Kris mengulurkan tangannya untuk meletakkan ponselnya kembali diatas _dashboard_ , namun tepat saat ia mengangkat kepalanya kembali. Lampu lalu lintas mendadak berubah warna menjadi merah. Dan ketika ia menginjak pedal gas benda otomotif itu sedikit pun tidak berangsur melambat sepertj seharusnya.

Ekspresi wajahnya berubah semakin kaku setelah berkali-kali ia menekan pedal gas, yang hasilnya nihil. Mobilnya sama sekali tidak berhenti. Akibat laju mobilnya yang lumayan agak cepat, Kris terpaksa memutar setir mobilnya ke sisi kanan dan mobil itu terus melaju hingga suara debaman keras pada pohon pinus besar di pinggir jalan mengisi udara dingin di malam ini.

 **BRUAGH!**

Selanjutnya suara sirine ambulans pun terdengar, meraung-raung di sepanjang jalan yang sepi.

 **.**

 **.**

"Kris- _gege_!"

Brak!

Pintu bercat putih tersebut dibuka dengan cepat hingga berdebam dan membuat 2 orang yang berada di dalam menoleh cepat kearah pintu. Bahkan Kris yang kini duduk diatas ranjang periksa di ruang pribadi itu dengan perban melilit kepalanya, sementara Dokter Luhan yang tampak tengah menuliskan sesuatu di atas mejanya sambil berdiri juga ikut menoleh.

Dan Tao yang menjadi tersangka utama atas 'dobrakan' pada pintu itu tampak terengah-engah di ambang pintu. Wajahnya tampak pucat dengan ketegangan serta kecemasan yang amat sangat, namun ketakutannya seolah luntur setelah melihat pria berambut pirang itu baik-baik saja.

"Dengan siapa kau kemari?" tanya Kris saat pemuda manis itu berjalan cepat kearahnya. Menghampirinya.

"G baik-baik saja?" tanya Tao balik, tanpa berkedip menatap balutan perban di kepala Reita.

"Hanya luka di kepala. Dengan siapa kau kemari?" Reita sampai mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Aku meminta sopir untuk mengantar. Kenapa _gege_ bisa menabrak pohon?"

"Rem mobilnya tidak berfungsi"

"Kenapa bisa?"

Kris mengangkat bahu cuek. Menyadari akan kekhawatiran pemuda manis itu, ia mengusap puncak kepala Tao pelan, kemudian turun ke pipi halusnya. Tanpa memutuskan kontak mata yang menyiratkan banyak hal di dalamnya.

"Ku rasa tidak banyak orang yang beruntung seperti Kris" kata Luhan, memberikan secarik kertas resep pada Kris yang langsung di terima oleh pria itu.

"Setelah kau tertikam, tidak sadarkan diri, lalu kehilangan banyak darah, lalu sembuh, lalu menabrak pohon. Sebenarnya ada berapa banyak nyawa mu?" lanjutnya kemudian. Melipat kedua tangannya di dada, dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Aku tidak akan mati semudah itu" sahut Kris tenang.

"Ya ya, kau 'kan siluman kucing. Sudah sana ambil obatmu"

Pria itu setengah melompat turun dari atas ranjang saat Tao menyelipkan tangannya yang halus ke tangan kanan Reita. Membuat lelaki Wu itu menoleh menatap pemuda manis yang berdiri di sampingnya itu.

"Tuhan memberkati mu" kata Kris seraya beranjak dari ruangan pribadi Luhan.

"Baru kali ini aku dengar kau berkata seperti itu" Luhan mengernyitkan kening sambil bertolak pinggang ketika sosok Kris dan Tao menghilang dari balik pintu ruangannya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Kami pulang~"

Terdengar suara derap langkah dari dalam rumah besar itu saat Tao kembali menutup pintu. Sementara Kris terus melanjutkan langkahnya dengan membawa sebuah _paper bag_ kecil berrwarna coklat di tangan kananannya.

"Anda sudah pulang? Bagaimana? Apa terjadi sesuatu Tuan?" tanya Bibi Mei begitu melihat sosok Kris yang akan menaiki tangga.

"Tidak ada apa-apa Bi. Kembalilah tidur"

"Anda tidak membutuhkan sesuatu?"

"Antarkan air ke kamarku setelah ini"

"Ba—"

"Aku saja!" Tao menyahut cepat. "Bibi kembali tidur saja"

Kris beralih menatap pemuda manis itu, kemudian mengangguk kecil. "Baiklah, kembalilah tidur Bi. Tao saja yang mengantarkan air untuk ku"

"Baik, selamat malam Tuan"

Tao buru-buru masuk ke dalam dapur dan mengambilkan segelas air putih untuk Kris, dan menyusul pria tampan itu yang telah menaiki tangga menuju ke kamarnya. Kris menyalakan lampu kamar dan meletakkan _paper bag_ kecil berisi obatnya keatas ranjang, sementara Tao meletakkan gelas berisi air keatas meja kecil di samping ranjang.

"Tidurlah disini malam ini" kata Kris memecah keheningan. Tao mengangguk cepat, berdiri diam memperhatikan Kris yang tengah melepas kemeja kerjanya.

"Apakah sakit?" tanyanya, seperti bergumam. Tatapannya tak lepas dari balutan perban di kepala lelaki itu.

Kris yang baru saja meletakkan asal kemeja nya di lantai pun mengangkat wajahnya. Menatap Tao. "Apanya?"

"Luka di kepala _gege_?" Tao menggigit bibirnya kecil. Tak bisa untuk tidak merona melihat Kris yang bertelanjang dada.

"Oh. Tidak terlalu. Kau tidurlah"

"Lalu _gege_?"

"Ada dokumen yang harus ku baca lebih dulu"

"Tapi Kris- _ge_ sedang sakit. Sebaiknya besok saja _gege_ membacanya"

Kris yang sudah berada di depan sofa tempat tas kerjanya tergeletak pun urung membukanya, kemudian menoleh. Sejenak menatap lekat pada Tao yang kini berdiri gugup, lalu beranjak menuju ranjang, memberi isyarat pada Tao untuk turut merebahkan tubuhnya dan si manis itu menurut patuh. Tepat di sisi Kris ia membaringkan tubuh semampainya. Dan dengan mudah Kris merengkuk tubuh Tao ke dalam pelukannya.

"Kris _-ge_ …" Tao memanggil ragu. Suaranya terdengar pelan karena sebagian wajahnya -dari hidung ke bawah- terkubur dalam bahu lebar Kris.

"Hm?"

"Sungguh _gege_ baik-baik saja?" tanyanya mendongakkan kepala, berusaha menatap wajah Kris di atas kepalanya.

"Kenapa?" Kris menundukkan kepalanya. Kini bertatapan.

"Tubuh _gege_ panas"

"Itu wajar"

"Eh?"

Kris merenggangkan dekapannya lalu mencium bibir merah Tao yang meliuk unik. Pemuda manis itupun melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Kris saat ciuman merasakan jika lelaki itu semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka.

"Kau tahu kenapa?" tanya Kris dengan suara serak saat melepas bibirnya. Menatap wajah manis Tao yang memerah dan bibir di lelehi oleh saliva.

"Tidak" Tao itu menggeleng pelan.

"Itu karena kau ada disini" bisiknya tepat di telinga Tao.

"Ge—"

Kris kembali membungkam Tao dengan ciuman panas malam ini. Desahan yang keluar dari bibir pemuda manis itu semakin menjadi saat tak hanya lidah Kris saja yang bergerak-gerak di dalam mulut kecilnya, namun juga tangan kanannya yang sudah mulai bergerak menelusuri kancing baju si manis kesayangannya itu.

 **To Be Continue**


	13. Chapter 13

Original Story belong to **Skylar Otsu**

Re-write and edit by **Christal Alice**

 **Pair** :

Wu Yi Fan (Kris) x Huang Zi Tao (Tao)

 **Fandom** :

Ex/EXO, BAP, Beast and other

 **Genre** :

Drama, Romance, Hurt Comfort, Mpreg

 **Disclaimer** :

Judulnya diambil dari tema lukisan Van Gogh yang berjudul sama.

.

©KrisTao©

.

Matahari menyingsing menggeser keberadaan bulan di pagi hari, sinarnya yang hangat menghapuskan keberadaan malam yang dingin, langitnya yang berwarna biru cerah menjadi awal hari yang menyenangkan. Jarum jam terus berputar pada porosnya yang kini menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi.

Dan suara pecahan kaca yang berasal dari lantai bawah rumah itu membuat Tao terbangun dari alam bawah sadarnya. Ia menggeliat kecil dan mengusap kedua matanya perlahan. Tepat saat ia membuka mata, wajah tampan Kris yang tengah tertidur menyapa penglihatannya. Untuk beberapa detik Tao terdiam, seolah sedang mencerna apa yang telah terjadi semalam.

Tentu saja ia tidak benar-benar lupa. Semalam, ya, semalam mereka telah melakukan kegiatan 'tengah malam' yang selalu saja dapat membuat pemuda manis itu memerah jika mengingatnya. Padahal sudah beberapa tahun ia tinggal serumah dengan pria tampan itu dan bukan satu atau dua kali mereka melakukannya, ia tetap tidak bisa bersikap biasa saja.

Pria yang masih terlelap nyaman tersebut menggeliat kecil dan kini tak lagi memeluk pinggang Tao, dengan segera pemuda manis itupun bangkit duduk. Ia menyambar kemeja putih Kris yang tergeletak di lantai dan memakainya. Kemeja putih itu cukup untuk menutupi setengah tubuhnya saat ini, toh Kris juga tidak akan bangun dalam hitungan detik, tidak sampai ia kembali ke kamarnya.

Namun langkah kakinya terhenti saat tak sengaja melihat kotak paket yang tempo hari sampai ke rumah itu. Kening Tao berkerut samar, bungkus kotak itu masih rapid an tampak belum terjamah sedikit pun, itu berarti Kris belum menyentuhnya. Ia pun mengurungkan langkah kakinya dan menuju meja arsip Kris di sisi kamar yang lain.

Ia meraih kotak tersebut dan mengguncangnya pelan. Ia hanya penasaran apa isinya, dan kenapa orang yang mengirimkan tidak mencantumkan nama ataupun alamat. Sejenak ia menoleh ke belakang punggungnya, memastikan jika pemilik paket itu masih terlelap di alam bawah sadarnya. Ia pun meletakkan kotak itu kembali dan lagi-lagi pandangan matanya tertarik oleh suatu hal di meja itu.

Sebuah map berwarna biru dengan tulisan timbul St. Rose Hospital.

Dengan ragu ia mengambil map itu, namun karena ceroboh, beberapa kertas meluncur keluar dan jatuh ke lantai. Tao buru-buru meletakkan map itu ke atas meja dan memungut kertas-kertas yang jatuh. Ia tidak tahu pasti apa isi kertas-kertas print out tersebut, yang jelas saat ia memungutnya, sekilas ke 2 matanya merekam beberapa huruf abjad yang membentuk namanya.

Huang Zi Tao.

 ** _Deg_**!

Tao mendadak menjadi tegang saat membaca nama lengkapnya di salah satu kertas yang di pungutnya. Sedikit ragu ia membuka-buka kertas-kertas yang di clip on tersebut. Hingga menghentikan gerakan tangannya pada lembar terakhir. Dimana terdapat sebuah tabel kecil dengan paragraph-paragraf penjelasan di bawahnya.

Detak jantungnya semakin tak beraturan ketika membaca paragraph pertama. Beberapa kalimat tak di mengerti olehnya, terlalu rumit dan terlalu tak masuk di akal, ia tak tahu harus melanjutkan membaca tulisan-tulisan itu atau mengembalikannya seperti semula.

"Sedang apa?" suara berat Kris menjadi jawaban untuknya.

Tao mengembalikan kertas-kertas tersebut dengan tergesa-gesa dan membalikkan badannya cepat. Kedua matanya memancarkan sinar ketakutan saat melihat ke 2 mata Kris yang menatapnya lekat.

"A—aku….aku…"

"Kenapa tidak membangunkan ku? Jam berapa ini?" tanya pria itu lagi, menggosok salah satu matanya dengan telapak tangan kanannya.

"Eh…" Tao melirik ke arah jam dinding di kamar itu. "Pukul 7 lebih 15 menit"

Kris berdecak kecil, lalu menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat Tao masih berdiri di dekat meja arsipnya.

"Kenapa berdiri disana?" tanyanya lagi.

"A…aku hanya merapikan meja anda…"

"Lalu?"

"A..aku…."

"Tolong katakan pada Bibi untuk membuatkan kopi, aku sudah terlambat masuk kantor."

"Baik"

Pemuda manis itu setengah berlari menuju pintu kamar dan cepat-cepat menutup pintu kembali. Sejenak Kris memaku tatapannya ke arah pintu yang tertutup, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada meja kayu disana. Ia menghela napas kecil seraya mendekati meja itu, di ambilnya map biru yang dengan isi yang 'agak' berserakan keluar dengan menatapnya tanpa ekspresi. Setelah merapikannya ia meraih kotak paket yang di tujukan untuknya itu.

"Siapa orang iseng yang mengirimi ku paket tanpa nama ini?" ucapnya pada diri sendiri.

Kedua tangan besarnya dengan singkat membuka kertas pembungkus paket itu dan membuka tutup kotaknya. Sejenak ia terdiam melihat isi kotak tersebut.

Kit-kat.

Cokelat tersebut tertumpuk rapi dalam jumlah banyak. Kening Kris berkerut samar, lalu mengubek-ubek isi kotak tersebut, dan ia mendapatkan secarik kertas berwarna biru muda di antara tumpukan kit-kat yang ada.

 _ **Semoga kau suka dengan hadiah ku.**_

 _ **.Y.**_

 _Y? siapa?_

Selagi ia sibuk memikirkan inisial Y yang tercantum di kertas tersebut, suara Tao yang berasal di luar kamar menyadarkannya seketika.

"Kris- _ge_ kopinya sudah siap, apa anda sudah selesai bersiap-siap!?"

Kris berdecak kesal. Bagaimana ia bisa lupa.

"Kantor" desisnya dan melesat ke kamar mandi.

.

©KrisTao©

.

"Ku dengar dari Zhoumi, kemarin kau kecelakaan?" Yong Jun memulai pembicaraan, setelah ia 15 menit berada di dalam ruang kerja Kris. Sendirian.

"Zhoumi?" pria itu mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Yong Jun balik dengan satu alis terangkat.

"Yah, kemarin aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya di mini market. Benar?"

"Hanya kesalahan tekhnis."

"Bagaimana bisa kau bisa menabrak pohon?"

"Bisa saja, pesawat yang terbang tinggi saja bisa jatuh."

"Kris, aku serius"

"Sudahlah, aku sedang sibuk."

"Apa kau tidak berpikir ada orang yang sedang mengincar nyawa mu?"

Kris mendegus pelan, lebih terkesan meremehkan. Ia kembali menatap sahabatnya itu, sejenak mengacuhkan kertas print out yang tengah di bacanya.

"Kalau pun ada, salah besar jika mereka menjadikan ku musuh."

Yong Jun mengangkat bahu kecil. "Siapa yang tahu, yang jelas rem mobil mu yang blong bukan suatu kebetulan."

"Siapa pun dia, apapun tujuannya. Aku tidak peduli, selama dia tidak menyentuh Tao."

"Aku heran denganmu, kau masih bisa tenang-tenang saja setelah kecelakaan 'kecil' itu?"

"Aku memiliki banyak nyawa."

"Kau benar-benar tidak bisa di mengerti, Kris." ujar Yong Jun, dengan suara yang sedikit di pelankan.

Pemuda berambut coklat itu pun menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa empuk di ruangan tersebut, saat pintu ruang kerja Kris di ketuk oleh seseorang.

"Masuk." Kris masih tetap sibuk memilah-milah kertas yang menumpuk di mejanya.

Yong Jun menoleh ke arah pintu dengan sebuah majalah otomotif di tangannya. Seorang wanita yang di duganya assistant Kris, masuk ke dalam dengan membawa sebuah amplop berwarna putih gading.

"Ada undangan untuk anda." ucap wanita itu dan meletakkannya di meja Kris.

Lantas, Kris langsung melirik undangan itu, lalu meraihnya,"Dari siapa?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Siwon- _ssi_ mengantarnya sebelum anda datang."

"Dia tidak mencari ku?"

"Tidak, karena beliau terburu-buru."

"Baiklah."

"Satu lagi Bos, di luar Tuan Tao sudah datang, apa di persilahkan masuk saja?"

"Ya, aku yang menyuruhnya kemari."

"Baik, saya permisi" wanita itu membungkuk sopan.

Setelah hilang sosok wanita tersebut di sana, muncul sosok Tao dari balik pintu dengan tas pundak menggantung di badannya.

"Aku membawa pesanan anda" ujar Tao melangkah ke meja Kris.

"Kau membawa semua arsipnya?"

"Uhm," ia mengangguk, lalu melepas tas pundaknya dan meletakkannya ke meja kerja Kris.

Pria tampan itu mengecek lembaran kertas yang baru di keluarkannya dari dalam tas Tao."Dengan siapa kau kemari?" tanyanya tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari tumpukan kertas itu.

"Zhoumi _gege_ ada di luar menunggu ku."

Detik itu juga jemari Kris berhenti memilah-milah, dan langsung menatap Tao."Dia yang mengantar mu?" nada suaranya terdengar agak tidak senang.

Tao mengangguk.

"Suruh dia pulang, kau akan pulang dengan Yong Jun nanti."

"Tapi—"

"Katakan padanya sekarang." potong Kris cepat, sama sekali tak ingin dibantah.

Tak ingin melawan lagi, yang kemungkinan bisa membuat Kris naik tensi. Tao segera mengangguk. "Baik." Namun saata ia hendak berbalik, Kris kembali memanggilnya.

"Tunggu, sebelum itu bacakan undangan ini untuk ku," pintanya.

.

©KrisTao©

.

Sudah 10 menit berlalu sejak Tao berdiri di depan deretan rak baju import tanpa bergerak sedikit pun. Ia tidak tahu kenapa bisa berada di tempat yang dipenuhi dengan pakaian branded seperti ini. Saat dalam perjalanan pulang tadi, setelah sekitar 15 menit berada di dalam mobil yang akan membawanya kembali ke rumah, tiba-tiba saja mobil itu berhenti di depan sebuah butik eksklusif yang terletak di distrik Gangnam.

"Yong Jun- _ge_ , untuk apa kita datang kesini?" tanya Tao menoleh ke balik punggungnya, menatap punggung Yong Jun yang tampak sibuk memilih setelan jas di rak lain.

"Kris menyuruhku untuk mencarikan baju untuk mu" jawabnya tenang seraya mengambil salah satu hanger dari gantungan di depannya.

"Kemari, coba yang ini." ia menyodorkan setelan itu pada Tao.

"Apa harus?" tanya pemuda manis itu dengan memandangi setelan jas yang kini berada di tangannya.

"Kalau tidak cocok, bilang padaku, ku carikan yang lain." Ujar Yong Jun dan kembali menelusuri deretan rak-rak disana.

Dengan satu helaan napas pendek, Tao pun menuju ke ruang pass. Sementara di luar Yong Jun masih terlihat memilih beberapa setelan yang berwarna soft dengan model yang simple.

"Yong Jun- _ge_?" panggil Tao sambil mengancingkan 2 kancing teratas pada jas yang baru di pakainya.

Yong Jun menoleh dan memperhatikan penampilan Tao dari kepala hingga kaki, kemudian menggeleng pelan."Tidak. Coba yang ini dan ini"

Mau tak mau, Tao memilih menurut saja untuk mengganti pakaian yang di pakainya. Ia membawa 2 buah setelan masuk ke dalam ruang pass, dan 5 menit kemudian keluar dengan mengenakan setelan yang berbeda. Kali ini setelan berwarna merah marun yang minimalis berbahan basar beludru yang lembut, bagian dalamnya terdapat vest berkerah V yang berwarna hitam dan di tumpuk jas berwarna merah marun yang lembut.

Alis Yong Jun terangkat sebelah, mengamati sosok manis Tao dengan menggerakkan kepalanya pelan.

"Boleh juga…kita ambil yang itu"

"Tapi, untuk apa anda membelikan ku baju?"

"Bukan aku, tapi Kris. Setelah ini kita akan ke pesta Choi Siwon, jadi kau harus berpakaian rapi."

"Pesta?"

"Ya. Sudah ganti bajumu, ku tunggu di kasir."

"Baik."

Setelah selesai membayar tagihan, keduanya menuju mobil Yong Jun yang terpakir di pinggir jalan. Tao meletakkan _paper bag_ di bagian belakang mobil, lalu memutar langkah segera masuk ke jok depan.

"Aku harus menjemput seseorang dulu. Setelah itu, baru kita pergi ke pesta." kata Yong Jun saat mobilnya telah berjalan merayap di jalanan.

"Lalu Kris- _ge_?"

"Kita akan bertemu dengannya disana nanti."

"Oke…"

.

©KrisTao©

.

 **Le Ciel Corp party, 08.00 PM.**

Pukul 8 tepat, pria tampan berambut pirang tersebut menginjakkan kakinya di depan pintu utama sebuah rumah mewah yang di jadikan tempat pesta malam ini. Sebuah pesta besar yang banyak di hadiri oleh pengusaha dan pebisnis Dunia, dan pastinya sangat berbau persaingan. Kris melangkahkan kakinya masuk setelah menunjukkan undangannya pada 2 orang penjaga berpakaian serba hitam di depan pintu tadi.

Begitu ia masuk, beberapa orang yang melihatnya menyapanya bergantian dan mendekatinya. Yang ia perlukan hanya berbasa-basi sejenak sebelum mencari tuan rumah pesta ini.

"Saya dengar, anda mengalami kecelakaan. Apa itu benar?" tanya seorang pria paruh baya.

"Benar, tapi hanya luka kecil."

"Anda harus berhati-hati Kris- _ssi_ , pasti banyak yang mengincar nyawa anda." kata pria lain yang berkumis tipis, lalu tertawa.

"Ya, terima kasih atas nasehatnya."

"Anda datang sendiri?" tanya pria lain, yang bertubuh agak pendek dari yang lain.

"Tidak, saya kemari dengan seseorang, tapi sepertinya belum datang."

"Oh, baiklah, kalau begitu saya kesana dulu. Senang bisa mengobrol dengan anda."

Kris mengangguk pelan. Jujur ia tidak sedang ingin bicara banyak saat ini, saat pria-pria itu menyingkir darinya, ia melihat pada jam tangannya. Sudah lebih 15 menit, dan ia tidak melihat kehadiran Yong Jun disana. Tepat saat ia mengangkat wajah, seorang waitress menawarinya minuman, ia pun mengambil satu gelas dari napan waitress itu dan beranjak.

"Wu Yi Fan!"

Suara nyaring itu membuat Kris menoleh ke belakang punggungnya. Sang pemilik pesta—Siwon, tengah tersenyum padanya, ia pun berbalik dan menyambut uluran tangan pria itu.

"Baru datang?" tanya Siwon ramah.

"Ya, maaf kalau saya telat."

"Tidak, lagipula ada beberapa tamu yang belum datang. Mari kita kesana."

Kris mengangguk kecil dan mengikuti Siwon. Mereka menuju ke sisi ruangan yang lain, ke sebuah set sofa berwarna putih di dekat sebuah meja panjang yang terdapat aneka ragam makanan, snack, kue, dan lainnya.

"Bukankah Yong Jung juga datang?" tanya Siwon begitu mereka mendaratkan pantat masing-masing ke sofa.

"Sepertinya dia belum datang."

"Oh," Siwon mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya pelan."Omong-ngomong, selamat untuk anda." Ujar Kris yang tampak sesekali menyeruput minumannya.

Siwon tersenyum tipis. "Terima kasih, hal ini juga berkat anda yang bersedia memberi saya saran."

"Bagaimana rasanya?"

"Cukup menyenangkan, tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan untuk mencapai apa yang kita inginkan. Benar bukan?"

Kris mengangguk setuju. "Dan ibaratnya, semakin tinggi kita terbang, akan semakin tinggi pula resiko yang akan kita tanggung."

Siwon terkekeh pelan, dan meletakkan gelas birnya ke meja di depan mereka."Saya tahu benar tentang hal itu. Dan omong-ngomong, bukankah anda baru mengalami kecelakaan?"

"Ya begitulah."

"Lalu?"

"Hanya luka kecil di kepala."

"Banyak yang telah mendengarnya. Apa bukan karena ulah seseorang?"

"Maybe. Tapi hal itu bukan ancaman untuk ku."

"Anda memang pria yang tangguh Kris... Ah, itu Yong Jung sudah datang."

Kris menoleh ke belakang punggungnya. Ia melihat sosok jangkung Yong Jun bersama 2 pemuda lain, di sisi kanannya ada Yo Seob yang tampak segar, disisi lain terlihat Tao yang manis. Siwon dan Kris segera berdiri saat ke tiganya semakin dekat.

"Siwon- _ssi_! Selamat atas keberhasilan anda!" Yong Jun menyalami pria itu dengan sumringah.

"Terima kasih, tapi sepertinya anda datang agak telat ya."

"Ya, itu… ada sedikit masalah tadi."

Selagi ke 2 orang itu mengobrol, diam-diam Kris memperhatikan sosok Tao yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Seolah sadar akan tatapan tajam itu, Tao pun menatap pria tampan itu. Rona merah menghiasi pipinya ketika ia memperhatikan sosok Kris yang di balut setelan serba hitam yang tampak sangat elegan.

"Maaf, saya permisi ke toilet sebentar." ucap Kris, yang langsung di setujui oleh Siwon.

Tidak di sangka oleh Tao sebelumnya, jika saat pria itu melewatinya dan menarik lengannya dengan cepat. Nyaris membuatnya terjatuh, namun Kris segera memperlambat tempo berjalannya.

"Kris- _ge_?" panggil Tao kebingungan.

Pria itu tak menyahut, merespon pun tidak. Tao benar-benar bingung, yah walau ada beberapa alasan yang ia pikirkan. Mengingat Kris sama sekali tidak menyukai suasana ramai seperti ini, apalagi banyak sekali orang disini, tak heran jika pria itu sedikit 'bertingkah' aneh.

Namun dugaannya salah, pria itu tak menariknya untuk ke toilet, namun mengajaknya ke beranda rumah. Tak jauh dari ruang pesta. Sebuah koridor kecil yang berhubungan langsung dengan taman dan terdapat dua bangku panjang di sisi koridor. Kris menarik pemuda itu dan menyuruhnya untuk duduk, lalu ia sendiri membaringkan tubuhnya dengan berbantalkan paha Tao.

"Temani aku sebentar." ucapnya kemudian menutup mata.

Tao mengangguk cepat. Ia paham. Wajah pria tampan itu terlihat pucat, dan sudah pasti Kris telah menahannya sejak tadi. Karena pria itu benar-benar tidak bisa bertahan lama di antara keramaian. Seperti saat ini.

Tao mengulurkan tangannya dan dengan ragu mengelus kepala Kris perlahan. Entah kenapa, sikap Kris yang seperti membuatnya senang. Pria itu hanya menunjukkan kelemahannya di depan dirinya, tidak bisa di bilang bermanja, namun sedikit bergantung. Menunjukkan jika kehadirannya sangat di butuhkan oleh pria itu.

"Anda baik-baik saja?" tanya Tao cemas.

"Kepalaku sedikit pusing," sahut Kris pelan masih dengan mata terpejam.

"Mau ku pijit?"

"Ya."

Tangan kiri Tao mulai bergerak pelahan di kepala Kris. Sebisa mungkin untuk tidak menyentuh luka pria itu akibat kecelakaan kecil tempo hari. Mungkin rasa sakitnya diakibatkan oleh luka itu, tapi entahlah. Kris bukan tipe orang yang suka mengatakan kelemahannya, apalagi menunjukkannya pada seseorang.

"Err, Kris- _ge_ —"

 ** _Pipipipipipipipipipipipipiipppipipipi!_**

Kris spontan bangkit duduk saat suara nyaring tersebut berbunyi panjang. Tao yang belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya pun hanya bisa memperhatikan Kris yang tengah merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu. Sebuah benda kecil seperti pager.

Untuk sesaat raut wajahnya tampak mengeras.

"Kau kembalilah ke dalam" suruhnya.

"T-tapi—"

"Sekarang!"

Tao memucat saat pria itu berkata dengan setengah membentak. Dan ia hanya bisa mengangguk tanpa bertanya sedikit pun. Sesaat setelah Tao masuk ke dalam, Kris melompati pagar tanaman yang tumbuh di sepanjang koridor itu. Dengan langkah lebar-lebar ia melewati taman kecil itu dan menuju tempat parkir.

Tanda keamanan mobil pribadinya menyalak keras, dan itu berarti ada orang yang sedang macam-macam dengan mobilnya. Kris mempercepat langkahnya saat melihat sorot lampu mobil yang menyala di area parkir. Empat orang pria sedang berdiri di dekat sana. Pria-pria itu sama sekali tak di kenalnya, dan mereka terlihat berusaha untuk membobol benda otomotif mahal itu.

"Tertarik dengan mobil ku Tuan-tuan?" tanya Kris santai.

Keempat pria asing itu menoleh cepat, sayangnya Kris tidak bisa melihat wajah mereka karena mereka semua mengenakan penutup kepala ala perampok.

Seseorang dari mereka mengumpat kesal. Kris dapat melihat apa yang orang itu keluarkan dari saku celanannya. Sebuah Pisau.

Ia menyeringai kecil.

"Kalian ingin bermain-main dengan ku?" tanyanya lagi, seraya memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celana.

"Diam. Kami sama sekali tidak berminat dengan mobil mu." ujar salah seorang pria berbadan tambun.

"Lalu?"

"Kami mengincarmu." ucap pria yang tinggi. Kris berdecih, lantas tertawa kecil.

"Tolol. Kalian terlalu jujur untuk ukuran seorang penjahat."

"Tutup mulutmu!"

Berkat kemampuan karate-nya, Kris sama sekali tidak mengalami hambatan saat keempat pria itu menyerangnya. Dua diantaranya membawa senjata tajam.

"Seharusnya kalianlah yang tutup mulut. _Berengsek._ " umpat Kris kesal.

Sebuah tendangan mendarat tepat di perut pria tinggi yang berusaha menyerangnya dengan pisau. Belum sempat ia menurunkan kakinya, serangan yang lain datang dari belakang. Kris dengan cepat membungkuk dan memutar kakinya untuk menendang punggung pria itu hingga jatuh tersungkur ke tanah.

"Cih! Awas kau!"

Kris menyeringai kecil saat melihat pria yang bertubuh pendek mengeluarkan pistol dari saku belakang celanannya.

Belum sempat pria itu menodongkan mulut pistol padanya, ia lebih dulu menendang tangan pria itu dengan kuat hingga pistol itu terlempar.

"Masih terlalu cepat 1000 tahun bagi kalian untuk melawan ku" ujar Kris saat dengan santainya ia menghindari serangan pria terakhir dan dengan cepat menarik tangan pria itu ke belakang punggungnya.

"Bangsat!"

Kris semakin mempereart cengkeramannya dan terdengar suara tulang yang bergeser. Pria itu pun semakin keras berteriak kesakitan.

"Siapa yang memerintah kalian?" tanyanya dingin.

"Kami…tidak harus mengatakannya padamu—"

Krrtkk

"Argh!"

"Katakan atau ku patahkan tanganmu." ancamnya. Namun pria itu tetap diam.

"Kris- _ge_!"

"Kris!"

Suara khas milik Tao bercampur dengan suara berat Yong Jun. Pria tampan itu menoleh ke belakang punggungnya. Sejenak ia mengeratkan lagi cengkramannya hingga pria tersebut memekik sangat keras, sebelum melepaskannya dan menendangnya hingga pria asing itu tersungkur ke tanah.

"Apa yang terjadi?!" tanyaYong Jun tampak kaget melihat empat orang asing yang babak belur disana.

"Bukan apa-apa, kembalilah masuk, bawa Tao pergi dari sini."

"Tapi—"

"Ku bilang masuk." Perintah Kris dengan suara yang terdengar menusuk.

Yong Jun menahan napas sesaat, lalu akhirnya menarik lengan Tao. Tapi sepertinya pemuda itu tak ingin beranjak darisana.

Tepat saat Kris mendengar suara umpatan lirih di belakangnya ia pun menoleh. Matanya terbelalak lebar saat melihat ujung mulut pistol yang di arahkan oleh salah satu pria disana telah mengarah pada Tao.

Dan―

 ** _Dor_**!

 ** _Tbc_**

 ** _It's been a year since the last update. So sorry._**

Otsu & Christal


	14. Chapter 14

Original Story belong to **Skylar Otsu**

Re-write and edit by **Christal Alice**

 **Pair** :

Wu Yi Fan (Kris) x Huang Zi Tao (Tao)

 **Fandom** :

Ex/EXO, BAP, Beast and other

 **Genre** :

Drama, Romance, Hurt Comfort, Mpreg

 **Disclaimer** :

Judulnya diambil dari tema lukisan Van Gogh yang berjudul sama.

.

©KrisTao©

.

 _DOR!_

Suara letusan senjata api tersebut membuat Kris menoleh dengan cepat ke belakang punggungnya, saat menyadari jika pistol yang di arahkan pria asing itu tak mengeluarkan asap akibat tembakan yang baru saja di lepaskan.

Ekspresi datar yang cenderung tidak peduli tampak tergurat di wajah tampan Yong Jun saat pemuda manis di depannya itu membeku akibat timah panas yang menembus masuk melewati kulitnya dan bersarang tepat di ginjal kirinya.

"Brengsek!"

Dengan gemetar Tao memegangi sisi perutnya yang berlubang akibat peluru yang di tembakan Yong Jun yang berdiri di belakangnya. Ia tidak dapat menahan berat tubuhnya saat pandangan matanya mulai buram dan tanah yang di pijaknya serasa berputar cepat. Bahkan saat tubuhnya ambruk dalam dekapan Kris.

"Tao!" panggil pria tampan itu seraya mengguncang pundak Tao pelan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan brengsek!" teriak Kris dengan suaranya yang mendadak serak.

"Aku hanya menjalankan tugas, jadi jangan salahkan aku." ucap Yong Jun tenang.

"Kau akan membayar semua ini…" kata Kris tajam. Yong Jun mengangkat bahu cuek, lantas ia merogoh saku dalam jasnya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu. Sebuah kertas berwarna cokelat yang di lipat rapi, ia membuka kertas itu dan menunjukkannya ke depan wajah Kris.

"Aku yakin kau tidak tahu soal kehidupan Ayah mu sejak terakhir kali kau melihatnya sekarat waktu itu." kata Yong Jun.

"Apa maksud mu?"

"Ku rasa hal ini tidak penting sekarang, kau lebih memilih mendengarkan aku mendongeng atau membawa peliharaanmu itu ke Rumah Sakit?"

Kris masih mendekap tubuh Tao erat namun tidak membuat pemuda manis itu terkekang. Tanpa suara ia mengangkat tubuh ringkih Tao, meski tak sedikit pun suara yang di keluarkannya, Kris tahu jika pemuda yang di gendongnya itu masih sadar. Napasnya yang berat dan dingin menyapu kulit lehernya.

"Kau akan membayar semua ini….." ucap Kris sambil berlalu.

Yong Jun masih memandang dengan tenang dan nyaris tanpa ekspresi. Ia meremas kertas surat di tangannya itu dan melempar pistol yang di genggamnya ke arah semak-semak di taman itu. Sesaat sebelum ia beranjak dari sana, sekilas ia melihat sosok Kris yang hendak masuk ke dalam mobil menatapnya tajam.

Ia tahu jika pria itu sangat sangat sangat marah saat ini. Namun ia kenal siapa pria itu, Kris bukan tipe orang yang menghunuskan pedang di depan tanpa berpikir lebih dulu.

Setelah ini, entah apa yang akan di alaminya. Karena Kris juga tidak akan diam saja.

"…merepotkan saja, seharusnya dia juga ku tembak." gumam Yong Jun sembari menghela napas.

.

©KrisTao©

.

Suasana sunyi dan hening Rumah Sakit malam ini membuat hatinya semakin gelisah. Lampu berwarna merah yang menyala di atas pintu Ruang Operasi yang menandakan sedang berlangsungnya operasi di dalam sana membuat suasana menjadi tegang.

 _Apa akan berhasil? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Apa lukanya dalam? Apa dia kesakitan?_

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu berputar di dalam kepala Kris yang mondar-mandir dengan raut khawatir semenjak Tao di larikan ke dalam ruang operasi. Hanya ia sendiri di sana, bergelut dengan rasa khawatir dan ketakutannya. Tak tahu apa yang harus di lakukan dan tidak banyak hal yang bisa di perbuatnya.

Lagi pula kalau di pikir-pikir kenapa Yong Jun menembak Tao? kenapa tidak dia? Memang apa yang di lakukan pemuda itu selama ini padanya? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Kris hampir berteriak jika saja ia tidak ingat sedang berada di Rumah Sakit. Kepalanya serasa akan pecah karena otaknya sudah _overload_. Dan ia bukanlah orang yang pintar mengekspresikan apa yang di rasakannya. Kekhawatirannya menguap saat telinganya mendengar suara pintu ruang operasi yang di buka.

"Dia selamat?" tanya Kris cepat, bahkan sebelum sang Dokter menutup pintu Ruang Operasi kembali.

Pria berjubah putih itu menatap Kris sejenak sebelum berkata, menjawab pertanyaan pria berambut pirang di depannya itu.

"Pasien kritis." jawab Dokter itu singkat.

"Kritis?" ulang Kris. Meski ia cukup paham dengan artinya. Dokter itu mengangguk pelan,

"Ya, ginjal kirinya yang tertembak telah rusak."

"Lalu?"

"Ginjal yang rusak harus di gantikan oleh ginjal yang baru, jika tidak akan berakibat fatal pada kesehatannya. Terlebih pasien memiliki riwayat kesehatan yang perlu di pertimbangkan."

"Lakukan apa pun untuknya."

"Saya mengerti, tapi donor ginjal saat ini sedang sulit."

"Apa maksud anda?" Kris menyipitkan mata.

"Tidak hanya Tao saja yang membutuhkan donor ginjal di Rumah Sakit ini. Banyak pasien yang juga membutuhkannya, bahkan sampai saat ini mereka belum mendapatkannya."

"Aku tidak peduli tentang hal itu. Berapa pun harganya."

"Dengar… ini bukan masalah harga Tuan Wu. Tapi—"

"Lalu maksud anda, Tao akan di biarkan sekarat seperti ini?" Kris mulai tak sabar.

"Bukan itu, kami hanya tidak bisa menjamin mendapatkan ginjal untuknya."

Kris mendesis kesal, dengan gerakan kesal ia mengacak rambut pirangnya. Ia tidak tahu harus berpikir apa.

"Tapi…. Jika anda mau, anda bisa mendonorkan salah satu ginjal anda." ujar Dokter itu kemudian. Kris kembali menatapnya.

"Maksud anda?" dari nadanya sepertinya ia tertarik.

"Siapa saja bisa mendonorkan ginjal, termasuk anda. Hanya jika anda bersedia mendonorkan ginjal anda."

"Prosesnya rumit?"

"Tidak, hanya pemeriksaan di lab, jika kondisi kesehatan mendukung dan ginjal anda cocok, operasi bisa segera di lakukan."

"Kemungkinan cocoknya?"

"50:50."

Kris terdiam.

"Bagaimana? Anda mau mencoba?"

"Jika tidak ada pilihan lain….."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu sekarang juga bisa kita mulai tesnya. Mari…."

.

©KrisTao©

.

Suara derap langkah kaki yang tergesah terdengar menggema di sepanjang lorong Rumah Sakit. Jam menunjukkan pukul tiga pagi saat sosok tinggi Zhoumi berhenti di depan sebuah kamar rawat dengan napas terengah. Ia membungkukkan badannya sedikit untuk mengatur napasnya yang naik-turun tak karuan. Di belakangnya tampak Bibi Mei yang juga terlihat kelelahan karena mengejar langkah Zhoumi.

Terlalu pagi untuk membuat keributan dengan berlari di sepanjang lorong Rumah Sakit, tapi mereka beruntung tidak ada petugas Rumah Sakit yang menghardik atau menegur mereka. Mungkin karena terlalu petang hingga tidak ada satu orang pun yang menghalangi mereka.

Hebatnya, Zhoumi tepat berhenti di kamar rawat bernomor 34 dengan papan nama bertuliskan Huang Zi Tao. Tanpa mengetuk pintu ia membuka pintu kamar rawat tersebut, dan ia dapat melihat sosok ringkih Tao terbaring tenang di atas ranjang di dalam. Wajahnya yang manis tampak pucat, pemuda itu bernapas pelan dengan teratur.

Sebuah helaan napas panjang keluar dari mulut Zhoumi begitu ia menghempaskan pantatnya ke kursi yang ada di sebelah ranjang Tao. Sejenak ia memandangi wajah manis di sana, lalu meraih tangan Tao yang terasa dingin di kulitnya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu, Tao…" desis Zhoumi.

"Saya rasa Tuan Tao baik-baik saja." ucap Bibi Mei yang terlihat khawatir juga.

"Baik-baik saja bagaimana Bi? Bibi tidak lihat wajahnya pucat begitu?"

"Ya saya tahu, tapi setidaknya saat ini Tuan Tao baik-baik saja."

"Aku tidak habis pikir, kemana orang itu di saat seperti ini?"

"Maksud anda, Tuan Wu?"

"Memangnya siapa lagi?" sahut Zhoumi kesal.

"Tidak seharusnya kau menyalahkan Kris seperti itu." ujar Baekhyun yang baru saja tiba.

Zhoumi dan bibi Mei sontak menoleh serempak ke belakang mereka. Pintu kamar rawat Tao terbuka sedikit, sementara Baekhyun berdiri tidak jauh dari pintu. Pemuda mungil itu tampak 'berantakan' dengan pakaian yang agak lusuh dan rambut yang sedikit berantakan, seperti habis tertiup angin yang cukup kencang.

Baekhyun menutup pintu di belakangnya dan menghampiri ranjang. Tak peduli dengan tatapan sinis Zhoumi yang di tujukan padanya, toh ia tak melakukan apa pun pada pemuda itu hingga ia harus takut dengan tatapannya yang sama sekali tidak bersahabat.

"Aku juga baru dihubungi oleh pihak Rumah Sakit ini, karena itu aku kemari." ucap Baekhyun tanpa di tanya. Ia menyentuh kening Tao yang tertutup poni, lalu menarik kembali tangannya.

"Apa anda baru bangun tidur Baekhyun- _ssi_?" tanya Mei ragu-ragu. Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya sedikit.

"Ya, aku datang terburu-buru jadi tidak sempat ganti baju."

"Lalu untuk apa kau juga datang ke sini?" tanya Zhoumi datar.

"Kris juga di rawat di Rumah Sakit ini." jawabnya tenang. Bibi Mei tampak terkejut mendengarnya.

"Tuan Wu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil, lalu menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi saat aku datang kemari aku bertemu dengan Dokter yang merawatnya—"

"Aku tidak peduli dengan hal itu." sela Zhoumi.

"…..Kris baru menjalani operasi ginjal untuk Tao…" lanjut Baekhyun, tak peduli Zhoumi mendengarnya atau tidak.

Pemuda tampan itu menatap Baekhyun seketika, raut wajahnya tampak tak percaya dengan apa yang telah di dengarnya.

"L-lalu bagaimana keadaan Tuan Wu?" tanya Mei tampak cemas.

"Aku mau kesana, Bibi ikut?"

"Ya"

"Baiklah, ayo" ajak Baekhyun.

Zhoumi masih terdiam di tempatnya.

 _Orang itu mendonorkan ginjalnya untuk Tao?_

.

©KrisTao©

.

Getaran ponsel yang berada di atas meja kayu tersebut membuat sang pemiliknya harus mengalihkan kesibukannya sejenak di depan laptop. Dengan enggan ia meraih benda metalik itu dan membuka sebuah e-mail yang baru saja masuk.

 **1 new e-mail.**

Sosok itu terdiam cukup lama saat membaca isi dari e-mail tersebut, lalu menghela napas pelan. Kemudian ia meletakkan kembali ponselnya, lalu kembali berkutat pada laptop yang menyala di depannya. Jemari tangannya bergerak lincah di atas keyboard, dan rupanya ia sedang mengetik sebuah e-mail untuk seseorang.

Dalam hitungan detik saja ia telah menyelesaikannya, dan dengan satu helaan napas kecil ia menyandarkan punggungnya. Tak lama muncul sebuah e-mail baru, rupanya balasan e-mail yang baru saja di kirimnya tadi.

Pria rupawan itu hanya menyeringai samar, lalu menggelengkan wajahnya pelan.

"Dasar pebisnis…" gumamnya.

.

©KrisTao©

.

 **3 day's letter….**

 _"_ _Tao…"_

Siapa itu?

 _"_ _Tukang tidur, kapan kau akan bangun ha?"_

Kris-ge? Apa itu anda?

 _"_ _Cepatlah bangun, kau sudah tidur berapa hari. Jangan malas, aku benci orang malas."_

Tidak! Jangan membenci aku!

 _"_ _Kalau begitu bangunlah."_

Anda tidak marah?

 _"_ _Tidak, tidak akan."_

Sungguh?

 _"_ _Ya."_

Kedua kelopak mata yang tertutup rapat itu terbuka perlahan dengan lemah. Perlahan namun pasti, beberapa detik yang mendebarkan akhirnya sosok manis itu membuka matanya. Sorot mata yang tampak kosong dan tak fokus. Ia mengerjap sesekali, seperti seseorang yang baru sembuh dari kebutaannya.

"Tao." panggilan lembut itu memmbuatnya bereaksi.

Dengan lemah ia menoleh perlahan. Ia mengerjap lagi saat kedua matanya melihat wajah-wajah orang yang sangat di kenalnya. Dan ia yakin jika Zhoumi yang berdiri paling dekat dengan ranjangnya lah yang memanggilnya tadi.

" _…_ _.ge_." hanya kalimat lirih yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Apa? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Zhoumi perhatian.

"…Kris…ge…"

"Dia mencari Kris." ujar Baekhyun. Tao beralih menatap pemuda cantik itu.

"..di…man..a?"

Baekhyun menghela napas kecil, lalu mendekat dan menggenggam tangan Tao yang bebas dari jarum infuse.

"Kau baru sadar, jangan memikirkan apa-apa" ucapnya bijak.

"…ku…deng…su…aranya…" meski lirih Baekhyun dapat mengerti apa yang di katakan Tao.

"Hanya perasaanmu saja, Kris tidak ada disini."

"…lu…man….a?"

Sebelum Baekhyun sempat membuka mulut untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu, pintu kamar rawat Tao di buka dengan kasar.

"Tuan Wu!" bibi Mei tampak pucat.

"Ada apa Bi?" tanya Baekhyun heran. Tao beralih menatap wanita paruh baya itu.

"I-itu, Tuan Besar…"

"Kenapa? Terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Baekhyun tak sabar.

"Ada… apa?"

"Ada yang melepas peralatan medis beliau dan sekarang beliau sekarat." ujar bibi Mei cepat.

Mata Baekhyun membola seketika, Tao sendiri tampak kaget mendengarnya meski tak terlihat jelas di wajahnya yang pucat.

"Zhoumi jaga Tao!" teriak Baekhyun.

"A-aku… ikut…" pinta pemuda itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Baekhyun.

"Tidak, kau baru sadar, Tao. Tetap disini."

Tao memandang nanar ke arah punggung Baekhyun yang semakin menjauh dan akhirnya menghilang. Kedua matanya terasa panas saat membayangkan hal buruk menimpa Kris. Ia masih dengan jelas mengingat kejadian buruk yang menimpanya, namun setelah itu ia tidak mengingat apa pun. Dan ia tidak tahu apa yang menyebabkan pria itu juga di rawat di Rumah Sakit.

Apa setelah menembaknya, Yong Jun juga menembak Kris ? Apa lukanya parah? Apa Kris baik-baik saja? Apa yang terjadi?

Lelehan air mata yang membasahi pipinya semakin deras. Ia benci dalam situasi seperti ini. Ia benci tidak dapat melakukan apa pun. Dan ia benci jika harus berdiam diri saja sementara orang yang berharga untuknya berada dalam kondisi tak sadarkan diri. Ia benci dirinya sendiri.

Di saat Kris selalu dapat melakukan sesuatu untuknya, namun sebaliknya ia tidak dapat melakukan sesuatu untuk pria itu.

 _Tuhan… tolong selamatkan Kris-ge… ku mohon…_

.

©KrisTao©

.

Silau. Sinar matahari yang hangat seolah terasa begitu dekat dengannya. Sinarnya yang sangat terang membuatnya tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas ke depan. Hal ini tidak wajar, dan ia tidak tahu mengapa sinar matahari terasa sedekat ini dengannya. Ada yang salah.

Kris melindungi kedua matanya dari sinar terang matahari itu, namun meski begitu ia masih menyadari perubahan wara sinar dari kekuningan menjadi putih bercahaya, dan lama kelamaan sinar putih itu meredup dan akhirnya hilang. Ia mengerjap pelan dan menurunkan tangannya.

Apa yang dilihat kedua matanya tampak begitu asing untuknya.

Sebuah padang rumput yang bergoyang-goyang tertiup angin, tampak seperti sapuan ombak di pinggir pantai yang indah. Kris memperhatikan sekelilingnya yang sunyi, hanya suara desiran angin yang menggema di sekelilingnya. Dan tidak jauh dari sana, terdapat sebuah pohon cherry besar yang sangat lebat. Buahnya yang bergelantungan berwarna merah terang membuatnya tergelitik untuk mendekat.

Kris mengulurkan tangannya, bermaksud untuk memetik sebuah cherry yang berjarak lebih dekat dengannya. Tapi entah kenapa gerakan tangannya terhenti saat itu juga, tak jelas apa yang menyebabkannya tiba-tiba menoleh ke belakang.

"Kenapa kau bisa berada di sini Wu Yi Fan?" tanya sosok serba putih yang bercahaya. Hingga Kris tidak dapat melihat sosoknya dengan jelas.

"Kau sendiri?" tanyanya balik, urung memetik buah cherry itu dan berbalik.

"Kau benar-benar manusia yang tidak tahu sopan santun."

Kris menaikkan sebelah alisnya, ia memandang berkeliling lagi.

"Kau tahu ini dimana?"

"Tempat ini adalah perbatasan antara dunia mu dan dunia ku."

"Maksud mu?"

"Kau sekarat"

"Aku?"

"Kau mendonorkan ginjal mu untuk seseorang, hal itu adalah perbuatan baik. Tapi terlalu cepat untukmu mati, karena banyak dosa yang harus kau tebus terlebih dahulu."

"Jangan bilang kalau kau malaikat?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Aku akan mati?"

"Baru kali ini aku bertemu dengan manusia yang tetap tenang meski melihat ajalnya sendiri di depan matanya."

"Jadi benar aku akan mati?" tanya Kris lagi, terkesan acuh.

"Tergantung padamu."

"Memangnya aku kenapa?"

"Kau tidak berdo'a?"

"Untuk?"

"Memohon pada Tuhan agar kau tetap hidup… mungkin?"

"Tidak perlu. Tuhan tahu apa yang di lakukannya."

"Kau orang yang pasrah rupanya."

"Tidak…. Meski aku memohon supaya agar tetap hidup, tapi jika Ia mematikan aku. Apa gunanya? Sia-sia."

Hening sesaat.

"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu."

"Apa itu?"

"Huang Zi Tao, apa dia akan tetap hidup?"

"Untuk apa kau bertanya tentang orang lain?"

"Karena dia memakai ginjalku saat ini, kalau dia mati, berarti pengorbanan ku sia-sia."

"Kalau kau ingin dia tetap hidup, maka berdo'a lah untuknya jangan bertanya padaku."

"Kau malaikat."

"Tapi aku bukan Tuhan yang tahu segalanya."

"Tuhan mendengar pembicaraan kita. Ku rasa Ia sudah tahu apa yang kita bicarakan Tuan Malaikat."

"Enggan ku akui kalau kau orang yang pintar meski sangat menyebalkan Akira."

"Jangan berbasa-basi lagi, apa Tao tetap hidup?"

"Kau ingin aku menjawab apa?" tanya malaikat itu balik.

"Apa pun."

"Kalau begitu tukarkan nyawamu untuk membuatnya tetap hidup."

"Aku tidak mengerti."

"Dengan kata lain, serahkan nyawamu dan dia akan tetap hidup. Bagaimana?"

Kris terdiam, raut wajahnya masih tetap tenang.

"Kalau memang hal itu bisa menyelamatkannya…. Akan ku berikan."

"Kau bicara tanpa keraguan sedikit pun. Wu. Kau tidak takut mati?"

"Semua yang hidup akan mati, untuk apa takut mati?"

"Kenapa kau mau mengorbankan dirimu?"

"Karena aku ingin."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak menginginkan untuk hidup saja?"

"Percuma jika aku hidup tapi tidak ada alasan yang bisa membuatku tetap hidup."

"Kau pintar sekali berbicara. Aku lelah bicara denganmu, sebaiknya kau kembali."

"Apa?" Kris mengernyit.

"Aku tidak mengijinkanmu untuk melanjutkan perjalananmu, jadi sebaiknya kau kembali."

"Tapi bukankah tadi kau berkata—"

"Aku cukup puas mendengar jawaban mu. Kau benar, yang hidup akan mati, kalau begitu kita akan bertemu lagi."

"Hei, hei! Tung—"

Sinar terang itu datang lagi dan membutakan kedua mata Kris dalam sekejap.

.

©KrisTao©

 _"_ _Detak jantungnya kembali muncul!"_

 _"_ _Bagus! Usahakan agar tetap stabil!"_

Baekhyun hanya mampu menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangan, dan di sampingnya bibi Mei tak kalah tegangnya dengan Baekhyun. Menyaksikan perjuangan Dokter di dalam ruang rawat Kris melewati kaca kamar yang terbuka yang berusaha mengembalikan detak jantung pria itu.

Ada seseorang yang berusaha membunuh pria itu. Tapi siapa?

Di sisi lain, Baekhyun dan bibi Mei tak menyadari jika ada seseorang yang juga tengah memperhatikan hal itu dari jarak yang cukup aman untuk bersembunyi. Setidaknya Baekhyun dan bibi Mei tidak dapat melihatmya. Raut wajahnya yang datar tampak dingin, dan tanpa suara ia melangkahkan kaki dari lekukan tembok di sana.

Dengan langkah lebar-lebar ia menyusuri lorong Rumah Sakit menuju tempat parkir. Usahanya sia-sia, padahal ia berharap dapat menyingkirkan pria yang tengah sekarat itu, tapi sepertinya keberuntungan tidak berpihak padanya saat ini.

Brak!

Ia setengah membanting pintu mobil.

"Yang benar saja… apa aku harus meledakkan kepalanya dulu baru dia mati?" desisnya kesal.

Saat ia hendak menginjak pedal gas, ponselnya berbunyi di atas dasbor. Tertera nama Baekhyun di layarnya.

"Halo?"

 _"_ _Kau dimana, Hyung?"_

"Di jalan, ada apa?"

 _"_ _Ada apa katamu? Bukankah aku sudah memberitahu mu?"_

"Soal?"

 _"_ _Kris dan Tao masuk Rumah Sakit!"_

"Ah ya, aku ingat."

 _"_ _Kau lupa!?" nada tak percaya._

"Maaf…" ia mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

 _"_ _Kau ini kenapa sih? Beberapa hari ini kau aneh!"_

"Hanya perasaanmu, ku tutup dulu. Bye."

 _"_ _Hyung! Tungg—"_

Yong Jun setengah melemparkan ponselnya ke atas dasbor, dan ia menambah kecepatannya. Lalu lintas sedang bersahabat dengannya, hingga ia dengan leluasa menjalankan mobil di atas batas maksimum kecepatan. Namun ia mendesis kesal saat beberapa meter melihat lampu merah menyala. Ketika ia mencoba untuk menginjak pedal rem, laju mobilnya sama sekali tidak berkurang. Keningnya mengkerut, sekali lagi ia menginjak pedal rem, namun hasilnya sama saja. Mobilnya tetap melaju dengan kecepatan penuh.

"Shit!" umpatnya panik.

Persimpangan sudah berada di depan mata dan mobilnya tidak melambat sedikit pun. Kepanikan terlihat jelas di wajah tampannya. Sia-sia tetaplah sia-sia, Yong Jun membanting setir dengan kasar ketika mobilnya menerobos lampu merah dan dari arah samping kanannya melaju bis sekolah yang mengarah padanya.

Pasrah ia menutup mata rapat hingga akhirnya terdengar suara tabrakan yang tak terhindarkan lagi.

 ** _tbc_**

Gangnam China yaa, di China juga ada Gangnam.

Sankyu.

Otsu & Christal


	15. Chapter 15

Original Story belong to **Skylar Otsu**

Re-write and edit by **Christal Alice**

 **Pair** :

Wu Yi Fan (Kris) x Huang Zi Tao (Tao)

 **Fandom** :

Ex/EXO, BAP, Beast and other

 **Genre** :

Drama, Romance, Hurt Comfort, Mpreg

 **Disclaimer** :

Judulnya diambil dari tema lukisan Van Gogh yang berjudul sama.

.

©KrisTao©

.

 _[previous chapter]_

 _Persimpangan sudah berada di depan mata, namun kecepatan mobilnya tidak melambat sedikit pun. Kepanikan terlihat jelas di wajah tampan Yong Jun._

 _Seberapa keras pun ia berusaha dan tetap sia-sia, pada akhirnya Yong Jun memilih untuk membanting stir dengan kasar ketika mobilnya menerobos lampu merah dan dari arah samping kanannya melaju bis sekolah yang mengarah padanya._

 _Pasrah. Ia menutup mata rapat hingga akhirnya terdengar suara tabrakan yang tak terhindarkan lagi._

.

©KrisTao©

.

Sementara itu, di sisi lain, sepasang mata berwarna gelap menyaksikan tabrakan tersebut dari kejauhan, di atas motor sportnya dengan wajah yang tersembunyi di balik helm. Sosoknya yang kurus tampak santai mengenakan kaos tanpa lengan berwarna biru tua, di padukan dengan jeans rebel berwarna hitam.

Beberapa menit kemudian, pemuda itu memutuskan untuk bergerak, ia mulai menyalakan mesin motornya setelah menyaksikan peristiwa tabrakan tersebut. Bersamaan dengan datangnya ambulans, ia melajukan motornya di jalanan. Hingga sosok itu akhirnya menghilang di ujung tikungan.

.

©KrisTao©

.

Pagi yang menyesakkan untuk Tao. Sudah sejak dua hari yang lalu ia tersadar, namun sampai saat ini ia belum di perbolehkan untuk meninggalkan ranjang. Pikirannya menjadi kacau, hatinya gelisah, dan cemas. Ia hanya ingin mengetahui keadaan Kris, memastikan jika pria itu baik-baik saja. Namun sampai saat ini yang bisa ia lakukan hanya berbaring diam di ranjang sambil menatap langit-langit kamar.

Tao menoleh ke arah pintu. Tidak ada siapa pun di sana, hanya ia sendiri. Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul delapan pagi, masih terlalu awal untuk mengharapkan kedatangan Zhoumi atau bibi Mei untuk menemaninya di sini.

Menyadari jika tak banyak yang bisa Tao lakukan selain berdo'a, hal itu mendadak membuatnya menjadi emosional, ia ingin marah dan menangis. Tao selalu merasa jika ia tidak dapat di andalkan, dan ia benci dirinya yang seperti ini. Ia hanya seorang pemuda lemah yang selalu bergantung pada sosok Kris. Bersembunyi di balik punggung pria itu tanpa memiliki keberanian untuk menunjukkan dirinya sendiri.

Tao menutup mata dengan punggung tangan kanannya yang bebas dari jarum infus. Kelopak matanya terasa panas, hingga lelehan air mata mengalir dari sudut matanya perlahan tanpa bisa ia cegah.

Apa yang harus aku lakukan?

Isakan kecil keluar dari bibir mungil Tao.

Menangis. Adalah salah satu hal yang bisa ia lakukan, meski ia tahu jika menangis tidak akan membantu apa pun.

Isakannya semakin menjadi, meski saat ini ia tidak menangis meraung-raung, namun suara isakannya bergema di tengah ruangan yang hening. Dan Tao tersentak saat merasakan sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh pipinya. Namun di saat ia hendak menarik tangannya, sebuah tangan menahan pergerakannya.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya suara berat tersebut.

Tao terhenyak.

"Kris-gege…" panggil Tao lirih.

"Ada yang sakit?"

Tao menggeleng cepat. Ia ingin menurunkan tangannya, namun tangan Kris menghalanginya. Membuatnya tidak puas, karena ia ingin melihat wajah pria itu.

"…maaf…"

"Untuk?"

"A..aku.."

"Sembuhlah, setelah itu kita bicara."

"Tapi—"

Merasa tidak ada lagi yang menahan tangannya, Tao segera menurunkan tangan kanannya dengan cepat. Namun apa yang ia harapkannya tidak terjadi. Tidak ada siapa pun di sana, hanya ia sendiri. Tapi bukankah tadi ia baru saja berbicara dengan Kris? lalu kemana pria itu?

Tao mengusap matanya, dan dengan sekuat tenaga berusaha untuk bangun, meski saat ini ia merasa tubuhnya lemas dan agak kaku ketika bergerak. Ia memejamkan matanya erat saat menarik jarum infus dari pergelangan tangan kirinya, dan mengernyit saat merasakan nyeri akibat jarum infus yang baru saja ia cabut secara paksa. Tapi ia tidak peduli, keinginannya untuk bertemu Kris lebih besar daripada memikirkan dampak apa yang terjadi padanya setelah ini.

Beruntung kamar rawat Kris tak jauh dari kamar rawatnya. Seorang suster yang melintas baru saja memberitahunya di mana kamar Kris berada, dan Tao merasa lega saat melihat tidak ada siapa pun yang berada di dalam kamar rawat pria itu saat ini.

Untuk yang kedua kalinya. Tao melihat sosok angkuh itu terbaring pucat di atas ranjang Rumah Sakit. Tanpa tahu apa penyebabnya. Perlahan ia menutup pintu di belakangnya dan mendekati ranjang Kris dengan langkah terseret lesu.

Wajah Kris yang pucat membuat hatinya teriris. Terlebih dengan adanya alat bantu oksigen yang menghalanginya untuk menatap wajah tampan itu dengan lebih jelas. Dengan tangan yang agak gemetar Tao meraih tangan kanan Kris yang terkulai di sisi tubuhnya.

Dingin.

Perlahan ia menggenggam tangan besar itu.

"Kris…ge…" panggilnya lirih.

Tak ada jawaban. Hanya suara desahan napas pelan yang terdengar, serta bunyi suara kardiograf yang berisik.

Tangannya yang lain terangkat ke arah alat bantu pernapasan Kris, memegang alat itu dengan ragu, lalu membuka alat itu perlahan, hingga matanya dapat melihat wajah Kris dengan jelas tanpa terhalangi oleh apapun. Di letakkannya begitu saja alat tersebut, dan perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah pria itu. Hingga akhirnya ia memberanikan diri untuk merekatkan bibirnya di bibir kering Kris.

Tanpa di duga Tao jika kecupan kecilnya itu terbalas. Meski lemah ia masih dapat merasakan bibir Kris yang bergerak. Dan apa yang di rasakannya tidak salah, karena saat ini ia merasakan tangannya telah di genggam balik oleh Kris.

"…akhirnya anda bangun..." ucap Tao lirih setelah melepaskan bibirnya.

Kris hanya memandanginya. Sorot matanya tampak sayu, namun hal itu cukup membuat Tao lega. Pemuda manis itu memeluk pundak Kris erat dan menumpahkan tangis bahagianya disana.

.

©KrisTao©

.

Satu Minggu kemudian…

Pukul tujuh pagi di hari senin. Awal yang cerah untuk memulai segala aktifitas sehari-hari. Rumah itu masih sunyi dan hening, namun terlihat beberapa pegawai yang sedang bekerja, melakukan tugas mereka seperti biasa. Sama seperti Kris yang telah rapi di depan kaca dan tengah memakai dasi.

Pucatnya wajah pria itu tak dapat di sembunyikan, namun setidaknya ia jauh lebih sehat dari beberapa hari yang lalu. Sakit atau tidak baginya sama saja, tidak ada waktu untuk bersantai jika ingin tetap hidup. Lagipula keadaannya sudah membaik, setidaknya ia yakin seperti itu.

Awalnya saat ia sadar pertama kali, ia merasa ada yang aneh. Rasanya sangat tidak nyaman hidup dengan satu ginjal, namun lama-kelamaan ia pun mulai terbiasa. Meski kadang kala rasa nyeri di sudut perutnya terasa sangat mengganggu namun semua itu bukanlah suatu masalah.

Kris sendiri tak pernah mengatakan hal itu pada siapa pun. Bukanlah sebuah masalah yang besar hingga harus ia katakan pada orang-orang di sekitarmya, begitulah menurutnya.

"Gege akan berangkat kerja?" suara serak yang agak pelan itu sampai ke telinga Kris.

Pria itu menoleh ke belakang punggungnya dan menatap sosok Tao yang berbaring di ranjangnya. Tubuh pemuda itu tampak tenggelam di dalam selimut tebal yang di pakainya. Kris beranjak mendekat, membiarkan dasi yang di pakainya tergantung tak sempurna.

Kedua bola mata Tao yang berwarna cokelat gelap mengikuti gerak pria itu hingga Kris duduk di pinggir ranjang dan menoleh padanya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kris kalem.

"Gege baru pulih…."

"Aku sudah satu minggu istirahat, Tao…"

"Tapi 'kan—"

"Seharusnya kau lah yang perlu di khawatirkan, bukan aku." ujar Kris seraya mengusap pipi Tao perlahan.

Pemuda manis itu hanya terdiam dan menggenggam tangan Kris di pipinya. Ia tak lagi bingung dengan sikap Kris yang agak sedikit berubah semenjak kejadian beberapa waktu lalu. Sikap pria itu menjadi sedikit lebih lembut padanya, seperti saat ini.

Kehangatan itu terusik saat ponsel Kris berbunyi nyaring. Namun saat ia hendak bangkit berdiri, tangannya di tarik oleh Tao hingga tubuhnya setengah menindih tubuh pemuda manis itu. Wajah Tao yang tampak merajuk membuat Kris menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"…untuk hari ini saja…tinggalah di rumah…" pinta Tao lirih.

Tao segera merekatkan bibir merahnya ke bibir kering Kris dan mengalungkan kedua lengannya ke leher pria itu. Sebuah tanda jika ia menginginkan Kris saat ini.

.

©KrisTao©

.

"Hey…"

"…"

"Baekhyung…"

"…"

"Mau sampai kapan kau mendiamkan ku?"

"…."

"Baek—"

"Diam! Jangan bicara padaku!" bentak Baekhyun.

Yong Jun mengatupkan bibirnya. Adiknya itu memang mengerikan jika sedang marah. Dan ia tahu betul apa yang membuat Baekhyun marah seperti ini. Sejak kecelakaan yang di alaminya waktu itu, Baekhyun bersikap seperti musuh padanya.

"Dengar─"

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar apa pun. Ok?" sela Baekhyun sinis.

"Terserah, aku hanya ingin cerita."

Baekhyun mendengus kesal, dan dengan hentakan kasar ia bangkit berdiri dari kursi dan beranjak meninggalkan Yong Jun yang menyuruhnya untuk kembali duduk. Pria tampan itu mendesis kesal karena panggilannya tak di hiraukan oleh sang adik.

Suasana ramai di bandara pagi ini tak membuat moodnya membaik. Apalagi dengan kondisinya saat ini─dengan gips yang membalut tangan kanannya, membuatnya tak leluasa bergerak dan itu benar-benar menyebalkan. Tapi setidaknya Yong Jun masih bersyukur karena Tuhan tidak mengambil nyawanya saat itu juga, buktinya ia hanya di beri patah tulang dan luka-luka memar di tubuhnya.

Dan Baekhyun lah yang berkata dengan tegas jika mereka harus kembali ke Korea. Pemuda mungil itu marah besar saat tahu jika Yong Jun-lah yang menyebabkan Tao masuk Rumah Sakit. Sudah seminggu sejak aksi diamnya dan hal itu membuat Yong Jun tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Bahkan ia masih ingat dengan jelas perdebatan antara dirinya dengan Baekhyun saat di Rumah Sakit beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Apa kau akan pulang ke kampung halamanmu, Yong Jun- _ssi_?"

Suara serak tersebut membuat Yong Jun menoleh dan mendapati sosok Kai tengah berdiri di sisi kanannya, bersandar pada pilar ruangan. Yong Jun melenguh malas.

"Biar ku tebak, apa itu perbuatan Kris?" tanya Kai dengan wajah polos.

"Kau membuatku muak, Kim Jongin. Kau pikir aku tidak melihatmu di jalan itu?"

"Kau bicara tentang apa?"

"Kris menyuruhmu untuk membalasku 'kan? Dan kau memotong kabel rem mobil ku. Kau ada di jalan itu untuk memastikan apa aku mengalami tabrakan atau tidak."

Kai terkekeh pelan. "Kau orang yang tanggap. Kalau kau tahu kenapa kau diam saja?"

"Percuma, tidak akan mengubah keadaan. Sekarang mau apa kau kemari?"

"Cara bicaramu sinis sekali," Kai mendengus. "Aku kemari hanya untuk menjalankan tugas."

"Kris menyuruhmu untuk membalasku lagi?"

"Tidak," Kai menggeleng ringan. Yong Jun menoleh.

"Lalu?"

"Aku mendapat perintah untuk memastikan kalau kau dan adikmu sudah angkat kaki dari China."

"Kenapa dia tidak menyuruhmu untuk membunuhku saja?"

Kai menghela napas. "Kau tahu? Kau ini pintar tapi agak bodoh juga…."

"…mana mungkin Kris memerintahkan hal itu padaku. Dia kenal siapa dirimu dan begitu sebaliknya. Kau termasuk beruntung karena dia masih mempercayaimu…"

Yong Jun tersenyum kecut. "Entahlah…"

.

©KrisTao©

.

 _"Seberapa besar nyali mu menghadapi ku?"_

 _"Cukup besar untuk memulai permainan tentunya."_

 _"Peluru yang kau tembakan bisa saja membunuhnya. Kau tahu itu?"_

 _"Aku tidak bodoh Kris… lagipula ini hanya formalitas. Aku harus melakukannya karena permintaan terakhir Ayahmu."_

 _"Dia bukan orang yang menghalangi ku."_

 _"Kau salah. Justru karena dia kau jadi lamban."_

 _"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa Yong Jun…."_

 _"Aku tahu. Justru karena itu aku semakin tidak sabar untuk melakukannya."_

 _"Lagipula surat itu sudah lama sekali. Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan?"_

 _"Tidak ada, hanya berusaha memenuhi permintaan terakhir Tuan Besar Wu."_

 _"Kau bodoh sama seperti dirinya."_

 _Yong Jun terkekeh geli, lalu menggeleng._

 _"Itu hanya permainan, Kris. Kau dan dia—tidak, orang tua mu dan orang tua ku di besarkan di lingkungan yang sama. Dan Tuan Besar tahu apa ujian yang pas untuk mu."_

 _"Kalian sama-sama idiot."_

 _"Seharusnya kau berterima kasih pada Ayah mu, beliau yang merencanakannya. Dengan begini beliau akan melihat keteguhanmu melanjutkan perusahaannya di atas sana."_

 _"Kau pikir aku peduli?" Yong Jun mengangkat bahu cuek._

 _"Aku sempat berpikir untuk menghancurkan kepalamu saat itu juga."_

 _Yong Jun menyeringai. "Kalau begitu akan ada pertempuran darah kalau kau benar-benar melakukannya."_

"─gege."

"…"

"Kris-gege?"

Suara seduktif itu membuat Kris tersadar. Wajah manis Tao yang memerah dengan mulut terbuka yang tampak terengah menyadarkannya ke situasi sesungguhnya. Kedua lengan ramping pemuda manis itu masih mengalung di sekitar leher Kris.

"Ada yang mengganggumu?" tanya Tao seraya mengusap pipi Kris pelan.

"….tidak…"

"Tapi, gege melamun tadi.."

Kris mendengus samar, kemudian ia meletakkan kepalanya di sela-sela leher Tao. Mengecup kulit yang selalu membuatnya candu berkali-kali, dan kembali membuat Tao memerah karenanya. Pemuda manis itu memeluk pundak Kris seraya memejamkan mata.

"Sebenarnya ada yang ingin ku berikan padamu." ujar Kris, melepaskan ciumannya.

"Apa itu?"

Pria itu beranjak turun, dengan hanya mengenakan celana hitam yang di pakainya ke kantor tadi, ia menghampiri meja kerjanya dan membuka laci satu-satunya di meja itu. Sebuah kotak hitam yang di balut bahan beludru yang lembut dan tampak elegan, Kris mengambil kotak itu dan kembali ke ranjang. Dimana Tao memperhatikannya dan duduk diam menunggu dengan menutupi sebagian tubuhnya dengan selimut.

Tao menatap Kris bingung saat pria itu menyodorkan kotak hitam itu padanya.

"Bukalah."

Tao pun mengambil kotak itu dari tangan Kris. Sejenak ia memandangi kotak itu sebelum membukanya perlahan.

Kilauan berwarna perak menyapa matanya begitu kotak itu terbuka dan sinar lampu kamar membuat isinya berkilau indah. Sebuah cincin perak yang sangat minimalis dan minim hiasan, sangat polos dan simple, tertata cantik di dalam kotak itu. Tao mendongak, menatap Kris bingung.

"….ini…?"

"Untuk mu. Aku baru sempat memberikannya padamu."

"Tapi—"

Kris merebut kotak itu dan mengambil isinya. Di raihnya tangan kanan Tao dan di sematkannya cincin perak itu ke jari manis Tao.

"Sudah ku duga, cocok untuk mu." ucapnya.

"Kris-ge─"

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka?"

Tao menggeleng cepat.

"Lalu?"

"I-ini…"

"Akan ku belikan yang lain kalau kau tidak suka."

"Bukan!"

Kris menatap pemuda manis itu tajam, membuat Tao harus menundukkan kepalanya.

"Gege… tidak perlu…"

"Aku melakukan apa yang ingin ku lakukan. Kalau kau tidak suka buang saja."

Tao menggeleng lagi. "Aku suka!"

"Lalu?"

Perlahan Tao mengangkat wajahnya, menatap ke dalam sepasang mata Kris yang gelap dan tajam.

"Aku tidak butuh benda seperti ini…" ujarnya pelan.

"Lalu apa yang kau butuhkan?"

"Aku…." Jeda sejenak. "…aku hanya ingin gege berjanji untuk tidak pergi meninggalkanku sendiri… hanya itu…"

Kris terdiam, lalu menepuk pelan puncak kepala Tao, kemudian menarik pundak pemuda itu dan memeluknya.

"Apa kau menyukai ku?" tanya Kris tepat di telinga Tao, dan pemuda manis dalam dekapannya itu mengangguk pelan.

"Mau berada di sisiku?"

"…ya…"

"Selamanya?"

"Iya…"

Kris tersenyum kecil, lalu mengecup puncak kepala Tao.

Entah kapan terakhir kali ia merasa bahagia seperti ini.

Kris melepas pelukannya dan mencium bibir merah Tao. Dan sekali lagi mereka harus mengulangi semuanya dari awal. Cerita manis yang berakhir indah di atas ranjang kamar malam ini.

* * *

 ** _END_**

* * *

Christal Alice cuap-cuap : Aa-akhirnya end ;w; yang paling ga enak dari menjadi tukang remake atau editor adalah baper duluan sama alur ceritanya sebelum naskahnya selesai (saya doang kali yang begini awks).

Thank's a lot for everything; flirting reviews, favorite, and followers.

Keep spreading the KrisTao love, yaaa.

Sankyu.

Skylar Otsu & Christal Alice


End file.
